Dark Reveries
by jory014
Summary: Hikari, a girl having the miraculous power that can drive away any form of darkness. But, what if darkness gets to her first without even knowing it? Will love really conquer all adversaries and save her from its grasps? Here, Takeru Takaishi will show the power of love and hope!
1. Prologue

Hi, and hello!

I know it's been long since I've actually take notice of my fanfics.

As you can see in my profile yes, I've announced that I won't be writing again. (Yes, there's actually a story to that...)

However, seeing that this story is a bit in canon with the story per se and not AU, I'm considering of continuing it.

So, HERE I AM! BACK AND ALIVE :D

I'll start by editing the first 3 chapters then I'll try to finish the story :D

Take note though, seeing that I'm on my Sophomore Year filled with Major Subjects expect me not to update always, but like I promised I'll try :D

Anyways, enough blabbering and let's get going with the first chapter! ;p

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_Nighttime..._

_Is just a few minutes away..._

_From twilight..._

* * *

o- Prologue -o

Takeru Takaishi

_I can still remember it all so well._

'Finally! We get to find the eighth child!' My eight-year-old self thought enthusiastically. Of course, I was happy! Actually the most happiest guy in the group, seeing that I've been hanging out with a crowd who are like 3-4 years older than me.

Then this new person came, who happens to be at the same age level. It definitely made my day.

I can definitely tell, despite my naivety at that time, that Tai was the most surprised among as all when we discovered who it was.

Why do you ask?

It's due to the fact that it was actually his little sister, Hikari. Small, fragile and sickly Hikari Yagami. But who, nonetheless was special and capable of a lot of things due to her powers as bearer of the crest of light.

Every single day as we traveled along in the digital world, I can see, though I was a child that she was really different. Not really different, but rather _acting differently_.

How different you ask?

Yes, we're in the same age group. Yes, of course we're weak whether mentally or physically. (Especially Her!) I can see that beneath her wonderful smile that's always plastered on her beautiful pale face, the sadness beneath that facade. Every time I look at her it's like she's always struggling, always trying to be strong, and I really admire her for that.

However, as young as my mind is, little did I know as well that...

_I was actually falling in love for her._

She was very likable indeed, with her caring side and beautiful features of a brunette. In short, she's definitely an angel that has descended from the heavens, and I'll never ever let anyone hurt her, nor take her away from me.

_I will always protect her even if it costs me my life._

If only I was strong enough back then, I wish that I had the power to alleviate her from whatever she was struggling from.

But, as regretful as I am, I was a child. I never knew how to do that.

Not only that, though I already felt that there's actually something odd that's happening.

I didn't notice.

No, _WE_ didn't notice it.

We were definitely oblivious to the fact that we're already losing her!

That started, when we finally battled against Apocalypmon.

He was definitely strong, I can testify to you all regarding that despite the years that has passed; I can still remember how powerful he was back then. With the powers of darkness at his side, and his gigantic size of a globe thingy with chains sticking out from every hole I see on that, that monstrous thing! Still, It wasn't enough of course, the power of the Digidestined will definitely and of course has prevailed!

With all our partner's powers, even our powers, transmitted by the crest that was all along hidden in the depths of our hearts, as we hit the final blow, he was screaming with pain! But, as he gave a glance at the brunette with sparkling crimson eyes that's totally dear to me, he smirked whilst giggling a dark laugh, which took me aback.

Though I was a kid, all I can think of was: _'What the heck?'_

"Hikari! HIKARI!" shouted Taichi at the top of his lungs. While Yamato and I quickly motioned towards them in the midst of the Dark Space. She replied with her weary voice.

"Big Br-brother," she was disappearing right in front of my azure eyes. I was feeling totally scared, as it made me clasped my big brother's hand tightly, trembling.

Why?

Duh, I'm scared of the thought of losing the person I cared about most! Not only that, scared to lose my bestest friend. No, not just my bestest friend, but the person, the person who I hold dear. Thus, without further ado:

"HIKARI!" I cried with my pre-adolescent voice as I abruptly left my brother's side.

"TAKERU!" Yamato shouted as he tried to grab my hand. But I completely shrugged him off as I zoomed towards her fading figure.

"HIKARI!" I called once more, making everyone aware of what was happening, as they placed their attention on the commotion.

"HIKARI!" , Called her partner digimon, Tailmon, as she tried to reach out onto her human partner's fading figure.

"Ta-take-ru," with that last name-calling, she just disappeared. My eyes quickly welled up with crystal tears. Tailmon squeezed her paws tight and shut into a hard-balled fist, whilst Taichi had his mouth agape, his shocked hazel orbs wide openly staring at the spot where she disappeared.

"I ca-can't believe it. After, after all that. Even if we won, I failed," he stated as his body lost its strength, causing him to land on the floor on his knees, his white-gloved hands supporting the weight of his body.

"I failed, as a brother. I just, lost Hikari, without even knowing it," with that stated, suddenly she reappeared, like a blurry hologram. It was definitely a dreadful sight for me. Though it was traumatizing, these memories where never repressed towards the back of my mind.

"Taichi," her weak sweet voice called out. "Everyone, I'm fine. Don't worry," and with that, she faded just like how Angemon faded as he fought with that drastic evil Digimon, Devimon. In short, she disappeared as if she was like data—like a digimon.

"NOOOOOO! HIKARI! COME BACK!" With that scream of mine, light suddenly emitted from beyond the midst of the dark abyss, as we suddenly went back to the place where it all began. The place where I met Patamon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, with Old Genai, greeting us along with all the happy digimon beside him.

Despite the dramatic moment, I definitely admire Tai for being very composed when he should have been so affected, since it was her sister. Unlike me, who was...

_Crying_

...yet again. Yes, I am a crybaby, and I always cry. Though, I can say so myself, even if it was the 11 year old self standing there right now, I might have not been able to fight those tears streaming down on my face.

Yamato was definitely a supportive brother, as he didn't leave my side, as he just gave me a comforting hug. Despite his efforts though, I still couldn't find it in my heart to settle down. Though she said she's fine, I know it, I can feel that she isn't fine, and that caused such an uproar in the insides.

"Big brother, we lost her *sniff* WE LOST HER! WHY?" Not being able to say a word, he just rubbed my back with his brown-gloved hand, trying to soothe me, as I just continued to sob and cry on his green sleeveless shirt.

"I don't now either Takeru. But, let's try and trust her words. We may not know what Hikari's going through right now, but we can just hope and pray that she's doing fine."

However, beyond the blue, Tai was grinning wildly as he stared from the distance. Curious, my eyes followed as I stared wherever he was staring, as my eyes saw a familiar figure that somehow made my lips form a very wide smile.

"HIKARI!" I shouted as I rushed towards her, while Tai on the other hand just walked slowly. But, as I was about to touch her, she evaded me, really making me wonder.

"Tai, Takeru, like I said I am fine," though it seemed sincere, I could feel it, she was lying. Though I don't know why, but I feel that she was lying at that time! However, in my heart, all I can say to that mental statement is shut the hell up! Can't you see? She's here! Yes, my heart was definitely in disarray. As my heart lept for joy, I could see that everybody was definitely happy as well. After that, we were finally able to celebrate for the victory against the Darkness or rather the evil that resides in the depths of the Digital World. I could say it was sad still.

Why?

Because we have to part with our digital friends. But, what makes it sadder was...

We're finally leaving, as we all got on board on this train-like thing. However, there was someone who stayed behind, which stared at us, as she stood beside the digimons.

"Hikari, get on board now, we have to leave!" Tai called out. But, all she did was shook her head in return. That's when I finally started having doubts but then again I was a child what do I care or rather, how could I know?

"I don't have to." She stated with her usual smile, which somehow caused us all to stare back at her curiously.

"Don't worry! you'll see me in the apartment: watching T.V. back in the human world. I swear," she said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Just like how you left me for summer camp, Taichi."

"I don't understand, Hikari. C'mon, stop fooling around. Hurry up, now." Tai demanded. But, once again all she did was shook her head in return.

"No, Taichi." She stated firmly, "I said don't worry. We'll meet back in the house, when you get back from summer camp," Taichi's face was definitely reflecting doubt on his tanned features, whilst Yamato just held his shoulder, and looked deep through his hazel pools.

"We should go now Tai, let's just trust her," was all my big blond brother can utter.

"Okay, see you then Hikari. Promise me that Hikari."

From then on, I really had a feeling that she wouldn't really be there at all. It's like, I won't see her again. It was definitely hard for me to take. But, we left her, and was actually surprised to really see her, back inside their house, watching T.V.

Tai definitely felt relieved though, but I wasn't, I never did. Ever since that day, I always had nightmares of her, the angel of my life, crying out for me telling me "Save me, Takeru..."

Three years has passed since then; I was still having those dreams endlessly. Though, crazy as I may sound, I can actually see her grow from an eight year old kid to the same age as I presently am.

But, as I reached the sixth grade in elementary. I was surprised.

"TAKERU!" A familiar feminine voice called out my name, I was really taken aback. Not just that, I was definitely happy as my heart jumped with joy as I saw her again, ever since the day we defeated Apocalypmon and the digimon that made a rampage on the Internet. The girl of my dreams and in my dreams literally, or was that supposed to be a nightmare? No, I'd rather prefer it as a prophecy.

I can't believe it it's her! Though it was a joyous reunion...

Now, we have a new enemy, called the Digimon Emperor, as I fight along side Hikari and the new Digidestined: Daisuke, Miyako and Iori, along with their Digimons.

With all those memories, connected to the present. I can now definitely say, Taichi did fail to protect his sister. Rather, WE FAILED TO PROTECT HER. There was really something different about her after all.

Not like before, we traveled back and forth in the digital world through a portal. Though, we are with her in the Digital World, Izzy would tell us that Hikari was actually left behind in the Real World, unconscious; whenever we return, she regains her consciousness and that, totally reawakened my doubt that stirred up during _that_ battle.

But this totally stirred me up:

It was like any normal day, as we had our daily operations in the Digital world, destroying the Digimon Emperor's tall Dark Towers, which is the cause of the current uproar in the Digital World.

Finally, while we're wrapping up, _something happened_...

And it's that something, which I can never forget.

She was once again fading, like that last time right before my eyes. It definitely got me off guard. Feeling the fear and pain of once again losing her, flooded over my chest suddenly.

I-I so don't want to lose her, I don't want see her like that, I was really stupid, it was all right in front of me again! The same kind of face, the same feeling of her on how she struggles deep inside, the same situation. plus the nightly dreams.

"HIKARI NOOOO!"

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one :p

Hoping that you're looking forward for the next upcoming chapters!

TC!

Pls., don't forget to review :D


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the past reviews you have sent me, and I would like to thank you for reading this fic.

I am sorry for haven't been updating in a long time, but due to my love for the Digimon franchise and the pairing, I'll definitely update. :)

However, I do request for you guys to not expect me to update in a weekly basis, but I'll try to update whenever I can. For more info regarding my updates, just feel free to visit my profile! :D

For now, please do enjoy this revised chapter!

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_When there's Light..._

_There will always be Darkness..._

_and darkness..._

_By all means will try to overcome the light,_

_which is very evident in the period of twilight_

* * *

o- Chapter 1 -o

"HIKARI!" I shouted in the top of my voice, whilst I grabbed her hand making sure that I won't commit the same mistake again. Before I knew, I could already find myself hugging her with all of my strength, definitely not letting her go. "Hikari, don't go!" She was fading, I was definitely scared, but then..

"Takeru..." she called out in a startled tone, and to my relief, she didn't fade. I definitely can't take this anymore. I knew there was something wrong, ever since that battle from 3 years ago; I definitely can't let this pass by.

I have to do something.

I have to prevent this.

That is all that I can think in my mind, as I find myself clasping her shoulders and staring through her crimson orbs.

"Hikari... is there something wrong?" I asked solemnly. Her eyes just reflected fear, as it made me more curious and doubtful.

"N-no..." she replied a bit wearily, which somehow sent a pang towards my heart. Her reply, her pained expression, her obvious lie, it pains me so much. I mean...

She could have at least depended a little bit on me, right?

She could at least tell me, and only me if she doesn't to burden the other kids, right?

I am her best friend, right? Couldn't she rely on me even for one bit?

I could really use a confirmation right now. But, I can't wait for that.

No, I can no longer ask for that. I need an answer now!

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know this might sound freaky, but, I-I can't take this anymore! I've been worrying about you for like almost everyday of my life. Ever since...ever since _that _happened!" her eyes, went eyed, obviously taken aback. I can't help it, I can no longer retrain myself from worrying, getting mad for my uselessness, and whatever! I somehow wanted to say sorry for shouting her like this, but what can I do? I just want to do something for her, and help her, even if it is beyond my power I'll definitely do anything beyond my power to do it.

"Not only that I-I I've been always dreaming of you every night. Seeing you reaching out to me, and it's definitely driving me crazy." I told her my face filled with vex, as if it will almost break into tears. But, of course, I am no longer a little boy now, rather a man, and I'll never show my tears to her. However, even with this expression of mine, she just smiled.

That really surprised me. Like hello, I'm here standing right before her, with my mind driven crazy and all she did was just smile at me? Wow, just wow.

I eased my grip on her shoulders, whilst she caressed my right cheek with a gentle hand. For some reason, her touch calmed the storm raging beneath the depths of my chest, as my face finally lightened up.

"Really? I'm glad." was all she can say then she closed the distance between us, leaning her head on my chest. I could feel my breath being taken away, as blood rushing on my cheeks.

"I thought, that my powers couldn't reach you at all. I'm glad to hear that you received my call." She whispered.

Ok, and I thought I was the only one who flipped, and what? Powers? What the heck? But, I do remember before that she's definitely different. It's as if, she has this holy presence inside her, giving light—divine light that can heal, energize, calm your vexed soul, and most of all, repel darkness. All this have I witnessed during our first adventure in the Digital World. Somehow, even up until now, I can still feel that light, although invisible, illuminating from her reaching out to the depths of my soul, giving me power. I believe that, even if they're not aware of it, Daisuke and the others could have experienced it as well.

"Don't worry, Takeru. You'll find out soon enough. So please, save me." her smile gone, as her voice cracked, whilst her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry if I haven't told you anything. I can't tell you anything right now, but you do must know that I'm not the real Yagami Hikari." She said ever so darkly with her tear-filled eyes. I could feel myself being shocked, as if lightning just struck me as I froze on the spot. It wasn't the sudden shift of tone, nor was it the sudden shift of expression that surprised me, it was what she said. Somehow, for some odd reason, it's as if she can read my mind as she affirmed her last statement.

"Yes, I'm Hikari." she paused for a moment, as she stared through my sapphire orbs, " That's true but not the real one." Now I think I'm dreaming and willing to get out from this dreadful nightmare!

"Wha-what do you mean?" I stood there, still surprised and taken aback, as I stuttered in return.

"I'm really sorry. I can't tell you yet. But, you'll find out, soon." She gently stated, as she tried to crack up a smile on her face, whilst wiping her tears. "We'll be attacking the Digimon Emperor's base tomorrow, right?" She asked, with her usual perky self. But, whatever it is, I'm no longer buying it, especially if it's just a way to make me feel better. Plus, what does that have to do with her?

"Uhh, yeah."

"See you then." then she parted away from me, now with the same sad smile. The same sad smile that she flashed as we parted away from the Digimon World three years ago.

* * *

Well, it was still relatively short, but I can say definitely better compared to how it was before as it is now following my current style of writing :p

I hope that you had fun with it!

I'll be posting the next chapter soon!

Speaking of, if you have read my latest announcement on my profile page, I have announced that I might make a new fanfic on Digimon or merge it with Dark Reveries. If ever I do merge it, I can but it will make this fic go on the next level and become longer eventually. It's kind of canon that is slightly AU though.

Are you guys game for it?

Well, anyway, that has to wait :P

For now, please do leave a review and look forward for the next chapter!

TC!

PS. For now on, I'll shall be using their original japanese names/terms/whatever btw :p


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you so much for reading, faving, subscribing, and reviewing my fic! It is very much appreciated! :D

It is definitely adding up to my motivation to continue the fic! :D

Well, anyways sorry for the hold up! Like I said, I'm quite busy lately with all the college stuff going on right now especially that I'm already starting my internship (yeah, its pretty early for me but at least I'll finish early, right?) So, I'm already saying that to expect me to update irregularly.

I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly like before once I graduate, but let's hope?o.O

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter for now!

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_Sometimes,_

_To solve things,_

_we just need a cold, rejuvenating..._

_Wake up call._

* * *

o- Chapter 2-o

_I'm not the real Hikari..._

_I'm not the real Hikari..._

_I'm not t he real Hikari..._

...those words just won't stop repeating inside my head. I really don't know what to think anymore to the point that I myself don't know what I am doing as I find myself walking to nowhere. It feels stupid, and empty yet my feet still keeping on dragging me to wherever.

But, one thing's for sure, I just didn't care. It's as if my mind shut down along with all the information inside it making me a walking soulless zombie, with only one thing in mind: _'I'm not the real Hikari'_.

Yes to affirm you, my mind just went nuts, rather I went nuts.

"Takeru?"

What the heck is wrong with me? How come I don't know anything? I knew that there was something wrong with her. But, I didn't even notice it.

Wait, no.

It's not that I didn't notice is, I ignored it. It was already there, right in front of me before! No, not just before, not just during that time. Even now, it is still in front of me, and she even confirmed it that all this time she is in trouble and she's been crying to me for help!

All I did was shrug it off, thinking it was a mere dream. It was feigned ignorance. I-I it's my fault!

If only...

If only...!

"Hey, Takeru, you there?" I can hear a loud, shrill voice of a young adolescent male ringing through my empty mind, somehow as if calling back my consciousness. The voice's owner just stared right through my sapphire orbs, its eyes filled with curiosity as he stopped me at my tracks, wherever my feet dragged me.

_Sigh._

This is just a clear sign that I am very ignorant, see? I didn't even notice Daisuke screaming and standing right in front of me.

Well, just so you'd know, Daisuke is currently one of the new Chosen Children, and currently the leader replacing ol' reliable Taichi, who also have Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship along with Miyako, who possesses the Digi-eggs of Love and Purity and Iori, who owns the digi-eggs of Knowledge and Sincerity. He may be similar to Taichi in some way or another, but what he definitely lacks is Taichi's way of thinking, or simply smarts. Although, dumb as he may be sometimes, his naivety is actually his strong point. That includes the other two, they may have similarities the the old Chosen Children, still there are traits that make them distinct, and unique.

Surprisingly, me and Hikari, who is Hikari but not the real Hikari, which still confuses me, still carries the crests of Hope and Light, as we even possess the Digi-egg versions, also replacing our Digivices.

Although, it does make me wonder, how? How was it possible for the Hikari before me to be not the _real_ Hikari Yagami? After all, she resembles Hikari in all ways possible and can even possess the new Digi-egg and Digivice.

I still don't understand it all.

I just stared at him return, still a little bit absent-minded.

Just what the hell? If only... If only...

Although, I finally came into my senses after a reverie of regret, of course, I still can't stop regretting.

Today was another new day, another new adventure, with the same objective—finding the Digimon Kaiser, rescuing the Digimons under his control, and destroying the Dark Towers. Although I just heard the shocking news yesterday just right after destroying another Dark Tower, I still can't get over it. I still can't help thinking about it.

"If only..." I uttered, almost inaudible to everyone.

"Umm, Tk you okay?" as I felt a light tug on my shirt. I find my eyes trailing to its owner, only making me flash a pained expression, as I remember those words once again.

_I'm Hikari,but not the real Hikari_...

Somehow, looking through her crimson orbs, those dreams, no, nightmares rather flashed into my mind once more. Looking back, it wasn't really vivid in the first place. Actually, if I remember correctly, it started with a pink light shining in the depths of darkness, and I was in that realm of darkness, alone, standing. It was a lonely place to be, and all I can hear was a voice calling my name. No, actually, crying my name, asking for my asking for my help.

It was an endless nightmare that haunted me every night. It was so scary to the point that my younger self got traumatize to sleep. However, as time passed by dream somehow became even more vivid. You can say it was like being in a lucid dream.

Every single day a piece inside the dream would appear, starting from the pink light until the whole place actually being materialized, yet still shrouded in darkness. Within that dark shrouded place, is her, Hikari, calling me, beckoning me, telling me that she is waiting to get her out there. I remember finding myself following her illuminating pink light, until I just came to this place, with her trapped within something that I can't see, but whatever it was she surely can't get out from it. I always tried to reach out to her with my outstretched hand, whilst shouting her name. It was the same scene every time I dreamed, and as far as I remember.

But, as you all know, I just ignored it, all of it! I didn't even do anything in reality, I maybe reaching out to her in my dreams, but I never really chased her in reality. I feel bad, I feel utterly useless.

"DANG IT TAKERU! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Daisuke shouted angrily, then I felt a pang on my right cheek. I can finally grasp myself completely as I felt the degree of pain on my cheeks grew. Actually, I can feel it getting swollen, as I find my right hand touching it.

How can I be even more stupid? I can't be like this, I can't just stand here spacing out!

"Yoh, I definitely don't like you spacing out like that you know, and I thought you're the guy with experience with Digimon and everything. But, look at you now!" He preached as he grasped the collar of my shirt making sure our eyes met, his eyes flaring with anger, but a good kind of anger. "...spacing out like a lunatic. Tch."

Okay, that was rather too much, but somehow, that's just what I needed.

"Daisuke, stop that!" blurted Miyako back as she came between us with the hope to stop our fight. Then 'Hikari' blocked me from the angry Daisuke.

"I'm sorry, Davis, don't blame Takeru this is all my fault." She uttered, whilst pleading with her eyes. A pang of pain resonated from my chest. This wasn't her fault at all. It is my fault, and now, she's just asking for help and yet she's taking the blame! Why Hikari?

Although, I know she meant no harm, to be honest, it is more agonizing for me. I just wished that sometimes she should stop being like this.

Actually, she was always like this, even before—too self-sacrificing and caring for others to the point that she tends to forget to care for herself.

"Stop that." I said as my voice cracked. My azure pools were swelling with tears, yet, as a man, I'm no longer a crybaby, as I tried to hold them back. I just can't believe that she can still be saying this when she's the one who needs help, when she's the one who's really in pain. I felt my heart softened just at the sight of her like that. I find myself unconsciously clasping her hand.

"Don't say that!" I blurted, as I found the strength to be firm once again, whilst wiping my eyes roughly. Unconsciously, I don't know what was happening, but instinctively I found my arms wrapping around her frail figure, as I whispered onto her ears. "I'll protect you. I'll save you from whatever thing that's making you suffer, Hikari." I find myself hugging her even tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being weak. I-I just can't handle this at all. I-I was just taken aback that's all but, I'm fine now ok!"

I finally released her, and I could feel everyone's shocked gaze, especially, Daisuke's. But, I couldn't care less, and just stared through her crimson orbs intently. "Please, don't be sad." with that last statement, a small curve appeared right on her face. She may not be the real 'Hikari', although it is just a theory, I believe that she's a manifestation of Hikari, and as her manifestation I know that somewhere wherever she is, she's seeing this right now. Thus, I can't let her see me be this weak. I should be strong! I shouldn't let my thoughts bother me. If I do that, then what will happen to Hikari? I'm not little Crybaby Takeru anymore.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT? BETTER LAY OFF DUDE!" screamed Davis, somehow making burst into fits of laughter. His face just now was hilarious, he was surely jealous alright. Somehow with my new found strength, I could feel my heart feeling lighter, as if the burden disappear.

Surely, Daisuke's green with envy, I just smirked at him playfully.

"Why? Is she yours to claim?" I uttered wittingly.

"Oohhh..." Miyako grinned, as she find herself smiling as well with her arms crossed in front of her. Even Iori is grinning. In the corner of my eyes, I could even see Hikari chuckling at the sides, on the other hand making Davis growl, as he let out a defeated "Hmf!"

"Whatever! Let's just hurry up already, we're here to beat the Digimon Kaiser now, right? If it wasn't for you, Takeru, we could have gotten to his base already." He mumbled, obviously still irritated.

"Whatever, Daisuke! Who was the one who actually have to make a VERY LONG stopover doing business just now?" Miyako rendering Daisuke speechlessly red.

"Hmf, let's just go aleady! Ugh!" He blurted, as we all just let out a laugh.

I'll definitely find you, Hikari, and when I do, I'll save you...

...definitely, even it means taking away my life...

_I love you..._

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thanks for reading the latest chapter! :)

Well, of course, the original 2nd chapter was far from the current one.

To give a little explanation, obviously although it is canon, but not perfectly canon. I hope you don't mind me altering a few parts of the real storyline as I have to.

Beyond this point, I can say is canon/AU for the fact that I'll diverge from the canon story line. But, don't worry, it will be interesting! And as I have finally decided, (if you read my previous A/N's from previous chapters), I'll definitely go for it! :D

Anyways, please do look forward for the next chapter!

TC!

Please do review! I wouldn't mind a few comments, and especially criticisms at all!


	4. Chapter 3

Once again a brand new chapter!

Well, this summer during my off days from my internship, I did nothing but re-watch the four seasons of digimon, and feel my childhood days rekindled! Hahaha! (omg, I feel old while saying that, but I'm not _that _old though! T-T)

Anyways, I really love the first four and I think I'll probably love the sixth and the seventh! Well, I tried to watch the fifth, but somehow its just not my cup of tea? o.O. Although, I'll try giving it a shot again. (which will probably after a long time! Hahaha)

Moving on! I'd like to thank those who have read, faved and alerted this story so far! I really appreciate it!

To tell you the truth, I neve really planned on reviving this fic, as I personally saw it as a waste of time for the fact that the plot I made before was just too shallow for my taste, thus ending up on hiatus. However, due to my years of experience, and somehow broader mind, along with a new plot twist I personally conceived I finally got the strengths to make it better, and possibly greater! However, due to that, somehow it has given me a dilemma of whether or not I'll cut the story to different arcs within one fic, or different stories :p. (what do you think? Please do suggest!)

Although, since I did research, if ever you have written a digimon fanfic and finding me using your concept (i.e., new originally made crest, power, digimon or etc.), rest assured, I didn't (and I am disclaiming it). If ever I did, it might be an accident as I swore to haven't read any story of some sort, if I did for sure it is a Takari fic with no such thing (yes, I only read takari fics before that concentrated on the Takari relationship, nothing more or less). Don't worry I know the feeling, because I used to make a fic before and others took my concept (obviously my readers. Yeah saw it with my own eyes and some even admitted, ironically…), which I first established on a certain archive. Thus, if ever, please tell me and I'll give you credits for being the FIRST, who established such idea, otherwise I'll ignore. Be rest assured for I shall use the concept and mold it with my own originality and used for the betterment of the story. As my first and final disclaimer for the fic, I do not own digimon, but I own anything (non-canon) that is written on this fanfic.

Thank you.

Please do enjoy!

PS. Never expect me to rewrite anything super canon. If it is written, it is summarized. Period. :p Sorry, that's just my rule in writing canon stories, if I do rewrite it, it probably has changed and possibly I did it to highlight it for a future important event :p (reference: my YGO 5ds fanfic, **The Heart of the Crimson Dragon**).

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

* * *

o- Chapter 3-o

It was a matter of time as we finally decided to take the Digimon Kaiser on. With the help of the old Digidestined, giving us an alibi for our probably more or less than a week of absence.

I feel escastic, nervous, and doubtful at the same time.

Escastic, because finally, we're going to beat the Digimon Kaiser and possibly save Hikari!

Nervous, because I expect it to be dangerous.

However, doubtful, because honestly, I think this is just _too easy._

Surely, it isn't a matter to be taken up lightly, compared with and especially dangerous! However, even if the Digimon Kaiser had the power to stop Digimons to evolve, brainwash Digimon using Control Spires, Evil Rings, and Spiral Rings, its just _not enough_.

To be honest, whenever I look at the Digimon Kaiser, I don't see an evil ruler taking over the Digimon World, or even the Human World. All I see is, a kid, a helpless spoiled brat rather that's acting like one and toying around with the powers of Darkness, which really irks me to the bone.

It is all but child's play. We had a share of hard moments, however, it's just not it. I bet even the 'Hikari' alongside me can say the same. Whatever or whoever is this 'Hikari', I know that somehow a part of her is the 'real' Hikari Yagami, and can profess that things during _our time_were incomparable to this.

During our time, there was no Control Spires, Black Rings, or Spiral Rings. There were Black Gears, however in the end, unlike now, there were really evil Digimon lurking around and each of them had their own schemes of taking over both worlds. The danger back then compared to now is just different, back then I can feel death just right about the corner, but now, surely there's danger, but the danger is just incomparable. It's not even to that extent! Before, even Angemon, no, not just Angemon, countless numbers of Digimons died!

Now, not even a single blood was shed. Daisuke, Miyako and Iori never really had to dirty their hands like us, who really killed evil Digimon back then. Digimon like Devimon, Vamdemon, and the Dark Masters.

That's why I am doubtful. Surely the Digimon Kaiser may have a plot up his sleeve and could be a powerhouse himself, however, the evil, the darkness, it's just not to _that extent_.

I am doubtful. I am really doubtful. Although, I hope that by pursuing the Digimon Kaiser to lead us to Hikari, I just really doubt that the Digimon Kaiser has taken her. I see a far more greater darkness than that in my dreams.

I may not be a special entity of light like Hikari, however, I am sensitive to it.

_Sigh. _I really don't know anymore.

I don't understand…anything at all.

"Are you alright?" A gentle feminine voice asked, as somehow awakened me from my deep thoughts. "Aren't you tired?" she smiled, the embodiment of the so-called Hikari, as she gave me a gentle smile, taking the seat beside me on the emerald grass, under the silver face of the moon.

It was night time in the Digimon World, and yes, we're planning on spending a lot of days here until we completely defeat that Digimon Kaiser. I hope we get back soon. The sooner the better.

Afterall, even if I have responsibilities to the Digimon World, I also have one back home. Especially, I have a mom waiting for me to be back home.

"I'm fine, and no, I'm not tired at all. But, I'm just thinking." I tried to retort, almost inaudibly, whilst flashing her my gentle smile. I thought that probably, she would just ignore me, and easily get fooled with my facade. Well, of course, I thought wrong.

I was surprised actually as I find her hand grasping mine. Her warm hand. It is so warm, so…so gentle, and so soft. It was nothing but a hand filled with life.

Just how can it not belong to the 'real Hikari'?

"No, you're not." She said simply, with a concerned face now plastered on her delicate face. Instinctively, I find my free hand touching her right cheek, feeling it carefully with my fingertips, as I caressed her gently.

I sighed. Is there anything that I can't hide away from her? She was a true best friend. But, then again, she's not even the 'real Hikari'.

_Sigh._ Comforting as it may seem, it is just so vexing at the same time.

"I'm just wondering. I'm curious, at the same time doubtful. I just have a lot of questions on my head at the moment."

"Care to share some of those thoughts then?" She looked at me straight into my sapphire eyes, still holding the same expression. Somehow, seeing her like this, all I can say is: "It's impossible, you're definitely Hikari." But, as if I did.

I wasn't able to reply. True, my questions were partly about the Digimon Kaiser at the moment, but the main questions and concerns were basically about _her_.

Will she even answer?

Will she even know?

Well, it's not being stupid, but it is possible for her not to know after all.

I just stared at her moonlit face.

Screw whatever I feel, I don't care hiding it anymore. After all, she found out.

Then I finally _sighed._

"Do want to ask me something?"

"Will you even answer?" I mumbled as I rested my chin between my knees with my arms acting as a cushion to it.

"I can try."

"Promise you'll answer?"

"I can try."

"Then I won't ask. I just want to hear a yes or no, or it would be useless all the way." Yeah, I was being frank. Well, it is just the truth. I mean, if she can't even answer then I'd rather contemplate with myself.

"Then I will."

"Okay, you sure about this?" I asked a little bit startled, as she just nodded her head in return with her usual gentle smile. I smirked. "You really sure about this, because I'll seriously bombard you questions." I uttered playfully.

"Try me." She giggled, somehow can't help but finally allow me to calm down and let out a light chuckle.

"First question, if you're not the real Hikari, then what are you?" I expect her to cringe, to avoid it, to look away or whatever it takes to avoid the question, but somehow, I was wrong. She just stared at the moon before us calmly as she spoke.

"I may not be the real Hikari, but doesn't mean I'm not Hikari herself. I'm Hikari, a manifestation of Hikari's power. I'm just not physically the real mind, yet my mind, my consciousness, my thoughts and emotions still belong to the real Hikari." I was surprised and was somewhat confused.

"Wait, so in short, you are still Hikari but not Hikari herself?"

"Kind of. Well, you can say that I am like her avatar in a video game. It's not exactly the real 'me', but it is still me only not me directly." Truly, she was happy, but somehow I could find her immediate shift of expression as her gaze became sad.

"However, I don't know how long or how much I can keep this up. If ever the time comes, I may no longer be able to do this and be with you." She held my hand again, only this time tighter. "I miss you. I miss Taichi, I miss my family. I want to hold them like this again, and this is my only way." I held her hand back, as I clasped it carefully in my palm.

"Does that explain why sometimes you suddenly just almost disappear?" I blurted out. She just nodded her head silently.

"Are you aware as to where you are in the Digital World? I mean, the real you that is?"

"To be honest, I don't. I don't know where I am right now. It sad being her alone. I can't move. I can't see. I can't hear. But, all I know is wherever I am, I am surrounded by darkness. I don't know if I can keep this up anymore, I don't know how long I can keep my light shining like this." I was surprised. All this time, she didn't know?

"So, you don't know where you are and who captured you? So, it's not the Digimon Kaiser?" I asked, almost shouting at her. She was startled with my retort, as her face grew darker in sorrow shaking her to say no.

I really don't know what to say, but it's clear.

I no longer need to ask.

My thoughts are correct.

So, the Digimon Kaiser is really not _the enemy_ here.

"But, I am not sure about that. I'm just not sure who. It is possible that the Digimon Kaiser captured me, but I'm just not sure at all."

You don't need to be sure, actually that makes perfect sense.

"Then who? Wah!" someone suddenly blurted out, somehow startling bot of us as we stared at our surroundings. Then I noticed the bush just an earshot near us, rustling vigorously as voices sounded from it.

"Stupid Daisuke! Now, we're found out!" It was a feminine voice. A familiar voice, too familiar that I find myself shock and worried. I stared at Hikari.

"Is this okay? I think they just heard everything?" I whispered.

"I guess, I can't really hide it now. After all, they'll have to find out sooner or later."

"Daisuke, Miyako, Iori… there's no use hiding now you know." I uttered, and within seconds they finally showed themselves whilst dusting the leaves and the dusts from their clothes.

"You're really stupid, Daisuke! Hmf!" Miyako uttered with a shrill of irritation, whilst smacking Daisuke's head.

"Ouch! I'm sorry already! But, enough of this! What's happening Hikari? Takeru? What this about Hikari?" His voice finally serious.

"You could at least tell us, we're a team, right?" Miyako asked with a worried tone. Iori just stood there quietly and didn't even uttered a word, however with the looks of his face, obviously whatever Miyako just said, is what he wants to ask.

Without a moment of hesitation, Hikari stood from beside me.

"Alright, I will."

* * *

And that is a wrap, and take note that is not a revised chapter! Hahaha!

Well, anyway, don't forget to suggest and review!

Comments, suggestions, criticisms or whatever are highly accepted and appreciated. Thanks once again!

TC!

Look forward for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

(Ps. I have mistaken Aquilamon for Halsemon hahaha peace! Revised!)

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, but Internship and thesis wasn't a good combination at all. However, I can say that I'm finally free from any academic responsibilitiy as I'm officially gonna graduate! Wooot! And now, I'm already looking for jobs! (wish me luck! How time flies T-T).

Anyhow, I've decided to just combine in everything in one go.

If ever I digress from this decision, you'll just see the changes that will affect in the latter. But, for now, I'll stick with this one choice :p

Anyways, once again, thanks for those who subscribed, faved, read, and review my fic! I highly appreciate it!

Special thanks to **AeroAngemon** for helping and for always reviewing my fic as well :)

For now, please do enjoy! :D

Ps. All I can say is this is where it all starts to spice up! Do thank the **Digimon Xros Wars** and my dream where I wrote this story (yeah, I literally had a dream of me writing this chapter and the exam same words i used on the first paragraph was the same i wrote in that dream) for it was those things that motivated me to write this new chapter.

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

* * *

o- Chapter 4 –o

"You guys do remember about what happened three years ago, right?" Hikari started with her solemn voice. I guess, with the looks of it she's ready to disclose everything, but I also think that this is the best that we can do. If ever it's not the Digimon Kaiser who took Hikari away, then it is possible that it could be someone else. Someone, in the leagues of the Dark Masters, or even Apocalypmon. Just the thought of it sends chills running down my spine. Experienced or not, we need them, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori.

Although, for now, I doubt that we have enough power to go against such beings. We've battled nothing but Adult digimons so far, they haven't even battled a Perfect. How much more if they battled an Ultimate digimon? The Dark Masters were already Ultimate digimon, while Apocalypmon was just a digimon beyond imagination that was defeated due to our crests that's no longer in our possession. It was just impossible, but I can't give up. Not now, or ever.

_Hope_.

Its my crest, and just because things seemed impossible doesn't mean that I'll give up. Perhaps, there might be a way.

I stared at their faces filled with great interest, most especially the child of courage as his eyes flared with determination.

"Yes, we definitely remember that and as you guys have said, you guys were chosen to fight the evil from the Digimon World, right?" Daisuke stated, his voice serious and calm for once. I got to hand it to him this is the first time! But, I guess I'll have to admit, Daisuke did mature. We have gone through a lot of fights internally and against the Digimon Kaiser, and somehow I've seen him improved quite a lot. To be honest, I can sometimes see Taichi in him. Actually, on my first day, I almost believed that he was. But, of course, he's still far from Taichi. Probably, three more years. No even more!

"Well, actually, we were successful in that battle as you can see. However, during the battle…" Hikari paused as she bit her lip and her eyes filled with despondence. "To be honest, I've never told anybody about this other than Takeru. During that battle, there was this darkness that seeped into that space of nothingness between our battle with Apocalypmon. Darkness so strong that it was enough to corrupt me and the powers of the crest of light has bestowed upon me. With our disintegrated data, it was easier for it to overcome me." Realization hit me like a strike of lightning.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me, Hikari?!" My eyes went wide. So, it was true. I knew it. My feelings weren't wrong at all. _There was something happening back then!_

"I'm sorry Takeru." She just bowed her head. "But, at that time I just can't." I gritted my teeth in frustration, but I have to suck it in. There's nothing we can do about it.

I just banged the grass in frustration as I breathed. Their eyes were on me, especially Iori's, he's eyes were telling me as if he was scared at my sudden show of character. But, what can I do? I'm angry.

I'm angry for being helpless…

I'm angry for being powerless…

I'm angry at the thing that took her away from me!

The thing that killed Patamon, I can never forgive it.

"I'm sorry. Please continue." I bit my lip, as I tried to calm down and breathe.

"Back then I honestly thought that it was because of the battle against Apocalypmon, only to realize on the way home that it wasn't. Rather, it was something different and I realized that since the battle until the day we left that I was only this mass of energy that you're seeing right now. I realized that when I was with Tailmon. I was set on to leave only to find my body disappearing before my eyes as if I was static. For those few minutes that I fell into darkness the moment my body completely disintegrated, there was nothing but complete darkness before me. But, somehow since the powers of light were so strong, I was able to return by Tailmon's side as a conscience or like a spiritual being." So, that's why. I've felt it. I knew there was something wrong when I stared through her eyes back then. Patamon immediately jumped to my lap as he pulled my long-sleeved shirt, staring at me with his concerned azure eyes.

I just patted his head simply and flashed him a small smile thanking him for trying to comfort me. Right now, I wanna jump off my seat and scream my anger away from my chest, or run towards the Digimon Kaiser and beat him off to death. This is certainly making me crazy.

"I thought that I could deal with it alone and return myself to the real world eventually. But, I couldn't. Day by day as I tried to conquer it, it was getting stronger and trying to destroy the light within me. Seeing that I was hopeless myself, I tried to reach out to Takeru through his dreams, and I'm happy that he responded." Hikari turned to me, giving me a comforting smile, which was enough to calm my crazy mind. But, not enough to give me peace. I was still troubled.

Miyako suddenly raised her hand.

"Then, as you guys were talking about just now, you guys don't think it's the Digimon Kaiser, right?" She asked with a troubled tone. Basing on her expression, she was probably scared. One thing I noticed about her is she's like another embodiment of Mimi only a little bit more rash, only with Koshiro's intellect towards computers. I don't blame her though. After all, even I back then was scared while staying at the Digimon World, and I can say the same for the rest they were only braver because _I was there_, and they have to be stronger for me, who was the _weakest_.

Hikari and I shook our heads at the same time.

"So far, we both don't know yet, and that's what we have been discussing right now." It was my turn to speak.

"Then, what's the point? If what Hikari is dealing with is not related to the Digimon Kaiser, then does that mean that we have more enemies then we think we have?" Iori finally joined in the conversation, and then he turned towards their partner digimons, V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. "Do you guys have any idea?" But they all just shrugged.

"To be honest, as much as we wanted to know, we barely knew anything until you guys awakened us. Consider us babies compared to them." Hawkmon replied pointing towards Tailmon and Patamon, who just shrugged in return.

"We also don't have any idea." Patamon replied.

"Same here. I've been investigating since that day. However, as of now we don't have any other leads." Tailmon continued. "So far, our only bet is that Digimon Kaiser." Tailmon hissed at the utterance of the name.

"If so, then the more that we should beat the crap out of him." Daisuke stated as he stood up on his feet, his right on turning to a ball of fist. I can see the look on his eyes that he was more motivated now compared to before. "So, everyone let's defeat the Digimon Kaiser and save Hikari!"

"But, what if it wasn't the Digimon Kaiser? What if it was something else? What if this greater evil make us end up like Hikari and get stuck in the Digimon World as well, are you prepared for it?" I suddenly muttered, my eyes just staring at the ground my hands fiddling with the grass blades beside my shoes. I mean, it's a reality. I maybe a child of hope, and I haven't loss hope yet, but what about them?

This isn't child's play. If they can't understand the gravity of the situation then there's no use for them being here if they'll be scared. I took a glimpse at them. Their faces fell already just as expected, and the fear in Miyako's face grew. I sighed due to disappointment.

"We can't get home?" Iori just uttered, obviously taken aback as his eyes grew wide.

"We're going to be stuck here?" Miyako gasped.

"If you're not ready, then you guys might as well go back to the real world with Taichi." I simply stated as I stared at each and everyone of them. "Go back while you still can." My voice was cold, but it was the truth. It's either go big or go home. Right now, I'm ready. I'm ready to save Hikari.

Miyako was shaking, whilst Iori was worry-struck himself. Daisuke's face on the other hand was full of frustration.

"Then I'm staying." Daisuke said as he stared at V-mon. "I definitely can't leave Hikari out here all alone. You can't too, right V-mon?" He grinned at his partner as he rebounded himself back, whilst his blue lizard partner grinned back in response with a thumbs-up.

"Definitely. I'll be here right with you Daisuke! If you're going to get stuck in here, then the more that I'll give my all!" V'mon exclaimed as he threw a punch in the air. I smiled, afterall, that's what we exactly need.

Miyako was still anxious, as she find her eyes nervously trailing off towards her partner. Hawkmon just went towards her side, as he held in his wing-like hands her shaking hands.

"I'll also be here for you, Miyako."

"I also can't leave Hikari behind. But, I am scared. But," she paused as she stood beside Daisuke. "But, I'm also a Chosen Child, a Digidestined. I can't turn my eye away from this. So, I entrust to you my life, Hawkmon." She finally chirped back her eyes also flaring with determination. Iori followed suit.

"Right. We all can't turn away from this. But, I belive that we have a purpose as to why we're the ones chosen, and I belive that this is one of the reasons why we're chosen. I'll also not leave. You'll help me, right Armadillomon?" Iori stated, his voice and expression back to its usual calmness as he approached his armored friend, who just gave him a wide smile.

"Definitely! Dag'ya!"

"Now, as our first step, Let's defeat the Digimon Kaiser!"

* * *

It was a hard battle.

We first spread out, scouted and infiltrated the base together. Due to our limited powers we definitely had a difficult time with the Digimon Kaiser pulling off a Kimeramon right in front of us that's almost indestructible.

Our armored digiovolve friends were definitely powerless against it.

The moment it was released it did nothing but run havoc in the Digital World to the point that it even destroyed some of the towers spread around the Kaiser's base. Flames, explosions, it was everywhere. It truly was a battlefield.

But, hope wasn't far away from us, as the crest of kindness transformed into the Digimental of Miracles, summoning Magnamon as he finally brought an end against Kimeramon only with a sacrifice—Wormon. It was a sad thing, and it honestly rekindled my anger against Darkness. Seeing Wormn disintegrate into the air as tiny bits of data, it just reminded me of Angemon dying right before my eyes.

But, as expected, it wasn't the end. It was just the beginning.

We all rushed towards the Digimon Kaiser, who's now kneeling in the desert sand his face filled with a mix of anger, frustration and at the same time tears. He was a wreck, but I felt no sympathy.

"Wormon. Wormon!" He screamed at the same time clutched his velvet locks in frustration as if a mad headache cruised into his mind. Hikari immediately held on to my wrist.

"It's the darkness." She uttered. "It's the same type of darkness." Her voice filled with fear. I stared at Patamon, as I gave him the que.

"I'm sorry, I know you're tired, but please help me out." Patamon just nodded. "Digimental, Up!"

With that, familiar light illuminated from my Digivice, as Patamon transformed into Pegusmon. To be honest, I would have preferred the presence of Angemon, but it's not like I have a choice. This was my only alternative. Hikari also held her digivce, as she stared at Tailmon, who just nodded back at her.

"Digimental, Up!" She chanted, as the same type of light illuminated the area, and Tailmon transformed into Nefertimon. The trio of brand new Digidestineds were surprised at our actions.

"Stand by." I ordered, as much as I've wanted to launch an attack, but I can't risk Pegusmon nor Nefertimon getting hurt for this or anybody else.

But, before we can do anything a being appeared right before our eyes. It was the first time I saw a Digimon like that. It was rabbit in form having pinkish skin, purple stripes on his ears, and purple things sticking out from its back. He was clad in purple armor and headgear, his waist downward having the marks of a yellow crescent and his hands wearing black gloves with yellow crescent marks.

Is it an Armor Digimon? Perhaps an Adult, a Perfect? Or worst, an Ultimate?

But, just the sight of it sent chills running down my spine.

No matter how cute it looked. No matter how innocent and nice it looked, its dark aura was enough to make me feel wary of it.

"Takeru." Pegusmon called my name, probably asking if he should attack. But, I was scared.

The rest finally chorused: "Digimental, Up!" As the same light illuminated before us, as their partners transformed to Flamdramon, Digmon and Halsemon.

"Aren't you planning to attack it?!" Daisuke exclaimed, his eyes glaring towards me. I just shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, as much as I'd like to try I don't want to use Pegusmon as a means to test how strong he is." Daisuke just growled in frustration. With the way I knew him, he probably hated my 'cowardice'. But, I just can't risk it. I can't risk Pegusmon dying before me, and the fact that I can feel this digimon's dark aura gives me more reason to back out.

"Fine! Flamdramon, Go!" Daisuke screamed with a pointing finger towards the unknown digimon.

Flamdramon just charged towards at it, as he shot it with his 'Knuckle Fires'. But, as I expected, it wasn't weak at all as he just danced away from the flames dodging each gracefully. The moment he found an opening, he teleported far above Flamdramon and attacked.

"Moon Knight Kick!" He exclaimed as he landed a kick on Flamdramon's head and used it as a springboard.

"Wah!" Flamdramon cried in pain, but before it could regain its composure, the unknown Digimon was already up in the sky.

"Tear Arrow!" With that, an array of ice-like arrows appeared from each purple thing behind its back, and shot Flamdramon mercilessly, thus causing him to de-evolve back to V-mon in just seconds. I can't blame him, he was far too weak and exhausted with the battle against Kimeramon and I doubt anybody in the team would have the strength to battle all out with this guy.

"V-mon!" Daisuke cried as he ran towards his partner, and immediately cradled him in his arms.

"Ugh. Daisuke! I'm sorry!" Was all he can say.

I stared at the rest behind my back and gave them a nod.

"Now!" I told them, which they all nodded in return as the rest of the Digimon went for an all-out attack. At least, by now they'd have an idea as to how he'd fight, and I hope that we can take this to our advantage. We can't back out now.

Pegusmon and Nefertimon were fast as they immediately did their famous 'Sanctuary Bind', which was so far successful with Digmon and Halsemon following suit with their own special attacks: "Golden Rush" and "Tempest Wing".

A smoke blew from above us. I somehow smiled.

Did we do it?

But, before the smoke even dispersed completely into the air, Pegusmon and Nefertimon were immediately thrown to the ground with great strength due to the bind. The unknown digimon rushing towards it, while doing another:

"Tear Arrow!" Shooting them on the ground with an array of ice arrows, thus ending up at the same state as V-mon, as they de-evolved back to Patamon and Tailmon. Tailmon although weakened stood up with her remaining strength.

"Halsemon! Digmon! Retreat!" She screamed. I knew it. It was strong!

But, before Halsemon and Digmon can do anything else, the unknown digimon was quick on his feet.

"Moon Knight Kick!" He screamed, as he landed two powerful kicks on the remaining digimon sending them to the ground, and used them as a springboard like Flamdramon setting up probably for another round of Tear Arrow.

"Tear Arrow!" With that, the result was obvious, Halsemon and Digmon De-evolved back to their rookie forms and found themselves glued on the desert sands.

"Hawkmon!"

"Armadillomon!"

Their partners cried as they ran towards them. I held Hikari close to my side. I was ready for the inevitable as I stared at the silent digimon carefully. But, he did nothing as he stood behind the still screaming-in-pain Digimon Kaiser, and cried out:

"Moon Night Bomb!" With that a bubble of water appeared from its raised gloved hands. The moment it got big enough for his standards, he immediately thew it towards the Digimon Kaiser, thus causing another episode of pain for him.

"Argghhhh!" the Digimon Kaiser cried as he immediately fell unconscious. Then the digimon stood beside it and raised its arms over him, somehow draining something from him in the form of some sort of dark aura.

Hikari just gasped beside me.

"That…that aura! That's the same as the darkness that I've felt surrounding me. Digimon Kaiser…no, Ken. He must have been corrupted like me."

I just watched and just prepared for the worst. I don't know what was happening right now. But all I know was, as the dark aura seeped out the Kaiser's body, his 'form' as the Digimon Kaiser disintegrated like data, as it showed he's true form, which is simply the form of being Ken Ichijouji.

Somehow I felt bad. I've got a feeling that Ken wasn't actually as evil as he was.

Finally, the last of the dark aura around him disappeared, and somehow the unknown digimon somehow became more eerie than it was the moment it arrived with the way his eyes glowed red. Although he had pink skin, he was covered with a dark aura, stronger than before.

I gulped in fear, but I tried to stay strong.

The rest were also scared as they all stared warily at this uncanny character waiting for it's next move as they clutched their partners respectively in a protective manner. We can no longer fight back. This what I have always knew that's bound to happen, and it did. I could feel myself shaking.

Everyone was scared.

"Your presence is no longer needed Digimon Kaiser." It finally spake, and somehow the voice gave away the fact that this unknown digimon is actually female. The things behind her back stiffened again, probably preparing another array of Tear Arrow.

Shit. That thing's going to kill him!

"KEN!" I shouted hoping for him to hear my voice. He may have done evil things, but it wasn't his fault. Clearly, he was taken over by _them_ just like the digimon back in the days, who were controlled unwillingly with black gears. I can't allow this. He doesn't deserve to die. "KEEENNN!"

He finally cracked an eye open slowly, his eyes were no longer bathed in anger and darkness. His eyes were now gentle and kind. It definitely had a different touch.

As much as I was happy to find him awake, but it was just too late as the ice finally formed about to shoot him to death.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

And that's a wrap.

Hahaha! Finally I was able to write up another chapter.

It may have been a little less descriptive but bear with me. Like I've said, I hate reiterating things that had happened canonically in thes how so I don't find the need to redescribe everything if the same things happened after all.

But, don't worry fromt this point on, it will no longer be perfectly canon so expect to have a full detail write up from me.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Bear with my grammar and spelling errors since I just did it at around 1-2 am in the morning.

Please do review! TC and look forward for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys!

I'm back!

Yes, the update was quicker than ever! I would have chosen to update my **A Cloud Drawn To Snow **KHR fanfic, but I chose this instead for my love for Digimon. Lol.

So, anyways, like always thanks for those , who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who reviewed:

**Aero Angemon**

**TogetherAgain**

As **Aero Angemon** said on his review, I'll just have to affirm it. Yes, last chapter marks the beginning of the whole series. :p It took a long time, but I guess it was worth it, right? Things are getting interesting. Ho ho ho. Expect the unexpected from now on, for I'll start to deviate to the canon happenings of **Digimon Adventure 02**. Of course, as disclaimer, I don't own the franchise.

For now, please do enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_Get beak up! _

_To break up!  
A new fighter, _

_this is the true beginning_

Break up!

(Digimon Adventure 02 Evolution Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 5 –o

"Noooooooo!" I screamed from the top of his lungs. The rest gasped as well as they all just eyed the tragedy unfolding before them. As much as I and probably everyone wanted to jump in between and fight we just couldn't. Everyone was exhausted and beaten up.

The unknown digimon was fast, and the arrows of ice immediately fired from her in the sky. But, in the middle of this chaos, a voice echoed before them.

"Lekismon! NOOOO! I won't let you!" Someone cried in the distance, which was followed by a:

"Schwarz König!" A burst of dark energy bursted from beyond towards the rain of ice arrows that immediately disintegrated causing smoke to engulf the desert sands and sending a gale of wind towards everyone.

"KaiserLoweemon!" the rabbit digimon, who I believe is called Lekismon, screamed in surprise, as he immediately jumped back towards the ground far away from the new threat. The black smoke dispersed as it revealed a digimon as big as Pegusmon only having more width. It was a black digimon in the form of a lion cyborg.

It stood proudly in front of Ken, who is now being cradled protectively by a mysterious child probably around our age. He had raven hair, pale skin, and azure eyes, who was clad in a green polo with a maroon long-sleeved shirt, grayish pants and green rubber shoes with yellow stripes. Another set of gasps came from our lips.

"Are you okay?" The boy spoke to Ken, as Ken just gave a faint nod. Probably, still recovering from Lekismon's attack.

Hikari immediately tugged at my sleeves once more, as she pointed at the new boy before them.

"Look!" I squinted my eyes at the lad, hoping to find what Hikari was referring at. Only to find myself surprised as her, as my sapphire eyes laid on the familiar necklace hanging on his neck.

"Is that—a crest?!" I exclaimed in complete disbelief and surprise. I just couldn't believe that _those_ still exist. "Then does that mean he's also a chosen child?! But- how can that be? A crest still exists?" As mucha as I'd like to discuss this with Hikari, we can't as we were all transfixed at the new battle unfolded before all of us once more.

"Koichi, go back along with the rest of them. I'll try to drive Lekismon away for now." the black digimon requested calmly, as he stared at his partner whom he reffered to as Koichi. Koichi just nodded in return as he immediately hoisted the decapacitated Ken behind his back and ran towards Daisuke, Miyako and Iori's direction. Somehow by gut feeling, I pulled Hikari with me as I also ran to where they're running. Hoping to be protected by this new pair, and also hoping that this new pair is not in Lekismon's league.

"Who are you and how did you know that thing?! What are you doing here?!" Daisuke muttered with frustration towards the mysterious boy. "Just what the hell happened?!" Daisuke could no longer grasp what was happening before him.

It's just too confusing, even I felt the same way, and the rest could probably relate. I just couldn't get it at all. Was Ken, as the Digimon Kaiser, an accomplice, or perhaps was just manipulated?

Just who is this guy appearing with a partner digimon and knowing this digimon who suddenly wanted to kill Ken?! Another digidestined or probably this Lekismon's accomplice?!

And who the hell is Lekismon?!

Should we fight?

Can we still fight?!

Those questions flooded my mind, the stress and pressure building up along with the tension of the situation isn't helping at all.

"Introductions later. Just now, that digimon isn't a normal digimon at all. She's really dangerous and I don't know how KaiserLoweemon can keep up with Lekismon especially with that Dark Aura she took from the Digimon Kaiser." Ken was still out as he went back into a state of unconsciousness. "Right now, we have to find a way to get out of here or at least find shelter."

"I don't have time for this." Lekismon uttered. "Moon Knight Kick!" It shouted as she landed a kick on KaiserLoweemon's back as it dicapacitated him on the desert sands.

"KaiserLoweemon!" Koichi gasped. KaiserLoweemon shakingly stood up. But, Lekismon was once again up in the skies.

"I'm not here to fight you, Koichi, KaiserLoweemon, nor the rest of the Digidestined. But just this…" With that she raised her hands high up in the air, as her body was once again covered with this dark aura and her eyes glowing red.

"No! Lekismon, stop!" KaiserLoweemon cried. But the rabbit digimon didn't heed his words, as she continued. A mass of dark energy appeared above her arms, growing larger ever so slowly. Somehow as they all just noticed, the Dark Towers responded as they all started producing dark auras, which were all sucked by Lekismon's sphere of dark energy.

"What is happening?" I asked, Koichi just stared back to me, expression serious and solemn.

"I don't know myself. I don't know what he's planning. But, all I know is, that dark energy isn't really good at all." Koichi simply stated with a sigh. I stared back at the mass of energy in disbelief. But, it gave me relief though. Somehow his answer just confirmed to me that he's probably as clueless as all of uss, and he could possibily our ally.

"He's right. That dark energy is the same as the dark aura Lekismon took earlier from the Digimon Kaiser, and the same dark energy that corrupted me. It's not good at all." Hikari uttered with disgust reaffirming Koichi's speculations. Somehow everyone may have calmed down at the presence of the stranger, but the way things are going it was impossible to be at ease. The skies darkened as the mass of evergy became bigger and bigger. With the looks of the digimon, it seemed so impossible for her to gather this much of dark energy from its small frame.

"If only Patamon could digivolve." I stated in great annoyance, as I gripped my digivice. Patamon weakly tugged at my sleeve hoping to appease me. But, it was just impossible. Everything just seemed so hopeless and anytime without the knowledge of what Lekismon is up to, we could all die any moment without even giving a fight.

Yes, for the first time, even I can say that it seemed all so hopless. But, as the child of hope, I can't stop believing. Right now, I'm still hoping for a miracle. I stared back at my digivice, and imagined the mark of my crest appearing on screen.

"Schwarz Donner!" KaiserLoweemon cried out almost endlessly as he fired away a burst of dark energies. But, it was just ineffective, as the sphere grew his attacks barely reached Lekismon as it just disintegrated to dust.

"Enough!" Lekismon screamed as she finally released the mass energy towards the sky, as lightning suddenly flashed from it causing purple blinding light to flash before them.

A laugh cackled from god-knows-where. It definitely wasn't made by the new comers, let alone Lekismon.

I tried to open my eyes. I don't know if anybody else could open theirs, but for me it was too blinding and painful to the point that I have to shield my face with my arms. I couldn't see anything nor could do anything. I felt my heart racing beneath in my chest. The lack of sight made me feel nervous and scared.

"Who are you?!" Daisuke screamed. The mysterious voice just cackled. It definitely wasn't a girl. It belonged to a boy of their own age. But it wasn't Koichi's. It was a sinisterly, eerie baritone.

"Good job, Lekismon. Your partner will be so proud of you. Now Digidestined, be the ones to watch the Digital World turn into a world of Darkness! _My world of darkness. _" The voice spoke. World of darkness?! This is definitely the guy behind everything. But, what does he mean by that? Lekismon's partner? Then there is another human behind this?

I wasn't able to see how it all turned due to the blinding light. Without warning, something explode around us, as I, including everyone else screamed in pain. I don't know as to how we're all injured. I don't even know how badly hurt I am, as the pain cruised through my body.

I could feel myself flying into the air and before I knew it, my mind was going blank and entered a complete state of reverie.

* * *

Lol. I'm usually sensitive to chapter length.

But, for once no. Just no. hahahaha.

I'll keep it short.

But, I hope that you did like it guys!

Please do review!


	7. Chapter 6

Here goes another round. I'm just on a roll for **DR** lol. For the people who love this fic, be happy because I would have updated something else, and for the me who already plans to write something on my own, I found it impossible to find myself writing fanfics (seriously). To add, I also didn't plan to post this today, but what the heck.

So, anyways, like always thanks for those , who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Aero Angemon**

**Taeniaea**

Last chapter marks the end of the introduction towards the series. I would have named the chapers Prologue 1-6, which I did yesterday but switched them all back to just one Prologue and Chapters 1-5 since it was a hassle and it would confuse the rest who have read thus far. But, be aware of the POV changes (First to Third POV).This is for the sake of the POV's versality instead of changing POV's from one point to another, which I kind hate since the tone is different. So bear with the change this was bound to happen (This actually explains why I wanted to separate the series into arcs, but I decided not to since I was lazy and also as advised by a **friend** who's following the series loyally. You know who you are. :p)

For now, please do enjoy the next chapter!

(P.s. Chapter 4 was revised due to errors such as Halsemon being mistaken as Aquilamon lol)

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_I've noticed that I'll never fly again  
I know that I can't fly with broken wings  
Someone cried, "a dream will change your shape"  
The love that someone abandoned have already disappeared to somewhere_

Oreta Tsubasa De (With Broken Wings)

By: Spirit Shinkers

(Digimon Frontier Koichi's Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 6 –o

"Takeru." A gentle voice called. There was nothing but darkness beyond Takeru's vision and he can barely feel his body aside from the pain. His lids were so heavy that he couldn't even open it.

Just what happened?

Is he finally dead?

Is it the reason why he can no longer feel his body and open his eyes?

There was nothing but darkness. His body maybe numb, but he just can't ignore the cold air that's brushing around him.

_'Is this the world of the dead? So it was already the end for us, huh?'_ He scoffed at himself. If only he could smirk due to mockery he would have, but he can barely move anything. If he still has anything.

If only he could cry he would have.

_'Hikari. I couldn't save you after all. The darkness was so strong. We barely even fought it.'_ He cried out in his thoughts bitterly. _'If only, I have enough power. If only I have my crest, I would have called for MagnaAngemon.'_ His heart ached at the thought of the girl that filled his heart and mind. He could no longer see the real her, nor hold the real her. He just failed.

_'Why do I always lack the power?!'_

"TAKERU!"

His eyes finally shot open, as he felt his back raise from where he laid. Shocked sapphire met a worried set of crimson. He smiled as widely as he could as his arms snaked around the person before him.

"Hikari... I thought that we're goners." He bit his lip, as Hikari just rubbed his back hoping to calm him down giving off a gentle smile herself.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The rest of the Digidestined were already awake, along with the rest of the digimon, and even the pair of strangers along with the still an unconscious Ken Ichijouji. His eyes just stared at the surroundings. He was taken aback once more.

"Whe-Where are we?!" Takeru exclaimed as he finally stood up.

"We're still at the Digital World." Hikari uttered. Takeru on the other hand, felt his legs shaking as he immediately fell back at the nearby tree. Hikari immediately stood up and supported him with her back, as she placed his left arm around her.

"Takeru, take it easy. You're badly hurt." Takeru gently let go of Hikari as he leaned himself towards the tree and stared at himself. He was really badly hurt as bruises were all over his legs along with a few scratches.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Lekismon was successful." The new lad in their circle spake with a solemn tone as he sat himself in front of another tree, whilst sitting along with another child that was foreign to Takeru's eyes. The child was probably smaller than them by a foot, but was clad in black armor. His face covered with a helmet in shape of a lion's head, and all you can see from his face is his dark red eyes.

"Who are you?" Takeru asked filled with skeptism and doubt. Just who are they?!

"It's Koichi and KaiserLoweemon, rather Loweemon now. They were the ones who helped us earlier against Lekismon." Daisuke finally muttered. His condition almost the same as Takeru's only a little bit better enough for him to support himself.

_'I see. So we did survive the blast.'_ He thought as he gritted his teeth. Takeru may be annoyed, but somehow he felt a little bit relieved. Relieved for the fact that they survived and they still has the chance to fulfill their objective.

Takeru eyed Koichi. He was surprised to see him unscathed, but he eyed the rest of the team, who were all injured aside from Hikari. He expected less from Hikari as he knew that Hikari was just an embodiment of the Hikari herself like a live hologram only 3D or even 4D. But, how come Koichi was okay? What's his reason?

He let it slide for now as he just slumped himself at the tree's trunk.

"I see. Thanks. We couldn't have survive without you." Takeru muttered. As much as he wanted to give a friendly smile to him, he just can't. He can't trust him that much yet seeing that he wasn't even affected like they did. Plus, Koichi may have helped them but he could sense the aura of Darkness around of him. He could be an ally at the same time an enemy. Rather, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"So, you've noticed as well?" Hikari whispered as she sat beside him. "Like me, he wasn't hurt. I'm not sure myself, but he could be like me."

"What do you mean? Just a conscience?" Takeru whispered back, whilst their partners just sat at their laps listening intently as well. "So, you're saying that his real body is also somewhere in the Digital World?" Hikari just nodded, but doubt was surely visible on her face.

"I can't say for sure. But, it's most probably the case. This is the first time I encountered someone else like me." Takeru's face was still serious, as he just stared through her crimson pools.

"Do you think we can trust him?" He simply asked. Of course, he just couldn't. How can he trust someone who has such dark aura around him?

"You must have sensed as well, didn't you? The darkness around him, it is so strong. He's not an ordinary child. As of now, I can't say a definite yes, but he did help us."

"How about the others? Is Daisuke okay with him?" Hikari just grimaced at the question.

"Daisuke and Koichi just doesn't seem to jive. The two of them haven't spoken ever since Daisuke woke up, and it was just now that Koichi actually spoke since we got here."

'_Here…'_ Takeru muttered in his thoughts, as his eyes stared around the area. The skies were all dark and grey, and the world just seemed to have literally lost it's color and life. The trees, the grass, the soil, everything is just dull and grey, and the only thing colorful around them is themselves and their partner digimon. It was like the world was at a stand still and life was surely inexistent. Actually, the world right before his eyes is definitely not the Digital World he once knew. The atmosphere, the eerie feeling, its lifelessness, it's certainly not Digital World. But, Hikari told him that it's the Digital World.

Just that moment, a lot happened, and they were all unsure as to how and what happened.

"I guess, he did help us, and he seems to have a Tag and Crest alongside him. I think that's enough that we should give him a chance, right?" Takeru smiled at Hikari, who just smiled back gently and nodded. Takeru then stared towards their respective partners.

"How about you guys? You feel alright with him?" The two holy digimon just shrugged.

"Well, if he was bad from the start, he could have just killed us all when he had the chance a while ago. So, I guess I'm cool with him." Tailmon muttered coolly.

"Same here!" Patamon chirped as he floated in the air, whilst flapping his wings just to stare directly at his partner's face.

Takeru immediately stood up carefully. Using the tree as support, until he could finally stand perfectly. It took a while, but he was fine enough to walk towards the somehow seemingly new ally/enemy.

"Hey." Takeru started feeling a little bit awkward as he gulped. The lad before him maybe at their age, but he seemed to be unfriendly with his poker face staring back at the blond. His partner's deathly gaze is also not helping at all, the more he stood there the more he felt unwelcomed. But, Takeru knew that someone has to do it and break the ice between them and this brand new pair.

Daisuke, Miyako and Iori stared at him carefully and intently. They were certainly curious as to the outcome, after all none of them had the courage to talk to him, while at the same time waiting for the unconscious lad beside them.

Hikari stared along with all of them, as she walked towards Takeru and stared at the lad, who also stared at her from head-to-toe. Though, Hikari was silent it somehow made Takeru felt better. At least, it wasn't only him who's trying and the silent support gave him more courage to withstand the awkward atmosphere.

The kid beside him stood up as a shield with a sphinx's face appeared along with a black spear and formed a defensive stance between his partner and the child of hope and light.

"Stand back. Don't come any closer." He muttered, his voice almost in the same pitch as Iori only more deeper. Probably the same one that Yamato had back in the day only a little bit more childish. But, nonetheless it was enough to flinch back along with the brunette.

"Stop, Loweemon. They will not hurt me." He stated still keeping his placid expression, as his azure eyes gazed directly to the blond's sapphire pools, and stood up to level with the blond.

"Uhm. Are you also a Digidestined?" Takeru finally asked as he took out his Digivice, and pointed at it. "Do you have something like this?"

"I don't know what you mean. But, all I have is this and this." He stated simply as he pulled out a Digivice similar to the one they had three years ago, and towards the tag with a crest on his chest. The rest gasped as Daisuke finally stood up and motioned towards them.

"I see. Then you're really one of us then." Daisuke muttered, his statement meant to acknowledge the raven-haired lad.

"We used to have those three years back. But, due to certain circumstances, the Digital World gave us power and changed our Digivices to this. However, we no longer have the possession of the Crests aside from these newly acquired Digimentals." Takeru stated as he took out his D-Terminal, showing his Digigimental of Hope towards the lad. Daisuke stared at Takeru carefully at his actions. Somehow he can't comprehend as to why he is being to open towards the stranger. But, seeing that they're both allies he also can't argue. But, that doesn't remove the fact that he sees Koichi as a shady character, since they also have another shady character to deal with and somehow thanked God that he's still unconscious.

Although, deep in his heart, there's something about Ken. This something about Ken that he knew that he's actually a good person in contrast to his Digimon Kaiser avatar. Depite the fact that he didn't have any idea as to what just happened to Ken a while back. Yes, the moment he saw those kind eyes during their last battle and how Wormon believed until he died. But, of course, there was still doubt inside his heart at the same time, he believes he can try believing on him. But, this guy?

He doesn't even know him, and all he can feel is hostility from the stranger before him.

"Is that also related to the Digital World?" Koichi stared and pointed at the D-Terminal, somehow causing everyone to send confusing looks with each other than towards him.

Takeru grimaced at Hikari. Just looking at each other, they knew what each other were thinking, and yes their minds were in sync.

As their eyes spoke with each other as if saying:

"Doesn't he really know?"

"That's just impossible. The D-Terminals came from the Real World."

"Yeah, and these came out since last year all over Japan."

"He's undoubtedly Japanese as well, and he's around our age, it's impossible for him for not to know." Hikari then turned to Koichi.

"When was the last time were you in the Human World?" She asked, as Takeru couldn't help but agree with the question posed, as he patiently waited for his answer. He was hesistant for a while, as he winced at the question posed, but answered.

"I don't remember. But, judging by how long I have been here. It's possible that I have been here for two to three years already." Everyone gasped. Just how was that possible?

"Why?! Isn't that impossble?!" Miyako finaly blurted out as she also stood up and walked towards them. "How can you survive on your own?! I mean, can't you go out from the television?" She threw a blitzkrieg of questions that took Koichi aback, but he just smiled sadly at her.

"I don't know, nor do I know about returning via television?" He eyed everyone with a confused expression, and then maintained his composure immediately and continued. "But ever since I came here, I don't feel hunger nor do I feel pain. That's how I've survived for so long. But, despite that I don't feel pain doesn't mean that I am not human." He stated as he held out his hand. Urging Miyako to take it. She removed her white white glove from her right hand, and carefully placed hers on his. It was warm. It was definitely solid. Then she took it back towards her chest. Without hesitation, as a lightning of realization struck Takeru…

"Excuse me." Takeru uttered as he held not only Koichi's hand but Hikari's as well. Daisuke and Miyako were both surprised at the sudden action. Of course, it was just too random, and they just don't know what was going through his mind.

"Could you be…" Takeru muttered as she stared at Hikari, and slowly let go of both hands. Hikari nodded as she confirmed what he was thinking._'No way. He is like her.'_

"How did you get here? If you can't get out from here, then how did you come here in the first place?" Daisuke asked, cutting Takeru as he fired his own set of questions.

"I also don't know." Koichi grimaced. Somehow as the conversation drew longer, Takeru and the rest finally felt at ease around him. Even Daisuke's feelings of hostility from him seems to have eased. He was a calm character that's for sure, and phlegmatic all the way, but not evil as everyone has suspected. Nonetheless, it wasn't enough to put their guard down of course.

"I don't know how I got here. I could no longer remember anything much actually. The more I stayed here, the more my memory became vague. It's like slowly I'm losing what I used to be and have from when I still used to live in the Real World. But, all I could remember was, I was running… I don't know if I was running from something or I was chasing someone. But, the moment I woke up that's all I remember. Before I knew it I was here, and I found Loweemon handing me these." He stated simply and once again referred to his Crest and Digivice.

"Really? You mind if I take a look?" Daisuke asked as he pointed at the Crest. But, Loweemon was aggravated as he stood once again in front of Koichi in a defensive stance. But, Koichi was quick as he placed an arm before his partner, stopping him.

"Loweemon, iit's okay. We can trust them. I can say with the way they battled the Kaiser and fought against Lekismon, they're definitely not enemies." Koichi smiled calmly towards his partner, who finally hid his weapons and stepped aside. "Sure, look at them as much as you like. It would be nice if someone would tell me what these are and what they could do."

"I've never seen anything like it." Daisuke remarked, as he stared at the crest with purple streaks forming a picture.

"It's a crest, Daisuke." Takeru finally uttered with an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. "It's like the one we used to have back in the day, before Apocalypmon took it and destroyed it. The markings on the Digimentals used to be on this crests."

"So, you're really one of us then." Daisuke marveled at the crest then stared at the lad before him, smiling a bit. He had his doubts, but he had these then is there a way to doubt him still? Based on his own assessment, he might not be bad after all. Plus, with his prolonged stay here in the Digital World perhaps he might even know more than them on what's going on, especially with that Lekismon guy.

"*Ahem*" Someone coughed as it caught everyone's attention, as they all turned their heads towards a certain child's direction, who finally decided to join them. He stood carefully as he strided towards the more grown up group.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Iori uttered with his usual formal tone, and bowed. "My name's Iori Hida. You can call me Iori." Then he motioned towards his armored friend, who walked towards his side. "And this is my partner, Armadillomon."

"Hi, Dag'ya! Nice to meet you!" Armadillomon also greeted cheerfully without hesitation.

"You are?" Iori continied as he gave the older lad a calm smile, perhaps a sign that he finally acknowledges him as a comrade. Realization hit the rest, as the just laughed at Iori.

"Jeeze, Iori. You're still formal up to date!" Miyako remarked, but finally relaxed as she let out a hearty grinned. "But, I guess it's only right. It's not fair that you don't know us, while we know your name. So anyway, I'm Miyako Inoue by the way. You can call me Miyako! And my friend right here." She then turned towards Hawkmon, who's now flapping his wings beside her. "Is my partner, Hawkmon. Nice to meet you! I guess, as Daisuke did say, you're one of us too, huh?" She said as she shook her his hand with a grin. The lad just grinned back. "Welcome!"

"Nice to meet you too." Hawkmon landed on the floor as he courtseyed. Koichi also smiled at the bird digimon, and even bowed himself before him.

"Nice to meet you too." He finally replied, his face more calmer than the initial, and then turned to Miyako and nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya! You can just call me Daisuke, the leader of the Digidestined!" Daisuke self-proclaimed as he punched the air. "And this is my amazing partner, V-mon!" V-mon, who also somehow inherited Daisuke's arrogance stood proudly beside Daisuke, and just pumped his chest.

"Nice to meet you!" V-mon greeted with a playful grin. The rest just laughed at Daisuke, causing the arrogant lad to grimace sheepishly.

"Hey, what are you laughing at!" He screamed in response.

"Leader, huh? Hahahaha Yeah right, Daisuke!" Miyako teasingly muttered between her chuckles.

"Whatever!" Daisuke puffed his cheeks, as he crossed his arms towards his chest and let out a 'hmf'.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi by the way. You can call me Takeru." Takeru's turned to greet as he let out his hands hoping to shake hands, which the raven haired lad took and shook back. "And this is my partner…" Takeru immediately let go as he pointed to Patamon, who's just flying right beside him.

"Hi. My name's Patamon! Nice to meet you!"

"And this is Hikari Yagami." Takeru then pointed to Hikari, who just smiled sheepishly beside him.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Call me Hikari." She spake towards Koichi with a gentle smile herself, who smiled back.

"And I'm her partner, Tailmon. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you all as well. I guess, it would only be right to properly introduce myself as well. My name's Koichi Kimura. You can call me Koichi." Then his partner stood beside him.

"My name's Loweemon, and I'm he's partner. Nice to meet you all as well."

"From now on, let's all stick together as fellow Digidestined!" Daisuke proclaimed, with everyone retorting with a shout of one loud: "Yeah!"

* * *

"No…NOOOO! WORMON!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs as the images played before him. He was still in his Digimon Kaiser form, as he found his arms cradling the dying Wormon. "Wormon. Wormon, don't die!"

His head was in disarray as he found himself struggling to even hold his dying friend. His head was throbbing, whilst his insides felt he was tearing apart. Actually, he didn't have the control over his body as he silently and painfully watched at everything happening before him for these past three years.

While he watched his body, as the Digimon Kaiser, running rampant around the Digital World, causing everyone suffering ached his heart. He never wanted this. He never wished for this. He never wanted to be part of any of these yet his body did what it just did.

He just watched as his body do all these evil things, but now for the first time, he was finally able to take over just to hold his dying friend. But, it was certainly a struggle. As his friends shed his last remaining tears, disintegrating into data, he screamed a long howling scream.

"NOOOO! WAAHHHH!" Suddenly his consciousness was once again being pushed back in the darkness. Yes, he was always in darkness as the Digimon Kaiser used his body. It was nothing but absolute Darkness. It was cold. There was nothing in him but him, and the images the played before his eyes through the Digimon Kaiser. Everyday, every minute, every second it was a nightmare for him.

It didn't take long as he was once again plunged in the darkness completely, and for the first time in his life there was nothing else but serenity and darkness. There were no longer images playing right before him nor did he feel his body move in reality. As of the moment, his conscience laid still in this dark abyss where God-knows-where. It's like he was in a state of suspended animation with only his mind working. There was just nothing anymore. Actually it no longer mattered. He preferred it this way as way of atonement for succumbing to the Digimon Kaiser.

After all, to whom can he return to?

There was nowhere to return to. His parents probably hated him with how the Digimon Kaiser made him treat him. After all, especially that he was the cause of his brother's death—his wish.

Not only that, even the Digidestined, to whom he should be alongside with to defend against the darkness that made him become the Digimon Kaiser, probably hated him to the bone. After all, he was acting like a bastard to them. Not only to them, but to everybody in the Digital World.

Not even Wormon is here any longer. Wormon would probably be there for now that he himself brought death upon his partner, its definitely impossible.

His eyes cried as his it just stared aimlessly in this world of darkness before him. It was painful, but it was his punishment.

No one wanted him, nor anybody would be willing to forgive him.

"Ken!" A voice cried out in the darkness. His eyes blinked for a moment, as he recognized the voice. But he ignored it. Who would dare even call out his name? Probably to chastise him further? It didn't matter anymore as he laid still, as tears streamed from his steel blue eyes.

"Ken!" The voice again called. This time Ken was finally able to recognize it completely as he sat up forgetting the pain he felt just now. His eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"Ken!" It called again, and this time he stood up.

"Is that you—?!"

* * *

And that's a wrap, and yeah the chapter was longer! Woot! Lol (this is probably the longest chapter up to date lol to be honest this is my normal length. I usually go beyond this until 8k+ but oh well)

Anyways, I hoped that you guys enjoyed that one! :p

I hope you don't mind the change of POV though.

Anyways, I'd just like to tell you all that if you have certain comments, suggestions and whatever you can always just pm or review. Of course, please do tell me what you guys think regarding the chapter as it will help me highly! (and much more, motivate me to go on and make me update faster :p.)

Do look forward for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

So, anyways, like always thanks for those , who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Aero Angemon**

**Taeniaea**

I bet you guys have noticed that I just shrunk** Loweemon** to a chibi version of himself :p Well, if only Loweemon had a rookie version like Aguinamon and Lobomon then I wouldn't have bother shrinking him lol. (But, hey play with the idea, Loweemon is actually cute as a chibi try it o.o)

Well, it was inevitable lol. I'd rather have Loweemon turned to a rookie then make another digimon Koichi's partner. But, hey did you know that I actually plan to use **Coronamon**? Well he's the closest thing to being a lion, and I've already thought of how to use him in the future, but on the last minute, I just have to go back and use the original (Koichi's Spirit). But, no one complained about seeing KaiserLoweemon, so I guess there's nothing wrong with continuing.

Oh well, moving on, please do enjoy another installment of ** Dark Reveries** !

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness  
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay  
I'm sure we can fly, on my love _

Butterfly 

By: Wada Kouji

(Digimon Adventure 01 OST)

* * *

o- Chapter 7 –o

The group of Digidestined finally tried to settle themselves for a while as they prepared camp. Not abandoning the unconscious Ken as they laid his body in a pile of leaves, whilst they all sat on logs in front of a bonfire Loweemon created with his "Endlich Meteor". They even prepared beds for each and everyone of them.

As much as everybody wanted to retreat and go home, they all couldn't. They couldn't even confirm as to where they are in the Digital World, and find a television to teleport back home. In addition, although they have possession over their D-Terminals, for some reason no matter how many messages they have sent to Taichi, Koushiro and Yamato, they haven't replied. Thus, for now, they did nothing but just settled down for the night and hope to find a means to get back home sooner, while getting acquainted with their co-Digidestined, Koichi, who eventually blended in easily within the group.

So far, Ken Ichijouji is still unconscious. Somehow, Hikari can't avoid but find herself observing the used-to-be Digimon Kaiser, and find herself in awe for the fact that this person before her could actually have this calm and gentle sleeping face. Miyako would find herself observing beside Hikari, and can't herself but to admire Ken herself as a faint blush would appear on her cheeks. It was inevitable, even Hikari has to admit that Ken was just handsome. Although, Miyako couldn't avoid but loath him at the same time. After all, he may look different now, but that doesn't erase his evil deeds.

As everyone finally fell asleep, Hikari continued to observe him further, she would notice slight movements from him, and even from time to time, even if it was for a moment, his body would glow in a split second. She was amazed at such sight.

I bet you're wondering, is she even sleepy?

Well, as simply being a wandering conscience, somehow she never felt it. Like Koichi, she doesn't feel hunger, nor pain. That's also the same when it comes to other needs. You can say its like she's a wandering ghost, a spirit. Even in the real world, Hikari can't find herself doing it as it comes to eating, she would just eat to force it to remove suspicion towards her state.

At nights, she was alone and her conscience is awake. She was like a living vampire, who can no longer sleep in the night. There was no longer a fast forward button called sleep. There was no such thing as called rest in her current form. It was like living a nightmare. The only way she could kill her time was to focus her powers on communicating with Takeru through his dreams, or just try to find pleasure in reading books from the real world, or surfing the net. To be honest, she has grown tired of splurging herself with such activities aside from trying to reach out to right now, for the first time she's actually enjoying herself as she would from time to time sit beside Takeru's sleeping figure and admire his gentle sleeping face.

But right now, she was sitting beside Ken's unconscious figure and found herself placing her hand over Ken perhaps, even for a bit despite her weakened state, she'd be able to help him. After all, his now gentle face seemed to be struggling, and darkness might still lurk his heart, and she hopes that she could help remove it like some sort of exorcism. Concentrating all she can, her hand glowed as she placed it gently over Ken's, whose face is now calming down. But, she forgot one detail though.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Someone asked, as she gasped immediately ruining her concentration causing the light from her hand to disappear. It was Koichi. _'How could I forget? It's not only me who can't sleep after all, assuming that he's also like me—a wandering conscience.'_

"Well, believe it or not, I'm trying to help him." She stated simply, hoping that it won't bother him. She returned back to her business as she once placed her hand over Ken's head. Koichi was doubtful though as he stared at the brunette's weird actions, he has never saw anybody having such kind of powers. To be honest, although he might have lost his concept of what reality is due to his prolonged stay in the Digital World, seeing a human other than him doing things like that is just wow and weird at the same time. But then again, this is the Digital World nothing seems so impossible here.

"What are you? Why aren't you sleeping like the others?" He asked, as he sat beside her though not staring at her face, but rather at the dull night sky, where the stars used to twinkle. Right now, it was just absolute darkness and the only light visible before them is the light from the bonfire.

"I can't sleep. I'm just like you." Hikari grimaced as she stopped, her hand falling limp beside her. Then she stared at the lad beside her, who returned her gaze his mouth agape like an 'o'. "But, unlike you, I'm trapped here because my body is hidden somewhere in the depths of the Digital World, and I have been here for three years as well, ever since we last came here. However, my powers and my conscience can reach the real world as long as I go with them through the portal. They're like a medium for my conscience to travel to, specifically Takeru."

"So, you've been here way before?" Koichi was kind of surprised, after all, in his stay in the Digital World he haven't felt or at least made aware by Loweemon that there are other humans beside him. Aside from the sudden reign of the Digimon Kaiser though and the rumors that immediately spread among the Digimons that humans were once again returning into their world. But all that started approximately two to three years after.

"Yeah, we even had a journey here before when I was younger, exactly three years before I was trapped here. It was a dangerous journey, but worth it." She smiled simply as she hugged her knees, her eyes now gazing the unconscious lad before them. "But ever since that last battle with a dangerous Digimon, something sealed away my real body somewhere. It was a weird experience. I didn't even know how and when, it just did before I even realized it." She bit her lip, as her gaze became filled with despondency.

"I see. But at least you know why you're like that. For me, I'm not even sure how I came here. I don't even know if I still have a body, would it be hidden somewhere in the Digital World or even back at the Real World. I don't know, I can barely remember my life back in the real world if I did have one. Somehow the Digital World for me is like Purgatory. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't feel pain. But, I can feel this." Koichi muttered as he clasped Hikari's hand on his, which he immediately let go just for her to get his point. "I don't understand at all."

_'So he really is just like me after all. But, I wonder why he has to end up like this? Somehow I'm thankful that I can still go back to the Real World and remember my life back there. It would be sad if I too would just forget everything and lose the means to get back to the Real World.'_

"Oh yeah, you guys mentioned know what this was, right?" Koichi asked as he dangled the crest on his finger towards Hikari. "You mind telling me what it is?"

"You mind if I can have it?" Hikari asked. Koichi nodded in response as he immediately gave the crest to the brunette, hoping some of his questions would finally be answered.

Hikari marveled at the crest in his hand. There was no mistake to it, it was genuine. The tag had the same design as theirs. But the crest, its image, it's something that she has never seen before.

"Back in the day, this used to be the embodiments of our traits, traits that are used to draw powers that could cause a Digimon, basically our partners to evolve further than the Adult level, which is Perfect and Ultimate Level. Although, most of our partners were only able to digivolve until the Perfect level aside from my brother and Takeru's brother's digimon partners due to some ritual in one of our journeys." She stated simply, as she examined it in her hands and then handed it back to Koichi, who froze at her words as he felt himself a little bit bothered. "But these traits aren't just any trait though, its our most strongest trait, and the crest doesn't activate until you're aware of the trait and awaken it at its fullest." Koichi felt himself flinch at the statement.

_'My trait. My strongest trait.' _He gulped uncomfortably in disbelief, but hid such expression as he tried to muster a poker face.

"I see. I didn't know that this could be that important." He uttered nonchalantly. Noticing the sudden awkwardness, Hikari tried to shift the conversation.

"How did you meet Loweemon?" Hikari asked with a skeptic look. Hoping it would calm him down.

But, if she has to be honest, aside from the sudden awkwardness drawn by their recent conversation, somehow, aside from Takeru, she felt at ease talking to Koichi. Despite his antagonistic appearance at first, Hikari realized that he was a calm soul. Actually, he was kind of like Yamato with the way how calm and serious he was, at the same time like Takeru for being friendly and easy to talk to. But, despite such assessments, she felt there's something to him more than that, and she find him being mysterious for it.

Other than that, what made her even more comfortable is the fact that she could relate with him. Afterall, it was the first time she met someone like him who are experiencing the same things as her. It was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity, and she felt blessed when she was able to grasp it now. He was like a partner in crime for her. But of course, as much she was happy, she also felt sorry for having him go through the same plight as her and having it worse.

Koichi looked away, as if searching his mind with his index finger placed on his chin, scratching it for a bit. His uneasiness finally brushing away from him. Somehow, he was glad that Hikari took the initative to change the conversation.

"For all I knew, the moment I woke up in this unknown world he was already by my side. I felt hostile towards him at first seeing as to how confused as to how I got here and he was just there. But he proved to me that he would be there for me by my side. Actually, aside from me, _there was someone else_…" Koichi bit his lip, as his eyes now stared at the ground. But, before he could even continue Ken finally stirred whilst letting out a few moans of pain escape from his lips. His face was pain-stricken.

"Oh!" Hikari immediately stood as worry filled her mind. As much as she wanted to hear from him, especially regarding that someone else, she just had to worry about that later. Now, Ken needs them. Hikari immediately went to Tailmon and Takeru as she quietly and gently woke them up from their slumber.

Takeru lazily opened his eyes. But, the moment he saw her worried crimson ones, he immediately scratched his sapphire ones and stood up shaking his head. On the otherhand, Tailmon woke up with ease as she immediately stood.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, but something is happening with Ken." The pair along with Tailmon stood at Koichi's side.

"See?" Hikari uttered as she pointed at the struggling Ken. Takeru doesn't also know what to do and didn't bother think of waking the others up. After all, if they don't even know what to do with Ken, how much more _they _could. They barely know anything about the Digital World compared to him and Hikari.

He immediately kneeled beside Ken's body as he tried to shake him. Hoping he'd finally wake up.

"Ken." He called out gently towards him. Ken was silent as he continuously moaned in pain. Koichi just stared at Takeru. He also didn't know what to do nor how to help as well. He just stood there waiting if he can do anything. Then somehow as if having a eureka moment, he went towards his sleeping partner. _'Loweemon might know.'_ He thought with so much faith.

He shook his partner just like Hikari did to wake up Takeru and Tailmon. Somehow he was glad at Loweemon's immediate response to him, as Loweemon woke up with ease. Without hesitation Loweemon also went towards Ken, and took a look himself.

"I also don't know the case of the Digimon Kaiser aside from the fact that he was once filled with darkness. We also don't know if the darkness in his heart has completely been taken away by Lekismon." Loweemon stated simply in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. "Koichi," he called as he turned to his partner. "You mind if you place your crest over his chest. Perhaps, we might know something." With that Takeru stepped aside, and Koichi just nodded in response. Without further ado, he removed his tag from himself and placed it on Ken's chest.

Hikari, Takeru and Tailmon waited as they just stared, and before they knew it Ken's moans grew a little bit more louder and struggling more wilder. He was in even more pain. Suddenly the crest glowed dark purple, somehow causing a gasp to escape Loweemon's lips whilst his scarlet eyes went wide.

"What? What's wrong, Loweemon?" Koichi asked as his face now carried a worried expression himself.

"Just what kind of crest is that anyway? What is happening?" Takeru muttered a little bit frustrated. After all, he didn't even know what these two did and now Ken looks worse than before. He may not be aware of the darkness aura that Hikari can sense, but Koichi's crest was uncanny enough for him to realize that there is darkness surging from it.

"This is the crest of Darkness." Loweemon uttered as he glared at the blond, as the child of hope and light gasped in surprise.

"Darkness?" Hikari muttered as she stared at the crest with disgust. But, that explained things, and Takeru also drew to the same type of conclusion.

_'No wonder I felt great darkness from him. He was the child of Darkness himself. Maybe that's why he felt uncomfortable after he found out what it meant.'_ Hikari thought with disappointment at the same time concern. After all, when she made mention that it was a chosen's child strongest trait, he stared at his crest in disgust, as if regretting the fact that he had it. But, somehow she had to push such doubts away. Of course, there has to be a reason as to why there's a crest of Darkness existing. But, as of now, she's not getting the logic of its existence.

Although, as much as Hikari is disgusted at it, Takeru can't help but share the same resentment on the crest. After all, he hated darkness so much, and now he's standing before the child of Darkness. How could he even bear that? But what can he do? It was decided by those who made the crests.

_'I'm not liking it, but there's got to be a reason.'_ Takeru tried to rationalize.

Koichi can immediately sense the sudden tension the moment Loweemon revealed what it was. He frowned at their expressions, but somehow he can't help but understand them. Of course, it was expected, Darkness is after all evil. He doesn't know why he's there and the purpose of him having the crest, all he knew was that Loweemon and _the other person with him before_ told him that this was meant to be his. He was meant to be the child of darkness. But, why darkness? Does it mean that he was meant to be evil in the first place?

"Yes. It is the crest of Darkness, but Koichi isn't evil. I myself is the warrior of Darkness born from Darkness, but I'm not evil as you have concluded. So please, don't judge us child of hope and light." Loweemon immediately defended. But, Takeru and Hikari just stared at each other for a moment. But, within seconds they just nodded at each other. It's a hard thing to do, but he is indeed a chosen child. It's just the fact that they have been battling the darkness for a long time that it felt so wrong to be allied with one. It was weird, especially for them embodying holy traits.

"We trust you, Koichi. We were just surprised. This is the first time we heard of such crest." Takeru admitted as he tried to smile at Koichi. "We're sorry." Takeru stared at him apologetically.

"It's okay. Thank you." Koichi smiled back accepting the apology, then turned towards Loweemon and signaled him to tell the result, which he did immediately.

"Somehow with the crest's reaction it seems that the crest is sensing darkness still lurking inside his heart. Probably if we could drive it away, maybe he'd finally wake up or feel better." Loweemon uttered calmly.

_'Drive away…'_ Takeru tried to contemplate with his thoughts as his eyes trailed off towards the brunette beside him, who stared at him questioningly. Staring at her, he was reminded of how powerful Hikari was. Hikari and her powers of light, it was certainly enough to heal everyone and even drive away the darkness. Although it has been long since Hikari actually used her powers before his eyes, strongly he believed that Hikari is strong enough to do it.

He immediately reached out for her hand.

"Hikari. Let's do this. I know that you might be having a hard time, but as the child of hope and your best friend, let me support you." Takeru stated simply. He may not have tangible powers like Hikari, but as he was told before three years ago, Hope was the source of Light. It was a crest that definitely suit him, and even his relationship with her. He would definitely be willing to be her source of strength anytime.

Hikari was doubtful at first.

"I did try to help him just now. But I wasn't able to do anything and now he's still struggling." But, Takeru just gazed through her eyes. Somehow assuring her that no matter he'll really do help her and uphold his squeezed her hand to reassure her, causing her to finally nod in agreement as she placed her hand along with Takeru's hand over Ken's forehead concentrating once more. She closed her eyes her thoughts focused on drawing out her powers of light, and for once it felt so smooth and easier to do it.

"I believe in you." Takeru muttered almost inaudibly, but it was enough for Hikari to hear as she smiled.

"Ken!" Hikari and Takeur cried out in unison, as Hikari finally opened her eyes and surprised at the scene unfolding before her. Her body illuminated, defeating the light made by the bonfire. For the first time, their surroundings were once filled with color and life due to the light. Koichi and Takeru were amazed as they stared with awe.

"Amazing." Was all Koichi could muster.

"So this is the power of Light and Hope together." Loweemon stated. He was also surprised himself, he has never seen such strong light. Bright, yet gentle calmng light. It wasn't blinding rather it gives you the feelings of serenity and warmth. Somehow the light covered the area they're residing as the pain, bruises, injuries and scratchest that dwelled to be on Takeru's body disappeared, whilst feeling energy surging inside him. Takeru noticed as he looked as to where the light from Hikari reached that just like him their Digimon partners and the other sleeping Digidestined were healed perfectly like him.

_'Wow.' _Takeru exclaimed in his thoughts due to the overwhelming amazement building up inside him. There were no words that could explain how he felt at the moment other than the fact that it was amazing.

"Errr. What is happening?" Daisuke moaned, whilst the rest of the Digimon also awoke from their sleep as they feel the light penetrating their bodies. But the moment they all noticed the bright light illuminating from Hikari, they all gasped in surprise as they immediately stood up from their leaf beds and went towards Hikari.

Koichi and Takeru didn't reply, more so Hikari as the child of hope and light focused. They may not be aware of what was happening but they could feel the surge of energy running through their veins and the pain they felt a while ago draining away from their bodies.

"Daisuke! I feel so recharged right now!" V-mon exclaimed as his eyes went wide as he stared at himself. V-mon could see his body glowing. "My body felt so strong suddenly. I don't know why, it's like a brand new energy is surging inside me."

"I feel the same too, Dag'ya!" Armadillomon added.

"Me too!" Hawkmon squealed as he also stared at himself amazed.

"It's because of Hikari's light." Tailmon finally answered for them. "They're trying to help him." Tailmon pointed at Ken. Somehow they were all confused, after all they were all surprised at the scene that suddenly The light grew and suddenly Ken's body illuminated as much as Hikari, then suddenly coming out from his pocket was a crest. The crest was hovering above Ken as it swiveled, until it went to a complete stop as it faced the unconscious boy, who's moans are now going faint. The crest glowed, as its form changed now gaining a tag where it could hang, and then suddenly shot a beam of light as a Digi-egg started to form.

"What's happening?!" Miyako finally shouted, totally freaked out. But everyone ignored her as they all just watched quietly.

The Digi-egg formed within seconds, but cracked immediately.

"Ken!" It cried as a fresh digimon appeared from it. It was a small digimon having a leaf over his head. Kinda like Tanemon only smaller, and having a single yet bigger leaf on his head. But, the digimon continued to glow, as its form changed.

"Ken!" It cried still on his other form now like a smaller version of Wormon with lighter color wrapped in a cacoon. Ken finally started stir again, and his eyelids fought to open them. The digimon continued to glow, as it changed once more. Now, finally as Wormon, still calling his name.

"Ken!" Wormon cried loudly as he could, as the light finally disappeared from the crest as it dropped on Ken's stomach. Everyone was definitely in awe at the same time happy to see that Wormon, who was so kind, was back and alive.

Ken's eyes finally opened slowly as his gaze landed on the digimon in front of him. He was also surprised as he marveled at the surroundings, then turned back to the digimon in front of him.

"Wormon…" He muttered, everyone was surprised at his calmer tone. It's voice maybe the same as the Digimon Kaiser, but it wasn't cold, nor was it harsh. It was kinder and more gentle, and the tone of it can be reflected at his gaze towards the newly revived digimon before them. For once, Miyako felt a sudden change of heart and somehow believed that one of her theories were correct. The theory that perhaps Ken was just used and he's actually a kind person. Daisuke also felt the same and somehow felt more confident that his intuition wasn't wrong after all, as he smiled at the scene. But, amongst all them, Iori couldn't share the same sentiment though.

"Ken, you finally heard me." Wormon muttered as he flashed a smile at Ken. Ken, without hesitation, snaked his arms around the Digimon before him, and carefully cradled it to his chest. He was amazed at how his arms followed his brain's command. After three long years, finally his body was his own and his to command.

"Wormon." He patted it gently, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Wormon was real, and he can feel his warmth radiating on his chest, causing tears to slide down his pale features. "Wormon!" He choked as he sobbed.

Hikari finally stopped, as Takeru let go of her hand as the two of them marveled at the tearjerking moment before them. But, that didn't stop Hikari from glowing with light though.

"I can feel it. Ken's heart, he's truly not evil at all." Hikari muttered, which was audible enough for everybody to hear. Even Iori, who just grimaced at the remark. But, he can't turn blind on this hearthfelt reunion before him.

_'Perhaps, he may not really be bad after all.'_ Iori sighed, resigning in his thoughts, as he finally smiled along with the rest of the Digidestined.

But, before can anybody enjoy this heartwarming reunion, suddenly…

"Tear Arrow!" With that an array of ice arrows shot far above the skies, causing gasps to escape from everybody's lips.

"Lekismon!" Koichi cried out, as he gritted his teeth.

"Everyone take cover!" Tailmon ordered as each and everyone hid under trees and bushes. A gust of wind suddenly reigned over them as large numbers of digimon appeared behind Lekismon, specifically three Airdramons and Devidramons and a flock of Bakemons.

"What the hell is happening now?!" Miyako screamed in panic as she found herself squeazing Hawkmon, who she noticed is still glowing. "And what the hell is happening to you?!"

"I don't know, Miyako. But, I can still feel the surge of energy flowing and growing inside me." Hawkmon simply stated and the rest of the partner digimons can agree.

Hikari was still glowing, as the crest of light's marking appeared on her chest, baffling Takeru, Tailmon and Patamon, who are at her side.

"What's happening Hikari? Are you okay?!" Tailmon screamed, but Hikari just calmly nodded. Even she was surprised but she wasn't worried at all. After all, how could she? It was the powers of light resonating and pulsating inside her.

"Koichi, you seem to know, who Lekismon is what is he? And who is he?!" Daisuke exclaimed frantically turning a fierce gaze at the raven haired lad. But, before he could retort…

"Tear Arrow!" Another rain of ice arrows came down upon them, and all they could do was hide under the trees.

"Spinning Needle!" The Airdramon's cried as air spears shot through the trees almost hitting the Digidestined. Ken, who just awoke from his daze can't help but marvel at what suddenly transpired before him. He was more disorientated, and couldn't find a way to grasp the situation.

"Lekismon is also a partner digimon of _someone_ I used to be with. But, right now, we have to drive them away or we'll all be killed!" Everyone was certainly confused at the sudden revelation from the raven haired lad, but before they could even contemplate…

"Crimson Nail!" The Devidramons cried as the trees where they're hiding immediately disintegrated, causing everybody to scream in fear.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Oh my gosh, a cliffhanger! Lol XD

***If you noticed, (unless you didn't I might as well say it) the voice Ken heard was definitely from Wormon. (reference to previous chapter) lol. (if you get it before reading this review/pm me hahahaha I would just like to know how many guessed/conlcuded right.)***

Anyways, I hope you like this new chapter!

Well, yes it is a great wonder that I am updating this fic in a daily basis. To be honest, I'm surprised myself because sometimes it takes days to do so, but the moment I finish a chapter, I can't help but continue writing even further into the story! Yes, I am enjoying myself as well.

Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter despite it ending in a cliffhanger :p

Just so you'd know I made a **poll** as to which of my stories I should make a faster update, so if you're supporting **Dark Reveries** be sure to drop by my profile and vote!

Also, thanks for reading, please do review!

I'm open to comments, suggestions, ideas, criticismss and what not regards to the chapter. So, just send them!

TC and do look forward for my next update!


	9. Chapter 8

(Since I'll be leaving home on the afternoon and I don't know what time in the evening I'll be home, I posted this now...)

First of all, like always thanks for those , who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Taeniaea**

**Aero Angemon**

Well, how's the taste of my current writing style? Basically when I first started **Dark Reveries** and revived it, my writing is incomparable to my current. It could be either better or worse. But, nonetheless, I hope the style suites your taste. :p

Although I did notice something, because I reread the last chapter and I noticed that there were words left out. I thought it was my usual sickness in writing (when I have a lot of thoughts, sometimes I tend to mix up words or left them out), but when I read the word document (my backup copy) the missing words are there (and I've been noticing this since way back). It seems to me that the docs manager can't save everything perfectly (an irritating bug). So, if ever there are left out words, please inform me. I value quality more than anything else. That will really do me a favor so I can fix it (since I don't regularly reread my work).

Oh my gosh, (I was reminded of last chapter) I bet you're all worried as to what happened to them? Die or Live? Of course… DIEEE!

No, I'm just kidding hahahaha! Well, guess what, I'll let you in a spoiler, THEY LIVED!XD

Okay that was corny don't mind me here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_Stand up! The hero is within me  
There's no way I can lose to the towering target  
Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest  
I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow  
Start a hot battle_

Target-Red Crash-

By: Wada Kouji

(Digimon Adventure 02 OST)

* * *

o- Chapter 8 –o

"Crimson Nail!" The Devidramons cried as the trees where they're hiding immediately disintegrated, causing everybody to scream in fear.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Takeru protectively held Hikari under him as he held on to the ground.

Koichi stood up from his place as he raised his Digivice into the air.

"Loweemon! I know you can feel the energy, so use it! Digivolve!" Koichi screamed, as light from the Digivce appeared. Loweemon nodded as he rushed towards the enemy with his body flashing in light. His body immediately changed as he was now running in fours.

"KaiserLoweemon!" Loweemon screamed on his new form. Then suddenly the three new ancient digimon also ran into the open air, where all the enemies flocked together.

"I can also feel the energy, Daisuke! It's overflowing inside me!" V-mon muttered as he suddenly started to glow.

"Miyako, I can also feel it!" Hawkmon flapped and his body glowed even brighter.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako cried in worry.

"Me too, Dag'ya!" Armadillomon stated, as his whole body glowed.

In unison, the three digimon suddenly glowed, as they grew their forms changing, as they all shouted:

"XV-mon!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Ankylamon!"

The three new Digidestined marveled at their partners.

"Wow, V-mon! You digivolved!" Daisuke uttered in amazement. XV-mon shot a look at Daisuke, who just grinned. "Alright, XV-mon, knock their senses off!" Daisuke cheered as he pointed towards the sky.

"Iori, don't I look awesome, Dag'ya?!" Ankylomon stated as he stared at his partner, who just stared back with the same expression as the older ones before him as he smiled.

"Definitely! Do your best Ankylomon!" Iori smiled like a child for the first time. He was just happy, happy to see that his friend was able to attain power and grow stronger.

"Go, Aquilamon! Help out KaiserLoweemon!" Miyako ordered, which Aquilamon obliged as he nodded and flew.

Takeru and Hikari were amazed at the sight before them. After all, with the Dark Towers standing all over Digital World, it was impossible for them to Digivolve ever since they came back. Ken was also surprised, although he wasn't the one directly building the Dark Towers, he was quite aware that even if the Digimon Kaiser was gone, they were still functioning.

"How is that possible?" Ken voiced out with utter disbelief.

Takeru found himself staring at the crest that formed on Hikari's chest.

"Could it be?" Takeru stated with skeptism, but somehow believed that it was-Hikari's crest. Patamon trailed his eyes to where his partner was staring.

"I could feel it too, Takeru." Patamon stated as his body glowed beside Takeru.

"It's Hikari's light. It was enough to overcome the Dark Tower's interference with our Digivolution." Tailmon stated so simply. "That means we might be able to digivolve as well."

"But, I couldn't understand. How come even Daisuke and the rest's Digimon were able to? They couldn't digivolve normally before?" Takeru threw a question at the two holy digimon, who just shrugged. Then he stared once more at her chest.

"You're probably thinking the same way, huh?" Hikari gently smiled at him, who finally shifted his gazed towards her face. "Let's try it. Tailmon!" Hikari cried as she pulled out her Digivice.

"Patamon!" Takeru did likewise as he also too his out.

"Digivolve!" They stated in unison, as their digivices glowed. Hikari's chest glowed brighter as well.

"Patamon, Digivolve!"

"Tailmon, Digivolve!"

The two digimons cried as their bodies illuminated with light as they immediately morphed into a different shape as both of them grew taller with wings specifically in the form of angels.

"Angemon!"

"Angewomon!"

Takeru and Hikari stared at the two Digimons with amazement. After all, it's not like every day that they can digivolve like this. Especially Tailmon, who has to digivolve to perfect form.

The angels along with the rest of the digimons charged at the enemies, as they all evenly battled it all out with the enemies. The Digidestined, along with the newly awakened Ken, who's carrying Wormon on his arms, all gathered up into the open field as they all watched the newly evolved digimon defending them from the sudden attacks.

"Takeru, they're not controlled by anything. However, I can sense from each and every one of them the darkness lingering inside their hearts. They have succumbed to darkness!" Angemon stated, as he struggled with a Devidramon.

"What does that mean, Takeru?!" Daisuke exclaimed definitely clueless. Takeru couldn't find the strength to say it himself. But he can certainly answer his question. The blond kept his mouth shut though. But, Daisuke, due to impatience clenched Takeru's shirt in his palms threatening him to answer. "Hey, answer me!"

"Daisuke!" Miyako screamed as she tried to pull off Daisuke, who won't even budge. "What the hell, Daisuke?!"

"Judging by what he said, and I know that Hikari and Takeru both understood." Koichi trailed off, as his eyes just stared at the skies. "Angemon meant that the Digimon we're battling right now are outright evil with hearts filled with Darkness." Daisuke immediately let go of Takeru's shirt as he now faced the raven haired lad.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke still couldn't grasp the concept, but he's getting there. "So, they're like controlled by this darkness thing?" He asked, as Koichi just shook his head.

"He meant that they're digimon who chose to be evil. They're not controlled by anything unlike how the Digimon Kaiser who controlled digimon to be evil, they're all soldiers of darkness and there's no other way we can win this until we _defeat_ them." Ken finally joined the conversation as he held Wormon in his arms. He perfectly understood, after all, like the Digidestined from three years ago, he also went through the same thing as he went alongside Ryo Akiyama in the past. They had to battle and kill digimon like these, specifically Mileniummon.

"Ken." Wormon uttered in a worried tone, as he glanced at his partner worriedly.

"I could say that as I was once a person controlled by darkness that what Angemon meant isn't exactly like what I have went through." Ken uttered coldly as he bit his lip.

Yes, the cat's out of the bag. He finally announced the fact that he really wasn't behind everything the Digimon Kaiser did. But, he has to admit that the Digimon Kaiser was kind of his darker self. The Kaiser was darkness that hid in the depths of heart, which only took form and took over him. Darkness growing from hatred and envy. But, while he lay still in that dark abyss in the depths of his soul, Ken realized that even if he fell badly down, Wormon would still be right at his side to help him up. It was the light in the Dark Abyss that saved him. Light coming from Hikari, the light that guided him to Wormon, and somehow he felt ever so grateful for what the brunette did for him.

Truly, the light, no matter how deep you are in the darkness, could reach you and guide you away from it. But, he has to admit, it wasn't easy. Even if he was saved, he believed that he was still cruel and it was his fault for letting the Darkness eat him alive. After all, Digimon Kaiser was his embodiment of darkness, it was a fact. But nonetheless, now that he was given the chance, he would wanted to atone himself by fighting along the Digidestined as one himself.

"And right now, they're here to kill." He didn't have the right to say that as he was once an evil person himself, rather forced to be one. But, he can't help it. He has to break the truth to them rather than just sugarcoating everything.

Iori stared at Ken with disgust.

_'Just how can he say that so easily?!'_ Iori thought with loath. _'He was obviously implying that we should kill them!'_

"No way, there's no way we can kill those Digimon!" Miyako pleaded her face worry stricken. "Aren't they Digimon? Digimon has lives, right?! It's like killing living people!"

"This is why I can't say it." Takeru finally muttered an answer, his gaze solemn and serious. "It's hard to bear. However, this is also what I meant when I asked you guys if you're ready. We don't know what we're up against from now on, and," He paused as he closed his eyes, remembering the events of three years ago as to how they slayed so many evil Digimon. He also can't help but feel bad for it. But, they had to do it or else. "This was one of it." It was Miyako's turn to grapple Takeru's shirt, as her eyes now brimmed with tears and heart filled with frustration.

"How can you be so cold and heartless?!" She cried, but Hikari just stared at her sympathetically as she rubbed Miyako's back.

"I also can't imagine that we have to come to this again. But, it can't be helped." Hikari stated as she bit her lips. Of course, she loves Digimon so much, and killing them is definitely against her ideals. Daisuke can't help but find himself shocked as what was revealed before him.

_'Kill.'_ He stated in his thoughts. He definitely can't do that. But as he stared at Takeru, Koichi, Ken and especially, Hikari's faces he could sense that they were all prepared to do this. He felt a little bit mortified by the fact that he wasn't like them who can handle such task so calmly like this. Not to mention that the girl he admired also held the same sentiment and resolve as them.

Daisuke gritted his teeth in frustration, whilst kicking the dirt in on the ground, and screamed. He doesn't know how to say it. He was scared. It felt so much like a crime.

Hikari walked towards him as she held both his hands, her eyes sadly staring through his chocolate orbs.

"Daisuke, if you can't handle it. Run away. Run back to the real world." She gently stated, though her words may be calm, it made him feel more mortified. After all, he can't believe that the girl he admires so much would rather stay and even tell him to run away! Of course, who wouldn't be embarrassed? That was a direct hit on his man pride.

"Daisuke!" XV-mon cried his name, as he stared at XV-mon, who have he seen for the first time struggling with his battles with an Airdramon. XV-mon was really having a hard time as he was just dodging the attacks, whilst retaliating with hesitation. With the looks of the situation XV-mon was receiving more deadly hits; unlike Airdramon barely scathed it was still full of vigor. Daisuke's heart clenched. He couldn't stand his closest friend getting hurt like this.

"Spinning Needle!" Airdramon screamed, as each needle pierced through XV-mon, making a loud scream escape his lips.

"XV-mon!" Daisuke gasped his eyes worry-stricken.

"Daisuke. If you don't fight. XV-mon will…" Hikari tried to continue, but Takeru held her shoulder signaling her not to continue, which she adhered to as she just stared through his eyes.

It was twisted, but somehow Daisuke was finally able to understand.

_'If I don't let XV-mon fight, he will die. Not only that everyone will die and we won't be able to find and defeat who took Hikari away.' _He thought bitterly. It was totally against his ideals, but somehow he understood. He understood how these calm people before got their resolve. They weren't doing this just because they're evil digimon and wanted to expel them, they're doing this because they want to protect someone.

"XV-mon! Don't even dare hold back! Finish them!" He ordered as he threw his signature punch in the air, somehow causing Miyako to throw a disapproving gaze on him.

"What the hell, Daisuke! How could you?!" She screamed at him, whilst Iori just stared at him in disbelief.

"If you can't fight, Miyako just leave!" Daisuke screamed back, which took Miyako aback causing her to flinch at the sudden outburst. Yes, it was the same words Hikari threw on him, only in a harsher tone.

"What are you-?!"

"You heard me right?" Daisuke stared at them solemnly. "I'll say it again. If you can't fight, leave. Go back home to the Real World."

"I don't understand." Miyako's eyes started to brim with tears once more. She also can't understand. But she stared at the girl who tried to comfort her. This time there was no more sympathy. At the moment all she can see is the gaze of someone prepared to fight with all her might. She also searched into the eyes of the others: Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Koichi and back at Daisuke they all held the same gaze. "Why?" She choked. Daisuke placed his hands on her shoulders, as he gazed directly at her hazel eyes filled with tears. Making sure Daisuke caught her attention completely, he pointed towards where Aquilamon was fighting. Like XV-mon, who was holding back due to his hesitation, Aquilamon was doing the same thing and eventually entered the same state as XV-mon.

"Look at Hikari. Look at the Digital World. Do you want to help them? Look at Aquilamon. Do you want him to die?" He asked calmly. Iori can hear every bit of it as he was also surprised. Like Miyako, he felt the same. He just can't kill.

Miyako nodded in response as she tried to wipe a tear away from her tears.

"Then we have to fight. If we don't fight them, who will? Sora, Mimi, all the other older Digidestined including Hikari and Takeru also shared the same burden of defeating these kinds of digimon. But they did it with complete resolve, because they all realized that if they don't fight, who will? Who will save them? Who will save those who can't fight like them?" Miyako and Iori stared at him wide eyed, but somehow realized what he meant. "We are Digidestined, like the older ones, we also have to fight. We don't know the gravity of the situation compared to before, but we have to do our best."

The rest were surprised at the sudden wisdom Daisuke shared. But he was right, and somehow the fact that he understood everything perfectly sent relief to all of them, especially Hikari and Takeru. After all, although Daisuke may lack a little bit of intelligence on certain areas still, he was a person with charisma, and leader ready to lead and guide his team no matter how dire situation is. It was Daisuke who could knock some sense to you when you least expect it. Just like Taichi, who would go against anything head on with complete resolve.

Miyako nodded as she finally cleaned her face from tears, as she stared determiningly at Aquilamon.

"Aquilamon, do your best! Do this for everyone!" She screamed.

Ankylamon who was fighting on land, who was fending off the Bakemons from hurting the Digidestined stood beside Iori. Like the two digimons who used to be hesitant, he was also the same as he received more attacks due to the ample number of Bakemons ganging up on him.

"Iori…" He called his partner, as if asking for the same thing Miyako and Daisuke just gave their respective partners. Young as he may be, he was definitely able to grasp the concept of everything. Then he thought about his father, who died as a policeman. _'Father…Father must have done the same thing as well to protect innocent lives.' _He stated at his thoughts. Then he stared back at his partner as he nodded, his eyes also flaring with determination.

"Thanks, Iori." With that all the digimon finally gave their all as they all fought back, filled with resolve like their partners.

"Ken." Wormon called, his eyes were also fueled with determination as he stared at the Aquilmaon, who was fighting alone with the Airdramons. "Let me fight too!" Ken followed his gaze, and understood immediately. Ken nodded as he let go of his partner in his arms and raised his black digivice. Although Wormon was just reborn, if Wormon says he can, Ken believes that he can fight.

"Wormon, let us start atoning for our sins! Digivolve!" The rest were surprised, but somehow felt that their faith him on him growing. It was just a surprise because he was actually helping them when they were just fighting with him this morning. With that, light that illuminated from Wormon's body grew brighter, as his body once again went through another cycle of evolution.

"Stingmon!" Wormon cried while on his newly evolved form. Without seconds to waste, he also flew to the skies with his new found wings assisting Aquilamon. With the new ally, XV-mon, Angemon, Angewomon and Aquilamon had it easy as they all finally eliminated the digimon rampaging on the skies.

Angewomon soared up high in the skies hovering over all of the enemy digimon.

She positioned herself strategically, and then changed to a shooting stance with a ring of rainbow appearing above her head. Upon remembering what this meant, Angemon screamed out to everyone.

"Everyone direct your strongest attack on Angewomon!" He pointed at the ring of rainbow, as he flew near to her and took the lead. "Heaven's Knuckle!" The rest of the digimon and the other Digidestined, who wheren't familiar with what happening, felt that it was crazy. But, the other Digimons just nodded as they directed towards it, with XV-mon following right behind Angemon.

"This is crazy, but okay! X-Laser!" The rest of the flying digimon followed suit, as they stroke with their own projectiles.

"Moon Shooter!"

"Blast Laser!"

The attacks went through as it got absorbed inside the ring of rainbow that grew as each attack got absorbed. Angewomon then nodded at Angemon.

"Everyone, get away!" Angemon ordered, which the rest adhered to. With the field clear but enemies, Angewomon released her arrow.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon cried, finally releasing it. It was a giant arrow as it shot through from her bow, leaving out a pathway of light. The Airdramons and Devidramons screamed in pain as the giant arrow grazed right through them. It was one giant attack, but enough to disintegrate them to bits of data.

Anyklamon, on the other hand, was successful on eliminating the Bakemon's that tried to attack the children on ground with his "Tail Hammer" and "Megaton Press". It was rather chaotic than graceful compared to the Sky Fighters, but sufficient to disintegrate the ruthless Bakemon into data. However, one of the digimons was missing, and Ankylamon failed not to miss it.

"Where's KaiserLoweemon?" He asked as he stared at Koichi, who just wore his usual poker face.

The rest of the flying Digimons flew down ready to defend another round if there was more party coming their way.

"He's probably fighting against, Lekismon right now." He simply retorted. But speaking of the devil, KaiserLoweemon suddenly skidded right beside Ankylamon from the unshaven forest and suddenly collapsed. His metal body heavily bruised, rather scratched and scraped. Koichi immediately rushed towards his partner's side, along with the still glowing Hikari with the crest still illuminating from her chest.

Somehow finally noticing it, Miyako can't help but wonder as she asked Takeru.

"Takeru, what's on Hikari's chest? Isn't that the symbol on Hikari's Digimental?" Daisuke, Ken and Iori, who caught the question, neared themselves at the blond also hoping to hear the answer.

"It's her power that manifested into her crest's symbol, and we believe that it's also the power that helped Ken and gave the powers to your Digimons to digivolve." Miyako found herself baffled once more. But, somehow with all the crazy things that has been happening right before her, it would be stupid not to believe. Plus, just remembering the event that just transpired before the attack, and the fact that Hikari is currently a mass of energy, truly it is stupid not to believe.

Hikari on the other hand stood beside Koichi, as she placed her hand of KaiserLoweemon.

"Is this okay? Isn't this trouble for you?" KaiserLoweemon groaned. But, Hikari just shook her head.

"If I can do just as much, I'm okay." She stated, but somehow her body suddenly started to fade. Like data, and Takeru didn't fail to miss that along with Koichi who was kneeling beside her, as Takeru dove immediately towards Hikari to stop her, trampling her to the ground.

"Hikari!" Takeru screamed at the girl, who's now lying beneath his legs. Their faces a ruler away from each other. Daisuke was flustered at the scene, at the same time baffled along with the rest. With that Hikari's light finally disappeared along with the crest on her chest. "Hikari!" Takeru cried as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. Just seeing her like that sent fear to Takeru, and he just can't bear seeing her disappearing from him again.

"I'm sorry." She simply sighed, whilst Takeru pulled himself away from the hug and stared at her with a worry-stricken face, then pulled himself and her up on their feet.

"Just don't over exert yourself. I don't want to lose you anymore." He stated, which was audible enough for Daisuke to hear, who can't help but feel jealous at the two. But, before his anger could flare up, something caught his attention. Even the rest noticed as they saw light illuminated to the newly evolved digimon, aside from Stingmon, and Angemon, as they went back to their rookie forms with the exception of Angewomon, who reverted back to her adult form.

"What? What happened?" V-mon shrieked as he stared at his hands, obviously shocked at the sudden transformation.

"How come it's only us? Dag'ya." Armadillomon was also shocked at his sudden change of appearance.

"Are you guys okay?" Iori asked as he approached his armored partner feeling a little bit worried.

"I'm feeling okay, Dag'ya. I don't feel weak at all, but the strength that caused us to digivolve is no longer with us, Dag'ya." Armadillomon replied with a frown. But, Iori just patted his head.

"Nonetheless, you did well, Armadillomon."

"I see. So it's because of Hikari's light that caused them to digivolve." Ken uttered his voice solemn and serious.

"But, why only V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon changed back?" Miyako asked, still having the lingering of disbelief. After all, it's kind of unfair that it's only their digimon that has to change back.

"Probably because V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon has never experienced digivolution, and it just happens that due to the overwhelming light from Hikari that gave them the power to digivolve. It wasn't natural for them, unlike ours." Takeru stated with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Then why did Hikari's digimon also changed back?" Daisuke's turn to ask.

"It's because Angewoman is already a Perfect. To retain that, the power of the crest is needed, and since I don't have it right now and it was only the power of my light that also caused her to evolve, she wasn't able to hold up that form." Hikari uttered in a worried tone.

"I see. Now I understand. Somehow due to your powers activating, the powers of your crest were also awakened." Takeru stated in an amazed tone, as realization hit him. "Then that means, if you can still use the powers of your crest that means that we still have it or probably the powers of the crest were returned to us!"

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked, he can't follow at all. He doesn't understand it, nor does Miyako and Iori as they all had confused expressions. They may have heard tales of the adventures the previous Digidestined had, but they were never able to fathom the concept of what happened before. After all, since they weren't able to experience them at first hand, and it was just now that they were able to do so.

"Remember that we used to digivolve into perfect and even ultimate forms right?" Daisuke and the other two just nodded at Takeru, who walked towards Ken, "And it's because of this" Takeru poined at the Tag and Crest hanging on Ken's neck. "Since a tag and crest existed once again it is only possible that the power to digivolve further might have once again returned to us. It would be great if we can still get our hands on the tags and crest;the only problem is Taichi and the others aren't here, and we don't even know if we can go back home yet nor even contact them through our D-Terminals."

"But, it is also possible for you guys to be able to attain the crest and tags and awaken them, since you were able to take those Digimentals in their place." Hikari supposed. "We're not sure yet, but it is more likely if they existed, since I was able to awaken the crest's power. But seeing that I'm not in my real body, without the crest itself it's harder for me to activate its powers."

"Then…" Takeru gasped as shed of hope immediately filled his heart. "Then I can still use mine? My crest." Back then three years ago, it was easier to activate the powers of the crest ever since he acquired it and unlocked its powers. But now that it's gone, and the fact that he's unsure that the powers of the crest in his heart still existed within him, can he still use it?

But he did remember. He barely could remember it, was it someone or voice hidden in light it told them that the crests need not to be in tangible form for the crests were just physical embodiments of their trait hidden in the depths of their hearts. It was within them just sleeping, the crest was just a catalyst. But, then again they released the powers of the crest to the Digimon Sovereigns two years ago to retain the balance of the Digital World. Does that still hold true despite it? But, then again, if Hikari can still awaken and use them, then he'll hold on to it.

But before they could contemplate further a rain of ice arrows flew from the sky.

"Tear Arrow!" The still champion digimons immediately protected what they could as they received the attack.

Lekismon finally showed herself as she jumped back into the ground this time with a silhouette behind her back.

Koichi immediately recognized who the silhouette hiding behind the digimon was as he felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"It's you!"

* * *

Another cliffy!

Hahahaha. I wonder why I fell in love with cliffhangers but don't you think this battle is drawing too long?

I hope you don't.

I am really amazed right now that I am able to write continuously. Seriously, amongst all of my fics, this fic just became something natural to mind. O.o to the point that when I finish a chapter, I can write another one immediately (I feel really comfortable writing this). Well, if you've noticed I update it now in a regular basis. Usually at night time (gmt+8) lol. (I hope you guys don't mind that?)

Anyways, once again thanks for reading **Dark Reveries**' latest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Please do drop a review for it really motivates me to write further! :p

TC and look forward for the next!


	10. Chapter 9

First of all, like always thanks for those, who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Aero Angemon**

**Together Again**

Are things being revealed too fast? I was just wondering :p But at least it would explain things right? I'm just avoiding plot holes. I may be revealing a lot of things, but they're all just a scratch on the surface. There's more to be unveiled as the story progresses, and I hope that you guys ain't experiencing IO (Info Overload) lol.

Anyways, I just realized that the summary itself had grammar errors o.o (quickly revises it XD). Oh well, I wonder why I noticed just now! Hahahaha (Damn this makes me wanna go back and revise the prior chapters XD, what do you guys think?).

Nonetheless, moving on for now, I hope that you'd enjoy another installment of **Dark Reveries**. :)

(P.S. be surprised. There will be an introduction. Hahahaha. Just read through and you'll see what I mean.)

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_You're never alone, don't ever give up, look up at the sky and raise your fist into the air_  
_"With you around, there's nothing to worry about now"_  
_I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh_  
_With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling_  
_Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all,_  
_As long as I believe I can do it_  
_These footsteps have taught me to, always, Never Give Up!_

Never Give Up

By: Sonar Pocket

(Digimon Xros Wars Opening Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 9 –o

Lekismon finally showed herself as she jumped back into the ground this time with a silhouette hiding behind her back.

Koichi immediately realized who the silhouette was, recognizing its shape. His azure eyes widen in surprise.

"It' you, Riku!" He called out as he ran towards Lekismon. Everyone was surprised, but expecting it. After all, he knew who Lekismon was, it would only be logical for him to know so much that's related to the digimon after all.

KaiserLoweemon however immediately blocked his path with his body, skidding in front of Koichi.

"Stop it, Koichi. It's not safe." KaiserLoweemon muttered as he stared at Lekismon with disgust. "I can sense the power of Darkness from them. It's so strong. I don't know what they can do from here on." Everyone heard it clear as day, causing shivers to run down their spine.

The silhouette finally revealed herself as she stood beside Lekismon. She was a girl with a pale complexion, light blonde hair hanging behind her back cut in a layered fashion and her lifeless eyes colored with the shade of electric blue. She was clad in a black sleeveless shirt, showing her midriff with a red sleeveless hoodie over it. Her legs clothed in black shorts, in the same length as Hikari's with a red belt. Her feet clad with black boots reaching up midway below the knee with black socks reaching up over her knee, whilst her arms were covered with red fingerless gloves. Like Koichi and Ken, she also had a tag and crest hanging on her neck.

She just stared at them with a smirk-stricken face affirming KaiserLoweemon's statement.

"You're really are a warrior of Darkness, KaiserLoweemon for sensing so much. Long time no see, Koichi." She greeted with a gentle voice, but it was cold, whist she wore an apathetic expression. Her aura was the same as that of the Digimon Kaiser, only more eerie and uncanny than him. Yes, she was definitely bathed and breathing in Darkness. Ken could sense that as well with the years he spent in the darkness somehow he has learned to. But, he was aware that he was far from being like her. Like the digimons that they battled a while ago, she's here out of her own will. She wasn't coaxed nor forced to be here.

Hikari could feel herself flinching from the spot, as the stranger before them took a step closer.

"I could sense it as well like KaiserLoweemon. She's no ordinary child." Hikari uttered her voice filled with fear as she grasped on Takeru's sleeves trembling. Takeru pierced through the girl before them. He may not have sensing powers like Hikari, but just by looking at her, he could assess that she really is bad with the dark aura that she has.

Daisuke noticed the fear in Hikari's expression, and how Hikari felt threatened by the stranger's appearance. Although he was well aware that V-mon couldn't digivolve again like a while ago, he has no other choice but to be strong and protect her. He stared at the other two Digidestined who had their Digimon de-evolved. Catching his gaze, they stared back at him and nodded. Somehow understanding the gravity of the situation, their minds were in sync as they screamed in unison:

"Digimental, Up!"

V-mon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon were once more bathed in the light of evolution, as they changed into their armored forms respectively:

"Blazing Courage, Flamedramon!"

"Bursting Purity, Shurimon!"

"Steel Knowledge, Digmon!"

The three armored digimon now stood along with the Adults in a defensive stance ready to attack.

"Ha!" the girl, whom Koichi referred to as Riku, scoffed. "So you lot dare to go up against me and Lekismon? " Her laugh immediately stopped, as her expression now became more somber and her eyes glaring coldly at the group before her.

Koichi stared at her with a frightened expression, his eyes wide and teeth clenched. It wasn't the Riku he used to know at all.

"Riku, what are you saying?!" Koichi exclaimed as he now stood beside KaiserLoweemon instead, both of his hands gripped into two balls of fist.

"Koichi." KaiserLoweemon uttered in sadness. After all, he could relate as to how Koichi is feeling right now, seeing that she was once their comrade. He also knows how much Koichi cares for her to drive him to travel aimlessly all over the Digital World ever since she suddenly disappeared. Actually, KaiserLoweemon was aware of the darkness that girl held and he wasn't surprised that Riku chose the path of darkness. However, he just doesn't know why and where the darkness in her heart came from. After all, it was so sudden. Staring through the eyes of his partner, he could see the pain in them and that stung his soul.

"You don't understand, do you? But you should, child of darkness!" Riku bellowed, her voice cold as ever. "Enough chit chat, I'm not here to talk. I'm here to take you all down. Lekismon!"

The rest of the Digidestined couldn't understand what was once again going on before them, but with the looks of it Riku and Lekismon is an enemy.

"You heard her." Daisuke muttered, his gaze flared up. "Go!" He ordered, as Iori and Miyako, shouted a "Yeah!" behind him as their armored digimons charged.

"Stingmon!" Ken called out to his partner, who just nodded at him and flew alongside them. Lekismon were on her feet as she danced along with the pursuers landing kicks on them.

KaiserLoweemon just stared from the distance along with Angemon and Tailmon. Sure he had fought Lekismon tons already every time they met, hoping to pin her down and make her cough off some answers regarding their whereabouts and what they were planning, but he never fought with them as an enemy. He never considered it that way. He found himself frozen on the spot. It was a battle he didn't want to enter.

"Takeru." Angemon called out to his partner who just gazed at the scene before them. Hikari couldn't find herself to raise her digivice, and say the words to ask Tailmon to armor digivolve. The Lekismon they saw during the battle with the Digimon Kaiser was definitely different to now. Not exactly different as to which Lekismon it was, rather different in terms of power. She could sense it with the dark aura intensifying inside the mysterious digimon, and with that she's scared.

Takeru could sense her fear as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knows that he can't send Angemon to battle like this. If Hikari was this scared, then these guys must have some power, power that's terrifying enough to scare her. Yes, he was now scared himself.

He reflected back to his eureka moment during the moment they discovered that the crests power were still inside them. He wondered if he could also unlock the power of the crests like Hikari did, would that be their chance to win or escape this battle?

But, thinking back again, the reason why Hikari was able to tap crest's powers was because her powers somehow tapped into it. He didn't have such powers to begin with to do so. Not that he's aware of it if he does.

The pack of digimons struggled against Lekismon, as they received more hits rather than sending them back despite having Stingmon by their side. Lekismon was just fast and they all couldn't keep up no matter how they tried to trap him. She was slick as she danced around them and would redirect the digimon's attacks on each other.

Daisuke, Iori, Miyako and Ken watched intently at the scene. They could sense that it was a hard battle and now understood that Lekismon was truly different. Daisuke now glared at Takeru.

"Hey! You were the one who pushed me to have this resolve, now where's your fighting spirit?!" Takeru could feel his lips tug into a frown. He could feel his heart racing beneath his chest—he was nervous. He couldn't find the words to respond to the child of courage and friendship. After all, if he could run he would have and just come back again after once he felt that he's strong enough. With the way the team is now, it's just obvious that Lekismon is beyond their league despite having Wormon, Tailmon and Loweemon who can digivolve. But if it was Taichi's digimon and the other's they would definitely stand a chance.

"Koichi, I know that this is against your desires, but let me help them. Riku and Lekismon definitely not up to any good. We can't let them have their own way." KaiserLoweemon begged as he can no longer bear just watching on the sidelines knowing that his old friend would eventually kill them along with their new found friends. Koichi sighed as he stared at his partner with despondence. He didn't like this at all, but there was no other choice. Even if he wanted to run away, and bring the rest of his new friends along with him, he knew with the way Riku and Lekismon looked they wouldn't let them get away that easily. He sighed once more but nodded with reluctance.

"Go." He mustered, and without hesitation KaiserLoweemon joined the frontlines.

Takeru could feel Hikari tremble on his arm. Biting her lips, she raised her digivice.

"Tailmon, Digimental Up!" Takeru was surprised, but Tailmon didn't refuse as she accepted the light of evolution to take over her body.

"The Smile of Light, Nefertimon!"

"Go, Nefertimon!" She closed her eyes as she screamed, as if preparing for the worst. Angemon felt more uncomfortable as he realized that it was only him that didn't join the battle.

"Takeru," He once again called to his partner, who just ignored him. He can't understand. But, he can't also charge into this skirmish knowing that Takeru isn't backing him up with support.

Takeru finally stared back at him. "No, not yet. Not now." He finally voiced. Angemon certainly doesn't understand but he just complied. Although he just stood on the sides, Angemon watched Lekismon carefully as he studied the way she fights. Hoping that if worse comes to worst, at least he wasn't wasting his time by just simply dawdling around.

The digimons were fighting with all their might. However, Lekismon threw another set of "Moon Night Kick's" and used the Digimon she kicked as springboards as she sprung into the air, finally performing her famous finisher: "Tear Arrow!" Lekismon cried as a set of ice arrows fell from the night sky as it hit most of the armored digimon, who finally lost their powers thus once again de-evolving them back to their child forms.

"V-mon!" Daisuke screamed at his partner, who barely any strength length ran back to his partner, along with Hawkmon and Armadillomon. The three beat-up digimon collapsed in front of the children. Their breathing becoming uneven.

"He's stronger. I couldn't keep up with him. Ugh." V-mon muttered with all the strength left in his tiny body, as he fell into a reverie. Daisuke felt scared for the first time, as he cradled the collapsed digimon into his chest. Miyako and Iori did the same.

"Stingmon, don't give up!" Ken cheered on the sidelines. Stingmon nodded as he tried to keep up with the battle, as he now danced along with Lekismon in a series of attacks and dodges. Once he spotted the opportunity, Stingmon positioned himself.

"Hell Squeeze!" It cried as his antennas sent out waves that somehow bound Lekismon into place. "Now!" He screamed at his remaining allies, who grabbed the opportunity as they placed themselves in position.

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Schwarz Konig!"

The attack was successful as Lekismon finally stumbled as she fell into the ground wincing in pain. The Digidestined gasped in relief.

Riku took a step forward.

"Lekismon, I know that's not enough to bring you down." She muttered icily as she glared at the digimon lying on the ground, whilst it winced in pain. However in a few seconds it immediately stood with a bit of stagger. However, in a blink of an eye, it once again gave out a series of "Moon Night Kicks", thus sending KaiserLoweemon, Stingmon and Nefertimon into the ground, and set herself once again for an array "Tear Arrow", which were successful. The three digimon screamed in pain as they reverted back to their prior forms.

Tailmon wobblingly tried to get back on her feet, but immediately laid back into the ground unable to support herself. Hikari gasped as she cried her partner's name. Loweemon laid in the ground in silence along with Wormon who could barely move as well. Ken's heart sank. On the other hand, Koichi felt devastated at his partner's fall. This was the first time he saw Loweemon in pain as his eyes were shut tight, obviously struggling and aching.

Takeru could feel his heart beat rapidly beneath his chest. He was the team's last hope. The rest of Digidestined stared at him, waiting for his move. He gulped. He was doubtful. But, Angemon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Takeru have hope." With that he finally flew. Would Takeru disagree or not, he no longer cared. Angemon maybe a peaceful digimon, but he certainly can't stand by and watch any longer. There was nobody but him who can fight. He knew that he must win for them to survive, and hoped that what he has learned just now from observing would give him the advantage.

Lekismon was no longer staggering as dark aura emanated from his body, her eyes now scarlet. Lekismon gave the Angel a series of punches and kicks, which Angemon dodged and defended with his staff, then sparred in retaliation.

_'Hope.'_ Takeru thought over and over. But, he knew he was scared. Ever since he sensed the dark aura, he had his doubts and Hikari's trembling at his side wasn't helping at all as it somehow infected him gravely as well. It was impossible, deep in his heart he knew that the hope that he had was far beyond his reach.

He tried to keep his composure as he stared at Angemon, who continuously sparred evenly with Lekismon.

Riku winced at the sight. She can't bear Lekismon struggling before her. She gritted her teeth.

"Lekismon!" Riku shouted in anger. With that Lekismon gained up her speed as she threw faster punches and kicks towards the angel, who now lost his staff that fell on the ground with a clank.

Somehow as if disrupted by his staff, Angemon paused in a few seconds at his movements. Lekismon had no moment of hesitation as he took the diversion as an opportunity and landed him a "Moon Night Kick". Once again, as its signature move, Lekismon sprang to the air, and positioned herself.

"Angemon!" Takeru cried in fear and worry. But, of course it was too late, Lekismon was just too fast and the ice arrows now formed behind its back, ready to fall on to his dear partner.

"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon cried as the arrows now fell as it landed like a barrage towards the angel who screamed in pain until he fell beside his golden staff now struggling to stand up.

Everyone gasped. While Miyako blurted the digimon's name: "Angemon!" She was definitely feeling nervous and scared, and all she can do right now is cling into the only hope before them—Angemon who's now seemingly bound to lose.

Takeru stared at the scene in frightfully wide-eyed.

It was just like before. He remembered it so well, their fight with Piemon. He was the last man standing. Everyone was gone. Sora, Mimi, Jou, Koushiro, Taichi and Yamato, they were all taken by Piemon and transformed into key chains along with their digimon partners. He was the only one left that can fight, and he was assigned the responsibility of protecting the ever so frail Hikari, who lost her partner while they were on the run. He was scared, and he could feel the same fear as back then—the fear of losing hope and meeting death.

But, back then it was different. He had a stronger resolved. He didn't give up. He was still hopeful. Although he wasn't able to unlock the powers of the crest yet, he was hopeful and believed that as long as he had Angemon and the crest. As long as he is alive there is hope. But, why can't he feel it now?

"There's light. But there's also darkness." Angemon muttered with detest, as he kneeled into the ground whilst shaking. Takeru stared at him painstakingly. With the way Angemon wobbled, the pain must have been extravagant. But he continued with his speech and tried to stand. "But, no matter how the darkness overcomes the light, there will always be hope in its midst. Hope that can bring about any miracle." Angemon uttered as he took his staff once more into his hands.

Takeru could feel the thump in his chest grow wilder again. He definitely doesn't know what to feel or how he can shove this fear off his chest. His partner needed him the most, yet he can't find the heart to be firm and strong. He felt guilty because even if he was hurt, even if he was struggling, Angemon still had hope left in him. But, what about him?

Takeru gripped his hands once more as he closed his eyes shut. He could feel his body shaking. But, he finally opened his mouth. There was no choice; he has to stand firm especially for Angemon and everyone else who's now putting their faith on Angemon. He has to become hopeful and believe!

Yes, he remembered. The reason why had such hope in the first place. What kind of hope he had as a child that helped him survived Piemon's jests.

"Angemon, I know you can do it. Don't give up for everyone! We have to live ! We have to win so we can save Hikari!" Takeru finally screamed, as Angemon smiled weakly then full-heartedly lunged towards the enemy.

Angemon and Lekismon once again sparred. Although they were doing it on even ground, Angemon's performance was now lagging behind. _'He must have been hurt pretty badly.'_ Takeru thought bitterly with guilt. _'If only, if only I believed more probably Angemon would have more strength! Angemon…Angemon! I believe in you!'_

Although, he realized it already, it was too late. Lekismon found another opening as he landed another "Moon Night Kick" on Angemon, and shot him another barrage of "Tear Arrow"

"Arghhh!" Angemon screamed in pain, his staff now disintegrated from the blitz of ice as he once again fell into to ground. Takeru's eyes went wide in shock and in fear.

Lekismon then sprang herself into the air, as she positioned herself again for another raid of "Tear Arrow".

"No… No! ANGEMON!" Takeru screamed from the top of his lungs.

However, suddenly his Digivice started to light up, whilst his chest suddenly illuminated with light as it carved the symbol of hope on his chest. Takeru was surprised, as much as the rest of the Digidestined as they all just stared at him.

Angemon was also bathed in light as he stood up once more feeling his strength returning to him.

"I can feel it Takeru, the hope inside your heart!" The light grew as it blinded Lekismon, preventing her from her raid, causing her to retreat. "Angemon, Super Evolve!" Takeru was truly baffled, as he stared at the scene about to unfold before him. After all, it was impossible but it was happening, the power of his crest finally activated, and it's been long since it finally activated. It wasn't long as Angemon's light finally disappeared now in a new form, as it screamed its new name: "MagnaAngemon!"

Everyone was amazed in awe, their hearts felt calmer as most of their lips tugged into a small smile with hope sparkling in their eyes. Angemon was right, as long as there's hope, there would be a miracle.

MagnaAngemon, with his new found power, didn't leave a moment of hesitation as he drew his Excalibur and lunged towards Lekismon with great speed. Lekismon once again were on her feet as she danced along the lunging angel, but her speed feel as she got caught with MagnaAngemon's slashes from Excalibur and his "Soul Banish", causing her to fall back into the ground, as some of her dark aura left her body along with her overwhelming strength.

MagnaAngemon gracefully went away from his spot as he stood in front of the Digidestined in a defensive stance. Riku growled at the offer sight. But, a grin escaped her lips causing the Digidestined to flinch at her expression.

She stepped forward beside her lying digimon. Her gaze unchanging.

"Ri-Riku…" Her digimon tried to cry out, but she ignored it with a 'Tch'.

"How can you be like that?!" Miyako couldn't help but just blurt it out. After all, Lekismon was trying her hardest and yet, despite Lekismon's efforts Riku would just kick her aside as if she's a broken toy. Of course, she just couldn't stand by and watch such cruelty.

Koichi immediately placed an arm in front of Miyako taking her aback. But, she stepped back. She was confused but she just watched him carefully, as Koichi now took a step towards Riku.

"Ko-Koichi…" Loweemon tried to utter, whilst he tried to stand using his spear to stand up. Hoping he would stop his partner from walking towards the tainted girl. Koichi heard him alright, but he didn't stop on his tracks.

"Riku, I don't understand. What has gotten into you?" He asked when he was around three meters away from her and equally away from his new found comrades. Riku still wearing her smirk just clicked her tongue at him. "Riku, what happened?"

"How about you? Why are you with them? It's just isn't like you, child of Darkness."

Koichi growled in response.

"Stop this crap about being the child of Darkness! I may have this crest, but it doesn't mean I am evil. Nor am I going to the side of darkness." Koichi was angry. He just couldn't understand. He couldn't understand how his friend became like this. She wasn't like this at all. She was calm, gentle and kind. Not harsh, cold and heartless.

Riku sneered. "Crap, huh? Have you ever wondered why your memories were going faint? Have you ever even bothered knowing about them?"

"What do you mean?" Koichi stared at her bafflingly.

Loweemon on the other hand finally found his strength as he stood up in front of her partner, with his shield raised and spear positioned for an attack.

"Don't bother with them Koichi. Don't listen to her crap!" Loweemon growled. But, Riku just laughed.

"I was the one who erased them!" she exclaimed with a hand placed on her hips the other in a formed to a ball pumping her chest. Koichi's eyebrows knotted together as he flinched. "And that partner you call Loweemon doesn't want them back… you know why?"

"No, shut up. Don't listen to her Koichi!" Loweemon begged, as the lion on his chest flashed. "Endlich Meteor!" Loweemon fired. Although weak as she already is, Lekismon stood on her feet as she received the attack causing her to fall back, and finally cause her to de-evolve. Lekismon's form was now smaller, cuter and armor-less.

"Stupid!" Riku bellowed as she kicked at the small digimon, who just defended her. Her action allowed gasps to escape from Miyako and Hikari's lips, whilst Ken winced. After all, he was like that once upon a time. He was like that to Wormon who really tried so hard to please him. But of course, he regretted every bit of it.

"H-how could you be so cruel?! She just saved you!" Hikari spoke in horror.

"Shut up, child of Light. It's none of your business. Squirts like Lunamon deserve more than just that small kick actually." Riku muttered coldly. Lunamon's eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to stand. Hikari was tempted to run towards the digimon, but her logic says no. Lunamon actually looks like a nice and kind hearted digimon. Based on her assessment, she wasn't evil despite wielding a dark aura. She was just obeying the orders of her partner. Knowing just as much, as much as she wanted to comfort the small frail digimon, she knows that Lunamon will still be loyal to her partner. She couldn't risk helping her knowing it will only hurt her and knowing Takeru, if he founds her in danger, he would immediately rush to the scene to protect her. She can't afford that. She can't afford getting him hurt because of her. But, she can't stand just watching as well. The thoughts are currently tearing her mind and heart apart.

"You're not Riku! Riku isn't like that at all!" Koichi exclaimed as he bit his lower lip in agony.

"Well, guess what Koichi, I'd like to say the same for you," She sneered. "You're not the person you knew you are! Aren't you curious to find out what you are? What your memories are? Unlike Loweemon, I'd like to return your memories to you." She smirked evilly. It's obvious. She's up to no good at all.

"Shut up! Endlich Meteor!" Loweemon spat, the dark energy from his chest bigger than before. Lunamon was in tears but just like a while ago, even if Riku degraded her highly just now, she chose to jump and take in the blow.

"Waaaaah!" She squealed with her tiny voice.

"It wasn't you. It was me. I erased Koichi's memories. No, Riku and I did, Koichi." Loweemon muttered, his eyes piercing through the blonde girl with disgust. Koichi stared at him with utter disbelief.

"You did what?" was all Koichi could muster. The Digidestined just watched at them. No one could say a word. Koichi's angered expression was immediately replaced with a frown. He stared at his partner in pain. "Why Loweemon? Why Riku?"

"I'm sorry." Was all Loweemon could state. The rest of the Digidestined could see the pain on both sides. Somehow with the way Loweemon is loyal towards Koichi, they could conclude that what he did was out of love. There was an underlying reason for Loweemon's choice. But, what about Riku? If what Koichi said was true, it is possible that she had the same reason back then. But, what about now?

However, they could tell that whatever Koichi knows, it must have been something important that Loweemon had to protect it, while Riku is trying to resurface it with a reason that they have yet to find out.

Riku clapped sarcastically.

"I love the dramatics. But, wouldn't it be better if Koichi knew that it was only I who did it? I'm already being kind enough to take the blame for you Loweemon." She uttered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as she shrugged her shoulders.

Riku might be cool with her words, but they were rather insensitive, heartless and harsh; the Digidestined could only stare at her with great contempt.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman?! You're making me sick!" Daisuke blurted. He has never seen such cruel person in his life and it has to be a girl of all gender!

"So, Koichi, you want to know? You want to remember?" She asked with a mischievous grin. No matter how tempting her question sounded, every word just reeks of an evil scheme. But, Koichi just stared at her apathetically as if considering the offer. He took a step forward.

Loweemon stared at him frantically, his eyes begging for him to stop.

"Koichi, no!" Loweemon pleaded as he grabbed his wrist. The rest of the digimon and Digidestined shared the same sentiment as Loweemon as they all stared at Koichi with apprehensiveness. They also wanted to scream no. But, who are they to stop him? They just met him. So even if it was for him, they have no such right especially that this is a rather sensitive issue.

Koichi paused, but glared at Loweemon with sadness in his eyes and pulled his hand away aggressively.

"How could you, Loweemon? How could you?!" He bellowed now facing his partner completely. He was feeling torn as of the moment. It would have been better if it was Riku behind it all, but why even him? Not only that, why did he acted as if he didn't know about it? That hurt him the most. Truly, he was content of his state believing that he was just like a spirit living in a world close to Purgatory. But nonetheless, the fact that he was slowly losing his memories it pained him, and the fact that it was his closest friends who were the cause pained him further.

Loweemon saw his pain.

Loweemon saw his loneliness.

But, why?!

Half of his heart wanted to believe and trust Loweemon, yet half of his heart hated him for it and wanted to remember. But, on thing he's assured at: He just felt betrayed at the moment.

He wanted to cry. But, of course, he couldn't. He'd rather have skies do it for him in the form of cold pelting rain. He wasn't the type to cry. He may have lost his memories, but his heart and his personality just doesn't allow him to do so.

Loweemon just stared at him silently. Koichi couldn't read his expression was for all he can see was his eyes. But, Koichi could tell in Loweemon's stare that he was just in pain just as much as him. Loweemon broke the eye contact as he just bowed his head.

"So, Koichi, you want to know?"

A frown tugged at Koichi's lips, while staring at his partner who still didn't look back at him. Loweemon wanted to stop him, but he just lost his right to stop him right now. No matter how much he protests, for sure, Koichi wouldn't listen to him anymore. So he has nothing, nothing but silence as his answer.

Koichi finally turned his back on him, his gaze focused on the heartless girl. Loweemon finally looked again, his eyes still carrying its pained expression.

"If you want, just come here and hold my hand." Riku uttered monotonously, as an aura of darkness emanated from her body. Hikari stared wide-eyed with fear. She's not liking it at all as she stood a few feet away from Loweemon. Takeru was surprised at her actions, he would have stopped her if he could have but her suddenness caught him off guard for him to do so.

"Koichi, don't go." Hikari uttered. "Please don't." She doesn't care if she was out of place. She'd rather be out of place than allow a friend to fall in the hands of darkness without a fight or a warning. For a fact, Riku is definitely up to no good and whatever he held hidden from his memories is something that could definitely hurt him.

Koichi just turned his head, whilst his body faced Riku. But, he stayed silent.

"Koichi…" Riku called as she beckoned him to come.

_'I'm sorry Loweemon. I'm sorry everyone.'_

Koichi slowly paced himself towards her, as he placed his hand on hers holding it. Just by the touch of her skin, something stung in his body as he can feel something surging into him in a painful fashion. It's as if his body was tearing up from the insides. His hand ran through his head to his hair.

"Urgh."

"Koichi!" The rest finally exclaimed.

But, of course, it was too late as he made his choice. There was no turning back now.

Riku just mustered a wicked grin.

Koichi's eyes widen in agony as images rushed in his head. Bitterness, Hatred, Envy… numerous negative emotions started to fill his heart as the dark aura resided in him. His crest was glowing just like how it glowed when it was placed on Ken, only brighter and only with a deeper shade of purple almost black.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain as he took away his hand. Both of his hands now ran through his head as he kneeled on the ground. Unbeknownst to him, Loweemon was going through the same pain as Darkness plagued his body too.

The Digidestined distanced themselves away from the two aside from Hikari who stood on her place, whilst MagnaAngemon now placed himself forward from the group in a defensive stance.

"Finally! He remembers!" Riku exclaimed victoriously. Lunamon on the other hand doesn't seem to share the same sentiments as her eyes continuously brimmed with tears as she stared at the scene with fear. "I guess, I could go back for now. I don't have to deal with you anymore. Good luck with that! I doubt you'll survive…" With that farewell, a mist of darkness blew through her and Lunamon and in seconds disappeared without a trace.

The Digidestined was baffled at the scene. They didn't know what to do. Hikari on the other hand, tried to approach Koichi, as she tried to awaken her powers once more.

"Koichi…" She called his name in a gentle voice.

"No, Hikari stay back!" Takeru shouted, but she didn't listen as she continued to motion towards him, still calling his name.

"Koichi…" She was now kneeling beside him, and focused her powers to her hand and touched his back. But the moment her hand was a centimeter away from his skin, he immediately flung her away with his arm as he screamed.

"Ah!" Hikari fell backwards on her butt. This time Takeru was fast on his feet as he ran to her side and held her close to him, now watching Koichi carefully.

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine. But, I'm more worried about Koichi…"

They all watched in horror as the aura of darkness grew along with their screams. It was the first time they saw something so horrid. Suddenly, Koichi's crest glowed at full power along with his digivice somehow pushing Loweemon to digivolve. The light of evolution flashed from Loweemon his form growing ever so slowly, yet enough to send the Digidestined and their partners into a panic state as their hearts raced rapidly beneath their chest. It's as if a terrifying presence was about to come their way.

With one last scream coming from Loweemon, the light grew brighter then suddenly a large pair of wings with an array of red and black feathers flapped from the light as it flew towards the sky. The creature was far from Loweemon and KaiserLoweemon's form, as it is now like a giant hideous bird having dark eyes, not to mention that it has a third eye too.

With a loud screech, it screamed its new name: "Velgemon!"

Koichi finally stopped screaming as he stood up slowly while staggering. But staring at his face, his eyes no longer had the life it used to have. His expression was apathetic, and his gaze was empty whilst his body continuously emanated a darkness aura.

"K-kill… V-Velgemon… Kill them…"

* * *

Back in the real world…

"I wonder what's happening to them? They haven't communicated with us ever since and I seemed to have lost my communication to the Digital World." Koushiro uttered calmly but his fingers ran frantically onto the key board. Taichi and Yamato eyed the screen with worry. Of course, as much as they trusted their younger siblings somehow they can't help but have their brotherly instincts kick in and worry.

After all, as much as they're aware despite that the Digital World is a nice place to be in; it is still a dangerous especially with evil digimon lurking around. Just the fact that the Digimon Kaiser reigned proves that fact.

"How long will the communication kick back in?" Taichi asked as he gripped Koushiro's shoulder. He just couldn't keep it to himself his heart tugged and his stomach made this weird twisted move. It's as if there's something bad happening to his dear sister.

"I don't know. I hate to break it to you guys but, I'm not feeling anything good coming out from this disruption." Yamato tousled his blond locks in response. No matter how grown up Takeru has become, he can't help but still be a little bit more overprotective of him.

But suddenly from beyond the blue, they could hear beeping sounds.

Koushiro was the first to react as he stopped typing.

"Are you guys hearing what I am hearing?" He asked, as the beeping became louder and faster. Finally as they all tracked to where it came from, they immediately dug into their pockets only to find their Digivices blinking and beeping frantically.

"Wha-what's happening?" Taichi blurted in fear. But before could make out anything else the Digivice flashed brightly before them, so bright that they just had to close their eyes.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger lol.

Omg, every chapter is just filled with battles and cliffhangers… but what can we do? As long as there's darkness there's chaos XD (and I wonder if cliffhangers are associated with that hahaha!)

Anyway, no matter how twisted it was I hope that you guys still enjoyed it :p

Feel free to review!

Do look forward for the next! TC!


	11. Chapter 10

First of all, like always thanks for those, who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Taeniaea**

**DKnight27**

**Heisuke28**

**Aero Angemon**

**Together Again**

Whew last chapter was one heck of a chapter and the longest one up to date, but not the longest compared to my other works… (my longest was 8-10k after all XD) I wonder if **Dark Reveries** will break my current record?

Anyways, WOOOT! XD

After whatever years, we've finally reached the **10th chapter**! Ain't that cool?! (even I couldn't believe it myself since I've abandoned this for like what? 2-3 years? XD) For that, I'll try my best to make this chapter so special!

The last chapter took a lot of effort from me that I'm no longer two chapters advanced! rawr. So, sorry for the delay… It took me a lot of work to compose it :p and, on weekends I tend to be busy…But, due to the number of reviews, it gave me enough motivation to update again tonight! . (this is my thanks for that :p)

Oh well, moving on… I hope that you've been enjoying the suspense! Don't worry when things have properly settled down they would receive temporary peace :3

What do you think about Riku by the way? Hehehehe (yes, it's an OC… :p)

Anyways, I hope that you'd like this new installment of **Dark Reveries**.

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind  
I'll come to see you soon  
It's best to forget the unnecessary things  
There's no more time to be fooling around _

Butterfly

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 10 –o

"Velgemon!" The digimon screamed after a loud screech, as the light of dark evolution leaving its humongous body.

Koichi finally stopped screaming as he stood up slowly while staggering. But staring at his face, his eyes no longer had the life it used to have. His expression was apathetic, and his gaze was empty while his body continuously emanated an aura of darkness.

"K-kill… V-Velgemon… Kill them…"

"K-kill?!" Miyako uttered as she gulped apprehensively.

"What the hell are you saying, man?!" Daisuke spoke in disbelief. As of the moment, if he could land a punch on Koichi's pathetic pale cheeks he would have done so already. However he knew for a fact that he can't do anything that rash as of the moment. He doesn't know what Koichi is capable of doing at all other than the fact that he seems to have lost his sanity.

Velgemon on the hand flew in front of them blowing a gale of wind towards them, and once again soared back into the skies as if taunting them.

In response, the Digidestined stepped back in fear almost losing their footing, whilst shielding themselves with their arms, as the hideous digimon soared around them like a vulture. They were frantic since none of them can fight anymore. Even if MagnaAngemon was still there beside them, with the looks of Velgemon it seems rather hard. The digimon before them looked so ruthless. It was even scarier than Lekismon. Well comparing the two digimons, Lekismon has prowess and grace, and is sensible, unlike Velgemon, who's just ruthlessly insane and unpredictable.

Koichi still stood there before them like a zombie.

Takeru tried to tug Hikari away from the ground where they sat, but Hikari fought back.

"Takeru we have to help Koichi! We have to help him!" Hikari uttered in horror as she stood up and walked towards Koichi.

"Hikari!"Takeru yelled, trying to stop her, who got away from him.

But, before she could reach Koichi…

"Master of Darkness!" Velgemon screamed for the sky as a striking laser shot from his third eye aiming towards her.

"Hikari!" Everyone shouted but MagnaAngemon was fast on his feet as he flew and scooped the girl away from danger. Not forgetting his partner, he flew towards Takeru and brought them beside the others along with the other knocked out digimon.

"We have to be careful. Loweemon has lost it, especially Koichi. Whatever he remembered, somehow it awakened the great darkness that lay asleep in his heart." MagnaAngemon stated audible enough for everyone to hear.

"What should we do? We can't fight them! Koichi's our friend!" Miyako blurted with frustration. "I may have the resolve to fight evil digimon, but I don't have the resolve to fight and kill a friend!" She was right. Koichi was their friend and their new comrade. They just couldn't.

"But what should we do?" Iori asked. "If we don't fight back, we'll all be killed." That was also a fact.

Daisuke gripped his hands as his eyes pierced at the flying creature above them.

"Then we just have to fight to knock some sense into him!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"As much as I would agree with you, I don't think we can do that." Ken mustered as he cradled the injured Wormon in his hands. "We don't have the strength to fight back or the strength to defend ourselves, much as more to knock some sense into him." Daisuke grumbled in response. "Although, Takeru was able to activate the powers of his crest, not that I am underestimating MagnaAngemon, I don't think we'd stand a chance on _him_, especially that MagnaAngemon has a lot to protect. Velgemon can take advantage of that and it's too much of a disadvantage on us since 'we'," gesturing his arm himself and the other children, "are sitting ducks here."

Ken may no longer be the Digimon Kaiser, but he and the Digimon Kaiser are one, their thinking capacity is the same. Although, the only difference between them aside from personality is, the Digimon Kaiser can maximize Ken's thinking capacity more. Not only that, the Digimon Kaiser would take any kind of advantage he can get, even if it means he'd trample anybody down for it and that's something Ken will not do. Thus, Ken could still think of strategies like before, however the only problem with now is they just don't really stand a chance. Probably if they had more allies maybe they would have stood a chance, and he could help of ways and strategies to get out of this sticky situation.

_'If only I have my body, I could have… I could have activated my crest properly.'_ Hikari thought bitterly as she bit her lip. Unlike her, Takeru was able to unlock his crest at full capacity, as the mark of his crest still lingered on his chest. _'Just maintaining this embodiment is already hard, and I was only able to tap into my power's full capacity because of Takeru. Unlocking the crest on my own is a different story._' She sighed.

Sensing Hikari's uneasiness, Takeru held her hand into his.

"I won't give up. We won't give up." Takeru muttered, as he stared into her crimson pools. "It may look impossible but we have to believe, we have to have hope! We'll save him, right MagnaAngemon?!" He uttered with zest, as MagnaAngemon nodded with a reassuring smile. "Go, MagnaAngemon! You heard Daisuke, knock some sense into them!" It was Takeru's turn to punch the air and point towards the flying Velgemon. With that MagnaAngemon flew into the skies.

Koichi still stood there in front of them, whilst the aura enveloping his body growing as each seconds passing by. But instead of staring aimlessly, his empty gaze was fixated on the brunette beside Takeru. Slowly, he marched towards her. Ken, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari were aware of his sudden movements as they all focused back at him.

"What is he up to?" Daisuke muttered, but the rest who noticed just stayed silent.

"K-kill…" Koichi muttered once again. Surely he lost his sanity. Too many emotions flooded his heart and his mind; he lost his concept of himself as he felt himself drown in the darkness that invaded inside him. As of the moment, his mind and heart were blank as the darkness residing in him flooded it, while commanded him to kill. Iori and Miyako, who were made aware of him once again, stared at back at him in fright.

Somehow they don't know who is scarier, Koichi or his rampaging digimon, Velgemon?

Despite the threatening presence, Hikari took a step forward towards the approaching boy. But Takeru grabbed her wrist.

"No. I can't let you…" But, Hikari just gently placed her free hand on his.

"He wants me, so let him have me," was all she could say. She was scared alright, but she just closed her eyes shut as she paced herself until she was a foot away from him. Koichi did the same as he stood.

It was simply an act of suicide; it's like being a kamikaze.

Hikari gulped in fear. But what is there to be afraid of? As of now, she's nothing but a wandering conscience, a wandering spirit. Does it matter if she gets hurt? As of now, she can't think of any consequences to herself physically, but what if he can actually do something to her? What if there's something residing inside him like her and corrupt her with the darkness that encompasses his whole being?

Somehow getting that fact into her mind, she tried to face him with brave eyes.

_'He can't hurt me. I hope he can't hurt me.'_

Koichi finally closed the distance between them his hands immediately reaching to her neck straggling her while raising her up in the air with no hint of hesitation.

"K-koichi!" Hikari tried to muster. She was baffled at the sudden action, but she struggled on his grasps. Daisuke and Takeru didn't have a moment to think as they both ran towards Koichi and Hikari both clutching his arms tight.

"Hey! Don't you dare lay a finger on Hikari!" Daisuke blurted.

"Koichi, let go!" Takeru ordered. But their words were nothing; it's as if he can't hear their words.

"K-kill…" was all he said in response. Daisuke and Takeru tried to pull relentlessly, whilst the others watched in horror.

Hikari, despite being a conscience could feel his grasps as if it was her real body was there and being strangled. Yeah, she may be an embodiment of conscience, but both Koichi and she understood, despite being a wandering conscience whatever they're experiencing it felt real. It's the only thing human left in them—the sense of touch.

"Mrrmph!" She struggled as her hands ran through Koichi's tight clutches, pulling them away.

But oddly, Koichi was just too strong, even if all three were pulling away with all their might he just won't budge. It's like he suddenly had this superhuman strength or probably an adrenaline rush?

Suddenly, the dark aura from his body surged through his arms, as they made their way to the brunette, invading her embodiment of conscience. A scream of pain escaped Hikari's lips.

"Kyaaaaah!" She could feel it— the darkness invading her body, corrupting every part of her.

"Hikari!" Takeru and Daisuke both screamed as they continuously tried to pull and adding more strength to it. As much as they both wanted to punch and kick Koichi just to make him let go, of course they were reluctant to do so. No matter what, even if he was just a new comer, he was still their friend, their teammate. Other than that, they don't want to do anything rash that would place Hikari into more danger.

On the other hand beyond the skies where the morning light started to break forth, MagnaAngemon struggled against the devilish beast.

MagnaAngemon threw him an array of "Soul Banish", which was quite effective as it somehow causes the darkness to evaporate from its body. But for some reason, it wasn't enough; Velgemon was still vigorous and unscathed despite his blitz of purification and it seems that no matter how strong, effective and fast he does it, Velgemon seems to recover immediately, thus making his attacks almost ineffective.

Then with one single jab from his Excalibur, Velgemon dodged, catching him off guard then Velgemon flew back towards him as he slammed towards the angel with his gigantic body sending them to the ground causing a large dent on the digital soil.

The angel stood up, as he wobbled on his feet.

"Takeru! It seems that the darkness in him is infinite. Unless we stop that source, we can't hurt him nor calm him down like this." MagnaAngemon exclaimed enough for everyone to hear, causing panic to plague their minds once again.

Takeru doesn't know what to think anymore. Aside from Hikari, everyone else is also in danger. But, who should he help first, Hikari from Koichi or everyone from Velgemon? He was completely torn, as all he could do was to blurt out a loud: "Argh!"

Hikari continued to squirm from Koichi's grasps, but it was futile. As darkness keep on surging through her, as seconds pass she could feel her conscience drifting away. It wasn't due to the pain caused by the strangling. Actually, it doesn't have an effect on her physically after all. What's causing it is the thing invading her.

Fear flooded her heart; she doesn't know what's going to happen. Will this really kill her? What will happen to her? How about the rest? Somehow she regretted being brave to try helping her new found friend that could only relate to her. But, what can she do? She was the only one closest to him. She was the only one who can understand and relate to him and him likewise despite being her polar opposite. How could she leave him alone like that?

Her face streamed in hot tears.

Takeru stared at her in anguish. He just couldn't bear seeing her like this—the woman he loves so dearly carrying a pain-stricken face. Hikari has suffered enough. If only he could replace her right then and there, he would have. But, of course, he couldn't.

MagnaAngemon on the other hand was struggling as much as Hikari. Aside from Velgemon's gigantic slams, he has received so many deathly blows of "Master of Darkness". He could no longer remember the times he hit the ground. Somehow just the thought of it sent chills to his spine, for he believes that it's not even half of his strength. It's like the devil was just playing around with him.

Although he was shaking he was not giving up, despite the bleakness of the situation. Takeru wasn't giving up as well. He could feel the hope surging inside him, and it was evident in Takeru's chest where Hope was engraved. But, it wasn't enough. Unlike the darkness Koichi has, it wasn't regenerative. It was just power supply to help him keep up his Perfect form.

But, as if a miracle, a scream echoed from the skies as a pack of bright shooting stars aimed towards them.

* * *

"WAAAAAHHH!"

The three highschoolers screamed at the top of their lungs. But, as they bathed in the light, Taichi found himself standing alone with nothing but absolute white light around him. He was the only living thing in there along with his digivice.

"Whe-where am I?" He asked, then he averted his chocolate eyes towards his feet as he felt himself panic a bit as there was nothing beneath him but also white. It was like he was floating in a world of absolute light. Although, it doesn't seem that he's floating at all. He took a step, and it feels like it was solid ground. He continued to walk aimlessly.

"Yamato?!"

"Koushiro?!"

He screamed, as he tried to calm himself down. But it wasn't quite helpful at all. He doesn't know what was happening. Was he dreaming? Was it for real? It was all just too sudden, and seemed too much like magical than real.

But, then again, is there anything to be surprised about this? He experienced weirder things in the Digital World. But, the only thing he hated about this situation is the lack of life forms. As much as he wanted to contemplate further, a lightning of realization hit him.

"Am I dead?!" He gasped in fear as he ruffled his head with his hands in misery and confusion.

"TAICHI!" Someone screamed. It was a child-like voice that belonged to a boy with a bad cough. But nonetheless it was familiar enough to perk Taichi up as his chocolate eyes became more hopeful as he recognized to whom it belonged to.

"Is that you, Agumon?" He asked with a smile. After all, even if the digimon world is accessible, it has still been a while since he last saw his friend.

"TAICHI!" It screamed once again.

"Agumon!" Taichi responded as he followed the voice as he ran into the fields of nothingness.

"Taichi, what took you so long to find me?" It took a while, but he was finally able to see a familiar yellow dinosaur, his lips mustering a wild grin. His arms flew wide open as he enveloped his partner.

But, the moment he hugged his partner digimon, the field of light slowly disappeared as he found himself falling from the sky.

"WAAAAHHH!" He screamed in the top of his lungs. But, somehow he felt secured as he felt something grabbing his waist. He stared at him as he smiled despite him free falling.

"Agumon!" He exclaimed. The digimon grinned in response. Then a lightning of realization hit him. "So, does that mean, I mean in the Digital World?!" He exclaimed.

"There's an emergency, and this was the only way Gennai could get you guys into our world, Taichi." Agumon responded. Although, instead of worrying about himself, worry filled his soul.

"Emergency?! Does that mean Hikari is in trouble? Did they fail fighting the Digimon Kaiser?!" Agumon shook his head, as pointed with his right arm towards the direction where they're falling. Taichi's eyes went wide in surprise, as his eyes saw a gigantic, red digimon below him fighting with a familiar digimon.

"What the hell is that?!" He blurted, and then he saw something familiar. "Isn't that-MagnaAngemon?!"

But, before he could say anything further, screams and squeals before him. He stared behind, only to find him baffled further but at the same time happy. It was a mix emotion.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

It was the rest of the Digidestined respectively, Yamato, Koushiro, Jou, Sora and even Mimi, who's supposed to be residing in America. Just like him, they were all free falling with their Digimons hugging them from behind.

"You guys! You're here!" Taichi chirped ecstatically. After all, it's better falling from the sky seeing the people he knew than being alone in a world of nothingness. But, then again, is free falling in the sky better than stepping on a firm ground of light.

"What the hell are you happy about Taichi?! Just look at us! We're falling!" Yamato screamed back, his sapphire eyes wide and awake.

"Wahhh! Good thing I have tennis practice today, or else I would die wearing my sleepwear!" Sora yelped, clutching the wings of her partner that's currently hugging her waist.

"And I happen to be going to the mall to do some shopping!" Mimi squealed back with a frightened expression, whilst her hands cupped her face.

"I on the other hand woke up early to prepare for an exam!" It was Jou's turn to scream back, who's currently clad in his school uniform.

"You guys! There's no time to worry about that! How the hell are we going to land? And with the looks of it, it seems that we're directly heading to a battlefield! And look at ourselves, can't you notice our bodies illuminating!" Koushiro blurted one problem after another, hoping to knock them some sense of awareness.

"You're right…" The girls stated in unison as they stared at their arms almost forgetting the fact that they're falling.

"Wahhhh, there's no time to be amazed think of a way for us to land properly first!" Koushiro stated. If only he could give himself a facepalm, he would have done so already but he just can't let go of Tentomon legs that are wrapped around his waist. "Wahhh, Tentomon digivolve, if you can super evolve do it! NOW!" He screamed. Suddenly, his body glowed brighter as the crest of Knowledge suddenly carved onto his chest, then a bright light illuminated from it causing all attention to turn to him.

"Koushiro!" They all screamed in worry. But, suddenly Tentomon was now bathed in that light instead as he cried:

"Tentomon, super evolve!" And in a few moments, his body changed to the familiar monster that they had never see him become since their last fight against Apocalypmon. "AtlurKaburterimon!" Everyone gasped. With that AtlurKabuterimon flapped his wings, and caught Koushiro in his arms, sending relief to the whiz kid.

"Wah! Tentomon was able to evolve!" Mimi uttered in amazement.

"Then, that means we can too!" Taichi muttered, without further ado he held onto his digivice. "Everyone! Since we're heading to battlefield let's evolve our partners to Perfect level!" He called, and the rest nodded as they all clutched on to their Digivices. "Now!" With that the light in their bodies became brighter, as their chests now carved with their respective crests.

"Super Evolve!"

* * *

MagnaAngemon struggled as he tried to stand up once more. His body can no longer take it, as Velgemon is positioning himself for another attack. Would it be a body slam or another round of his "Master of Darkness", he was sure that he can no longer take it, and with Takeru's mixed emotions he can feel the power of hope wavering. He gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes that were hidden inside his helmet. But, suddenly…

"Giga Destroyer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Blaster!"

A barrage of attacks came as it shot towards Velgemon causing him to scream in pain, somehow causing MagnaAngemon to perk up and his spirits lifting up immediately. It's as if God heard his prayers.

"MagnaAngemon! Are you okay?!" Lillymon asked, as he just nodded back with a smile.

The younger Digidestined smiled as they saw the older Digidestined jumping from above from a considerable amount of height, as their digimons assisted the already injured MagnaAngemon whilst their chest glowed with their crests carved on their chests. They were all very happy to see them along with their evolved partners as they all felt relieved.

Miyako find herself hugging to Mimi, who returned her embrace. Iori on the other hand slammed himself to Jou's chest. It was a happy and refreshing reunion. Ken would have shared the same sentiment, but of course he can't. But, he just stared at them from the distance in silence with a small smile.

Although the older Digidestined still found themselves still a little bit confused and disoriented for the fact that everything was just so sudden and the fact that their entrance was something very out-of –this-world. However, it gave them a feeling of nostalgia as it reminded them as to how they first arrived at the Digital World. But of course, they knew better than just feeling happy and nostalgic as their digimons were already sent into the battlefield, their hearts along with their partners for support.

However, as much as everyone was happy, one of them just wasn't at the mood to share the same sentiments as his chocolate eyes saw something that immediately shot his anger to boiling point. His vision immediately turned black with anger.

* * *

Hikari's eyes continued to stream down with tears. Takeru on the other hand struggled further as he frantically shook Koichi's arm, screaming: "Let her go, Koichi. I SAID LET HER GO!"

Koichi felt the hot tears falling into his face.

"Ko-koi-ichi…Ko-ichi…" As if Hikari's tears and voice reached him, Koichi's tightened loosened, as his eyes widened in response.

"Hi-hi-hikari?" He finally responded, the life in his eyes slowly returning as tears also streamed from it.

But before anything else could transpire…

"Get the hell away from my sister!"

With that, Taichi came rushing towards him as he tackled Koichi into the ground causing him to loss his hold on Hikari and fall on his back. Taichi trampled Koichi onto the ground and trapped him between his legs. He raised his fist ready that's ready to strike. But, something grabbed his wrist preventing him to do so.

"Stop it, Taichi!" It was Yamato, whilst Taichi stared back at him with a 'what the hell?!' look. Yamato just calmly pointed towards Daisuke and Takeru, who's now trying to wake up an unconscious Hikari, whose body lost its color aside from the color grey.

He gasped as anger flared inside his heart. As much as he wanted to punch the stranger beneath him, he just let out a 'Tch' as he got up and rushed to his sister's lifeless body. His legs gave up as his knelt beside her.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to Hikari? Why was I called here too late?!" Taichi screamed in agony as he hugged her tightly. "HIKARI!"

* * *

Not as long as last time. But, I guess this is enough for now!

Sorry for the slight delay in hours!

At least I got it out on time right? :p

Nonetheless, I hope that you still like it!

Please do review and feel free to express yourselves their!

TC and look forward for the next one, I'll try to make the next one longer and better! (I hope XD)


	12. Chapter 11

First of all, like always thanks for those, who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Aero Angemon**

**Taeniaea**

**DKnight27**

**Together Again**

To be honest I would have gone further on the last chapter and finally conclude the introductory arc of the series (that's what I initially planned), but that would make the update slower so I decided to end it like that (in this kind of pacing, I am doubtful that the story would be below 20 chapters o.O We're even barely ¼ of what I have planned! I hope you guys don't mind the approximate length though).

Anyway, do forgive me if there are grammatical/spelling errors because proofreading really eats my time and I'd rather pour my efforts into writing than proofreading (since I proofread chapter 7 or was it 8 it caused a heavy delay on my part thus I'm no longer chapters advanced). But, if you see them please do inform me :)

Legend: _text_flashback moment; _'text'_= character thoughts

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_Seize the bright tomorrow!  
Protect the ones you love!  
You can become stronger  
Break that weak self!  
Destroy the walls blocking you!  
The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon  
Believe in your heart _

Brave Heart

(Digimon Adventure Evolution Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 11–o

Hikari could feel herself paralyzed, whilst feeling herself shrouded in a place very cold and silent. It held a very familiar feeling.

_'Where am I?'_ she thought as she tried to move but she can't find herself moving. Every limb in her body was just so heavy that she can't even raise a finger. _'It feels oddly familiar…it's like when I first lost myself. My body to what took me away.'_ The cold air continued to breeze onto her skin as it sent shivers down her spine. _'But, its different… it's not the place where I'm trapped. I couldn't feel the thing that encloses my body. It isn't suffocating.'_

"Arghhh!" A scream of pain echoed from the mist, as if it was a wakeup call as her eyes finally bolted open, only to see nothing but darkness. A gasp escaped her lips.

"Who's that? Who's there?" She responded, and then tried to stand and actually found it easier now than it should have been. But, she could sense that she's no longer in the Digital World and had her conscience transported somewhere where there was nothing but darkness. It was cold. It was silent; she can't hear anything else aside from her own heartbeat and the scream that echoed the dark abyss.

She could feel the fear rushing into her heart, but she walked aimlessly, hoping to find the owner of the voice.

_'It's definitely different from the place I'm trapped. It's not the same. Although it is a world of darkness, it didn't have this uncanny and eerie feeling that I've always felt. Instead, I felt a stream of negative emotions…Sadness, Despair, Sorrow, Hatred…'_ She thought as she warily walked. She found herself hugging her lone body from the coldness, it was like she was walking in a place filled with nothing but snow, and the only thing is the snow here is black instead of white. It wasn't a perfect winter wonderland.

The place was different, and the further she ventured in this unknown place, the negative emotions lingering in the dark abyss was slowly flooding into her heart. It was driving her crazy. She felt her hand running through hair in anguish.

"Ahhh!" She cried as her head ached physically, her eyes shutting in pain.

"Hikari!" Someone called. It was familiar; it was a voice belonging to someone very close to her heart. It was enough to distract her from her headache as she perked up.

"Hikari!" A voice called again. It was different this time, but it also belonged to someone she holds very dearly in her heart. She recognizes both of them so well.

"Taichi?! Takeru?!" She tried to respond to the calls. Their voices may be loud and clear but they were both filled with anguish. _'Why? Why does it seem like they're in pain?'_ But, suddenly struck her as images flowed into her mind…

_Her concerned eyes stared through lifeless azure ones. It was a horrid scene and she can feel her heart racing with every step she took. The moment that she was a ruler away from Koichi, his right hand immediately ran through her neck, squeezing it tight as he raised her up in the air. It's as if she was as light as a feather._

_Hikari was baffled at the sudden action as she immediately struggled under his grasps by relentlessly pulling away his rough hand._

_Voices filled the air, but somehow she could barely make out anything from it as she felt something surging through inside her body. Whatever it was it was painful to the point that it felt as if the thing invading her was tearing her apart. _

_"Kyaaaah!" She screamed. It was the most painful thing she experienced ever since she became a wandering conscience. The thoughts of death and despondence filled her heart, as she could feel tears streaming down her face. She was scared. But, she doesn't want to give up as well. She wanted to save him—the child of Darkness._

_"Ko-koi-chi…Ko-ichi…" __She tried to call his name. _

"I-I remember!" Hikari uttered with uneven breaths, whilst undergoing episodes of headaches. But as she remembered, somehow she felt strength surging inside her heart.

_'I can't give up. I must not give up.' _She thought as she stared at her surroundings once again. _'I'm definitely not in the place where I am trapped, but I'm also in a real of darkness. It must have been 'that' thing.' _Referring to the thing that corrupted the embodiment of her conscience just now.

Then realization hit her.

"That voice must have been… Koichi's!" She exclaimed. It was definitely a wonder as to how she came into this dark abyss. Perhaps, Koichi was really beckoning her to come and now she's here. Is it because he called her to save him? Or is it because he wanted to kill her? Nonetheless, she kept her thoughts positive.

"Koichi must be here!" Her heart now became filled with hope. _'I must find him and take him back to where the rest is!'_

"Koichi!" She cried, with the hope that he'd respond to her calls. But to her dismay, nothing did as her voice echoed and faded into the distance. But, still she didn't give up. Determination flared in her eyes as she stared over the distance.

Suddenly, her body illuminated in the midst of the dark abyss, as her crest carved on her chest once more, which shot a beam of light towards a certain direction. It was surprising indeed. Just now she was having a hard time in doing it, but somehow right now it just felt so easy. But there was this familiar feeling inside her. It was a nice feeling in contrast to the emotions lingering around her. It was the feeling of hope.

_'Takeru…'_ She muttered his name on her thoughts. _'Takeru must really believe hard on me. It might be him helping me! I won't let you down, Takeru! Wait for me…'_

"Arghhhhhhhh!" A scream of pain echoed once more. This time she was finally able to determine who it was, and her hunch was correct.

"Koichi, I'm coming!" She exclaimed as she followed the trail of light.

* * *

Taichi was holding on to his sister's lifeless body and buried her into his chest.

"Hikari! What did that bastard did to you?!" He cried bitterly, as he felt his muscles shaking in anger. Takeru and Daisuke felt silent as they all just stared the older Digidestined.

"Argghhhh!" Koichi screamed as he was back on knees. Yamato eyed the raven haired carefully as he noticed the dark aura emanating from the boy's body. Sora let out a gasp.

"That!" She exclaimed as she pointed out to Koichi. "It's the Dark Cloud!" Everyone was surprised as they now all turned their focus at the orange-haired girl.

"How did this happen to him? I've never seen anything like it… it's even greater than the one Sora and I had…" Yamato uttered in fear, as if feeling sorry for him, but then wondered. "But, how come there's no cave?" Taichi carefully laid Hikari's body into Takeru's lap, as he found himself walking towards the blonde.

"What do you mean, Yamato?" Taichi raised a skeptic brow on the child of Friendship.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I used to have that thing dwelling inside me in our previous adventure, and once you're sucked in it will get you lost in a cave. It's like a thing that grows by feeding on your negative emotions. The more it feeds on your negative emotions; the cave gets bigger and entraps you there until the darkness has taken over you." Yamato exclaimed as he gritted his teeth. Just the thought about it sends chills running down his spine. He hated the feeling when it invaded him. It felt so cold and unsettling. Clouding your every thought with negative emotions and turning you against your friends, it felt horrible.

"Same here… it's not a good thing at all." Sora stated as she eyed the aura with utter detest. It was one of the things she hated the most, as she remembered herself being flooded with so many negative emotions. Allowing the darkness to take over, it was just disgusting at the same time dreadful. That darkness was able to enter her hearts and was able to take advantage of her hatred, her pains, and her worries. She knows for a fact that Yamato feels the same. "Don't get mad at boy, Taichi. It isn't his fault." Her eyes softened as her gaze landed on the struggling raven-haired lad. She could understand him in a way.

Although, Yamato and Sora could sense something different about it still. It wasn't just the negative energy; the darkness that emanated from his was definitely something else. It was something darker and just greater than what they had. Was it really the Dark Cloud that once corrupted their soul?

Taichi held a deep breath, and then let out an exasperating sigh. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. He couldn't help the anger filling him inside.

But, suddenly as if on cue, the dark aura from Koichi, as if it had life, slowly snaked towards Taichi as it surrounded him. Yamato was quick on his feet as he immediately rushed to his best friend's side and landed a quick punch on his face. Taichi immediately fell back and felt like a rush of cold water just soaked him.

"What the hell-!" He finally choked, but Yamato just kept his cool as his serious sapphire eyes gazed at their chocolate-haired leader.

"I know how you're feeling right now, but that _thing_ as long as it senses negative emotions it will come right at you! I know that it's hard but keep yourself together, Taichi!" Yamato mustered not regretting the punch.

Although, it was painful, Taichi understood. He really felt bad right now, but as of now he can't do anything at all. It already happened. There's just no use crying over spilled milk. Right now, he can't stay angry. But, it can't be helped, somehow in some way, as long that it's anything about his sister his emotions go in a state of haywire. They may have a few sibling disputes, but he has always loved Hikari so much. It wasn't he was obsessed, it's rather he had this need to protect her, especially since _that_ incident where she almost died due to pneumonia. Now, seeing her like that, it just pained him so much. The fact that he wasn't able to do anything made him feel useless.

He then placed his hand where Yamato just hit him just now. He can't be like this right now, especially that they're in the middle of the battle. He was the leader not only just to his generation of Digidestined, but now also the protector of the next generation. He has to be strong, and thinking like that somehow calmed him down. Yes, he has to find the solution to the current threat.

"I understand. I'm sorry I've got mad." His gaze turned from anger to serious, while cracking a small smile. "First let's deal with this big digimon then. Takeru, Daisuke," He called as his eyes now gazed at the two boys hovering over his sister. "You mind filling me in with the details? How did you guys end up like this?"

"I honestly don't know where to start. It's just a lot happened ever since our fight with the Digimon Kaiser…" Takeru started as he darted his eyes awkwardly at Ken, who flinched at his statement. Hoping Ken wouldn't mind and understand. "But, it turned out that Ken's really not an enemy at all." He smiled at him, hoping it would comfort the guy, who was once the Kaiser. "He was controlled by something like the thing that you referred to as the Dark Cloud. Then we discovered that we have a different enemy. It was a digimon called Lekismon. Then Koichi showed up and saved us from her." He tried to summarize, as he stated every key point. As of now, Takeru doesn't know if would break it to him if he would also tell the part about his sister. Now that everyone knows it, is it also fair for the older Digidestined to know?

But, seeing his brunette best friend unconscious, it felt unfair in Hikari's part. It has to wait. After all, it would be better if she was the one who told them directly. Yeah, Hikari definitely has to go back, and those were his thoughts.

"Then Lekismon did something that caused the Digital World to end up like this," Takeru gestured his hand at the surroundings, that were still colored lifeless and grey, like Hikari's unconscious body. "We still don't know up to what extent it has taken effect yet though."

"Then, that must have caused the interference just now!" Koushiro reacted.

"Interference?" Miyako asked with a skeptic brow raised.

"Yes, well basically as you all know, Yamato, Taichi and I has been monitoring back at camp making sure you guys are okay, and was waiting for your return. Then suddenly our connections to the Digital World got severed, the Digi-Port disappeared." Koushiro explained in a solemn expression.

"Then that would explain why you guys aren't replying to us. We have been sending messages through D-Terminals." Miyako replied. "Perhaps the interference might have an effect on us as well."

"I see… then you mind telling the rest, Takeru?" Koushiro asked, Takeru simply nodded in response as he continued.

"Lekismon attacked us again and this time she brought along her partner named Riku, who had relations to Koichi and his partner Loweemon, and after the fight they did something to Koichi that caused him to turn him like this. Something in relation to his memories and his crest that is the crest of Darkness. Whatever she did, it caused Loweemon to digivolve to Velgemon." Takeru then pointed at the soaring digimon, who's currently struggling with the older generation's partners. Somehow with the looks of it, they seem to have the upper hand.

The older Digidestined let out a gasp in response to Takeru's revelation.

"Crest of Darkness?! I've never heard anything like that at all!" Koushiro exclaimed. "Not the Gennai ever told me about other crests existing."

"Actually, there are other crests existing…" Daisuke muttered as he pointed at Ken's crest hanging on his chest. The older group was silent for a while. A lot has really happened, and that was what they realized the moment they were called here. Everything, to them to be honest, was like a whiplash. It was just too overwhelming, being suddenly called back into the Digital World, being thrust into a battle all of a sudden, finding out that there's new danger and as well as new crests sprouting out from nowhere. But, nonetheless, they kept their cool as they contemplated with all the information laid out them.

Mimi was the first to react.

"Isn't that supposed to be a bad thing?" Mimi gasped. But the younger Digidestined just gave them a solemn expression, whilst the rest of the older teens remained silent somehow agreeing with her in a way. After all, it has been their enemy three years ago, how come a chosen child got himself such kind of crest?

"That's what we thought. But, I for one believed as much as Hikari did that he's not as bad as you think." Takeru uttered in a sad tone, as his sapphire eyes darted to the unconscious brunette lying on his lap.

That's what he had to say, but something he half-heartedly meant. But, it was something that Hikari would most likely say, and he just felt that he just had to say it to them in her behalf. _'I guess it is only fair to say that for her…' _ Remembering how Hikari was desperate to save Koichi, Hikari really did believe in Koichi, and somehow he can't help that during those dire moments that he still had the knack to feel jealous. It was a weird emotion to feel at such situation. _'But, if were to be in that situation, would Hikari also come and save me?'_

But, aside from his jealous, unlike Hikari, he can't help but doubt Koichi and his crest personally.

He hated just it—anything in relation to darkness. There was no way he can accept its existence. It was the thing that got him and Patamon almost killed and kept on haunting Hikari ever since. He just couldn't accept it as easily as he could after all.

_'Why is there such a need to have that kind of crest anyway?'_ He thought as he grimaced.

"MagnaAngemon told me that currently, Velgemon is invincible due to regenerative powers caused by that cloud of darkness. Aside from that, there's nothing else further."

Taichi contemplated and dwelled at Takeru's story as his eyes stared at the boy, who for the first time looked different than the first time he found him.

Koichi was now down on his knees, his hands clutching on to his raven hair and his eyes brimming with tears. Then the darkness emanating from his body seemed to evaporate away. Just what the hell is happening?

"Hi-Hikari!" Koichi groaned stutteringly.

Then suddenly bright light illuminated before them.

* * *

Hikari ran through the path of light, as she kept calling his name.

"Koichi! Koichi!" She kept on running and never felt tired. As she ran with hopeful emotions, she could feel the light in her overcoming her body due to the heat trickling on her ever skin as the light became brighter.

Then suddenly beyond the path of light, there was Koichi kneeling, as he still screamed in pain.

"Koichi!" She called his name filled with worry. "Koichi…"

"Hi-hikari?" He tried to respond, and stared at her with one eye trying to fight the pain. "Argh!" He let out once more as he shut his azure orbs once more.

"Why? Why didn't you run away from me Hikari?!I hurt you! I hurt you, and I wasn't able to control myself. I might not be able to keep myself sane anymore, Hikari. So please, stay away from me, I-I might hurt you again!" But, Hikari ignored him as she pulled him into an embrace, her light enveloping his body as well. For some reason, the pain was slowly fading away. He embraced back tightly as if he was clinging on to a lifeline.

He was baffled and confused. He doesn't know what to think anymore. The same negative emotions still filled his mind at the same time the scenes happening before his embodiment of consciousness. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. Anger? Resentment? Envy? Despondence? Betrayed? Hurt?

His memories were already a pain as much as Loweemon's actions, and this pain has driven him to lose his sanity to the point that he has hurt his new found friends, especially this girl before him. The girl, who understood him perfectly for the first time the moment he had his memories erased. The person who immediately accepted him wholeheartedly despite him being a child of Darkness.

But, he could also the feel the light from the touch of her skin. It was warm, comforting and most especially, calming. Aside from the pain, somehow the confusion in his mind settled down. It's like the light was trying to heal him in a way he found unfathomable.

"I might not know anything about what you have remembered, but I believe in you, Koichi. You may have darkness in your heart, but I still believe that you're a good person! So, please come back to us! Let us help you!" She screamed, with that a bright light illuminated before them as it filled every nook and cranny of this dark abyss.

* * *

As the bright light illuminated before them, suddenly a flash of light came from Velgemon, as his form immediately changed back to the little Loweemon as he fell from the sky in an unconscious state. All the flying digimon were surprised at the suddenness. However, MagnaAngemon was quick on his wings as he swoops down towards Loweemon and caught him in his arms. He could see clearly the darkness leaving the child digimon's small, child-like body.

Koichi on the other hand was the same as the darkness from him immediately disappeared; his face filled with tears and felt himself losing his consciences for the first time since he was in the Digital World, and found himself in a peaceful reverie. His body laid unconscious on the ground

Hikari finally fluttered her eyes open, the color on her body finally returning. Everyone gasped in surprise and relief. She smiled at the first person she saw. Sapphire eyes stared back, as the owner's eyes buried her in his chest carefully.

"Hikari, I was really worried about you." Takeru whispered to her ear. Hikari returned the embrace in response, settling herself in his arms. Her heart calmed down as all her fears melted by Takeru's embrace. It was a wonder, but she wasn't complaining. She loved it, as she let out a sigh of relief.

It was finally over. The digimons in perfect form, finally de-evolved back to their forms as they stood beside their partners.

Daisuke on the other hand stood up from his seat as he approached the unconscious raven haired lad along with Taichi.

Taichi slowly knelt down to the level of Koichi's unconscious body as he held the crest in his palms marveling it with his chocolate orbs. He was surprised to see that it was really genuine after all. _'So, this is the crest of Darkness.'_

Although the current danger was finally extinguished, the ground their standing on started glowing as it alarmed every kid and digimon conscious.

"Gah! What is happening now!" Miyako exclaimed in fear. But, as the light enveloped them, there was this one unique sound that rang in their ears somehow alarming everyone. It was a small voice, yet familiar enough for the older Digidestined to feel happy and relieved to hear.

"Pi! I finally found you! Pi! Now let's get you lot out of here!"

* * *

Omg, this actually took me a lot of time to compose o.o

And I can't believe I was able to post again today! I expected it tomorrow lol. But nonetheless, I feel great!

Well, basically this chapter concludes the introductory arc. :) (Cheers!)

I didn't expect it to last for 11 chapters though lol. (but seriously writing this made me feel great hahaha!)

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Please do review! :D I'd appreciate it if I could hear your opinions regarding the story :) (negative or positive, I can take em!)

Just a heads up, I might not be able to update tomorrow (but I'll try). Just so you'd know, but I'll update as soon as I can :p

Do look forward for the next chapter!

Ps. Anybody here playing Digimon Masters Online or Digimon Battle? :p


	13. Chapter 12

First of all, like always thanks for those, who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Heisuke28**

**Taeniaea**

**Aero Angemon**

**Together Again**

**Aria desu**

Lol, for some reason I found the reviews for the last 2 chapters quite interesting indeed. It's so nice to hear your responses regarding the chapters. It also allows me to gauge how effective and well executed the story is. I'm also open to criticisms just so you'd know :p So, don't hesitate to throw them towards me! :D (Also, for the **anonymous reviewer(s)** I will be replying at the end of the chapter :p)

Anyways, this is finally a new arc… expect to get IO from now on! Lol

Sorry for the five-day delay by the way. I decided to rest and contemplate how to start the new arc… so bear with me (and there was this birthday celebration of my sister and a few errands so… yeah, I hope you get my drift this week was a pretty busy week). Plus, I hate rushing and I don't like regretting what I'd post. So, yeah, quality is better than quantity. But, of course a balance of the two is the best.

Moving on, enjoy the newest installment of **Dark Reveries**.

Ps. For the sake of fun and creativity, expect canon things to be a little bit altered (expect it also in the future chapters). Also, since places in Digimon 01 and 02 doesn't have names for every place, I'll just base it off in the games if you don't mind. Specifically, the games are Digimon World 1, and Digimon Card Battle.

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_I've noticed that I'll never fly again  
I know that I can't fly with broken wings  
Someone cried, "a dream will change your shape" _

Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-

(Digimon Frontier Koichi's Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 12–o

"Gah! What is happening now!" Miyako exclaimed in fear, as the light emanating from the ground enveloped them.

But, before they would go to panic mode, there was this one unique sound that rang in their ears somehow alarming the new Digidestined, whilst sounding familiar for the older Digidestined to make them feel happy and relieved to hear.

"Pi! I finally found you! Pi! Now let's get you lot out of here! Pi!"

Sora was the first to respond as she grinned widely.

"Is that you, Picklemon?!"

Then amidst the light suddenly a pink fur ball with wide white wings appeared before them. Miyako could feel herself squeal on the cuteness of its face as it had black puppy-dog-like eyes.

"Wahhh! So cute!" Miyako remarked as she let out a carefree smile, whilst her eyes sparkled in delight.

"Oh my gosh, Picklemon, it really is you!" Mimi exclaimed in glee. After all, the last time they saw him was the time they returned to the Digital World to battle the greater evil—the Dark Masters, and risked its life just to save them. Mimi found herself crying, as she hurried to the little Digimon as her hands reached out to it, and then slowly pulling it in for a hug.

The little Digimon just grinned.

"The one and only, Pi! Now, now, let's talk later. I have to escort you all to good ol' Gennai now!" With that she released herself from Mimi's tender embrace, and raised spear-like wand, mumbling incoherent chants causing the light to blind everybody completely.

It didn't take long, probably just merely thirty seconds to one minute as the older Digidestined found themselves standing on familiar ground the moment they opened their eyes along with the younger generation. It was, after all, a place they have been to for only once in their lifetime back on their first adventure in the Digital World—it was Gennai's secret home hidden in a lake. It was still the same despite the Digital World's reconstruction. It was still hidden inside the lake as they found the stairs descending upwards, while before them was a traditional Japanese house. In fairness, the house got bigger now compared to before as it is now more like a Japanese mansion, despite having its rustic feel.

The door of the Japanese mansion slid open as it revealed a middle-aged man filled with chocolate colored hair and tanned skin. He was sporting a khaki colored robe that reaches towards the ground that covers his black sleeveless shirt and pants. He let out a gentle smile on the familiar faces before him.

The older generation found their smiles fading away as they saw this unfamiliar man before them. It wasn't Gennai, definitely not Gennai for he was an old man filled with wrinkles. His back hunched due to his old age, whilst sporting a dark blue robe himself with red linings and rode boots. Not to mention his one of a kind mustache. None of those traits were found from him, and the Digidestined can do is stare at him with questioning eyes.

"Errr…Gennai?" Koushiro was the first to break the awkward silence. His tone filled with skepticism. But, the man just smiled, almost chuckling but stifled it.

"Hi, Digidestined, it's been long and hello to the new batch of Digidestined. Nice to meet you! The name's Gennai!" He muttered as he took small sure steps over the wooden bridge. The older generation found themselves ogling at him in a flabbergasted manner, whilst Mimi and Sora let out gasps of disbelief.

"No way!" Taichi was the first to remark, but Gennai just shrugged his shoulders no longer stifling his hearty laughter.

"Yes, way."

"But, how did that happen?! The last time we saw you- you were-?!" Jou mumbled as he scratched his temple with his left hand.

But, Koushiro suddenly gasped as realization hit him like lightning.

"No way! It is you! I remember now! Back then, when Hikari showed us the past of the Digital World, you were the one who escaped with the Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags and Crests!" Koushiro proclaimed with his index finger pointing at the man, who just smiled in return, whilst his comrades just retorted questionable:

"He was?"

But, Taichi regained his composure as he just smiled at the man. He might not remember perfectly as Koushiro, he did feel that the face was familiar.

"Well, if Koushiro remembers you, and the fact that Picklemon even brought us here, I guess it is only logical that it really is you old man. But, I guess I can't call you that anymore, huh?" Taichi stated with a happy tone, and it was the first time he had a hearty conversation with someone ever since they came into the Digital World. It was a nice change of pace.

The newer Digidestined found themselves lost immediately at this sudden scene before them. Nonetheless, they were just relieved and happy for the fact that it wasn't an enemy and it was actually someone they knew from their previous adventure. They marveled at the fact that the older Digidestined knew so much about the Digital World living or non-living. For them it just shows that they really went through a lot, and it's making them more worth to look up to. Although, they can't help but feel a little bit left out and felt that the older were just too far from reach for them. In terms of experience, they were just _different_ and they wondered if they can ever be like them or at least catch up to them.

Ken on the other hand doesn't share the same sentiment with the newer Digidestined though as he was also experienced and he was also aware of Gennai's presence from whence the time he had his own adventure with Ryo. Somehow seeing the old man, rather just Gennai made him feel nostalgic.

"Wow, how did you manage looking like that again?!" Jou asked with a raised brow. Gennai just laughed in return.

"Hahahaha, let's just say I'm taking Digi-Vitamins! Anyways, I guess that you all must be tired from everything happening suddenly. I'm happy to see that child of Kindness is back to normal as well." He smiled meekly at Ken, who just returned his smile as well shyly. "You even brought the child of Darkness along with you. I see that he's finally not alone." He kneeled himself over the unconscious lad stroking his raven hair his eyes carrying a sympathetic look, and then stood up. "Everyone, get inside. Let's take it easy for the today, because starting tomorrow we'll be serious from now on." With that, he finally went inside, as the Digidestined stared at him in silence.

"Uhm, Taichi…" Daisuke called as he nudged the older leader. "Is it really okay to go along with him?" He asked with lingering feelings of doubt. The older may knew him, but the new ones certainly can't just feel comfortable just as them. But, Taichi just smiled gently in return.

"Definitely, Gennai had a long history here in the Digital World way before any of us were born and he's a good guy. He helped us before on our previous adventure, so you little guys don't need to worry a thing." Taichi stated with confidence as he ruffled the holder of the Digimental of Courage, and was the first to follow the old man. The older generation along with Hikari and Takeru, who carried the unconscious Koichi followed him along with their partner Digimons.

"Is it really okay?" Iori asked, as Daisuke just shrugged in response.

"If Taichi trusts them along with the others, then I guess we also should." Was all he said with his usual grin, as he started to walk, but then paused remembering another unconscious being before them. "Oh yeah, let's help Loweemon. He must have been pretty exhausted." He stated as he hoisted the child-like digimon behind his back. Miyako and Iori were a little bit hesitant as they stared at the unconscious Loweemon with semi-horrified faces. Daisuke ignored them though. Ken, however, was willing enough to help out without a second to doubt. Amongst all of them, Ken was the one who understood both Koichi and Loweemon the most. He knows so well that they didn't mean harm and they don't deserve the cold shoulder at all, and Hikari also shared the same sentiment, which Ken highly admired her for. Somehow he find himself amazed as to how Hikari, who was the child of Light the first to completely accept the child of Darkness and didn't doubt it for a second.

Miyako and Iori found themselves feeling guilty, as they just stared awkwardly at the two and followed behind them silently, regretting their response.

Daisuke was surprised at Ken's actions though.

To be honest, even if he started to have faith in Ken and believed in him so much that he is a good guy, he can't help but still feel awkward around the guy. Remembering the days when they were still hostile towards each other when Ken was still a jerk, it was just hard to erase. But, despite that Daisuke smiled at Ken, as he muttered a "Thanks" with a gentle gaze. Ken returned it with a gentle smile himself, and Daisuke couldn't help but notice how Ken is really different now. The kind eyes, the gentle expression, and the delicate smile, they were all hard to ignore. Somehow, with all of those tiny details, he didn't regret the fact that he started believing in him and found himself drawn towards the guy.

Definitely, it wasn't regretful at all.

* * *

Gennai toured them in the mansion as everyone just marveled at the interior of the mansion.

"Your house sure changed a lot, Gennai. It's even more fabulous now." Mimi remarked with a small smile, her eyes studying everything with amazement.

"Well, ever since the Digital World was reformatted after last your battle against Apocalypmon, everything just changed. I bet you've seen that when you got back along with the new Digidestined." Gennai retorted simply as he eyed the trio, who just grimaced in return. There were definitely a lot of questions that plagued their mind, some of the questions were:

Why are we here?

Are we really needed when Taichi and the rest are here?

Why chose us to be the Digidestined when the rest could have done it?

But, the fact that they did made them feel blessed because despite the dangers, they were able to meet these wonderful Digimon as they went on with their mini-adventures destroying Dark Towers and fighting the Digimon Kaiser.

Yes, nonetheless, they were blessed and for that they will really try their best to do what's expected of them. Although as of now, to the way they were beat up by Lekismon they felt powerless especially when the older Digidestined came with their awesome Perfect level digimon. Their Digimon couldn't even go past the Adult level properly without Hikari's light. It was a shame. They were a little bit discouraged, but kept their hopes up a bit. After all, the older Digidestined did tell them that they wouldn't be here if they're not needed. Thus, they clung to the thoughts that probably they do have a purpose. But, what kind? Somehow with those questions, they can't help but feel excited to hear what Gennai has to tell them after all and why they were sent to him.

"Anyway, you may use any room you guys want to." He gestured his arm to show every door within the long halls of the mansion. "I'll call you all when the meal is ready." With that he left. "Do enjoy yourselves!"

The day was spent with leisure as both the old and new Digidestined spent time with each other, as the old teens' sharing stories about their adventures to the younger ones, who listened intently with amazement. The partners of the older generation stayed with their partners as they also listened and would sometimes join in the conversation. The partners of the younger generation also did as they had the same attitude as their partners.

Koichi on the other hand stayed unconscious, as Hikari and Takeru spent their time looking over him inside one of the rooms, whilst his partner spent his time outside.

Loweemon's scarlet eyes stared at the morning sky, whilst his feet waded on the moat around the mansion. Although everyone saw that he was awake, he hasn't uttered a single word. The rest did the same in response as they all just eyed him.

It was rather a really awkward moment, but he couldn't blame them for it, after all even Loweemon was freaked out to himself. He also didn't mind the silent treatment. Actually, he appreciated it. It gave him time to mull over everything that has happened to him up to this point. His life with Koichi ever since he came into the Digital World, their life with Riku and Lunamon, the life after they left, and many other things. It was a long road since then with Koichi and him wandering aimlessly even if Riku was there with them or not.

To be honest as a partner Digimon, he also didn't know why he was one in the first place and had to meet Koichi. He even questions the fact that he was a Digimon called the Warrior of Darkness and why he was born of Darkness. He stared at his hands that are covered by his black lion-themed armor. Even his armor has nothing but darkness as its color. Everything was dark.

"Why?" He muttered almost inaudibly as he flicked a pebble that was just lying beside him towards the moat. There was nothing around him. Everyone was inside the mansion. The only thing he can hear right now other than silence is the tapping of the bamboo as they hit the stone once it was filled with water, and the whistles of the winds against the blades of grass and trees around the yard. It was the perfect environment for him to ponder about everything.

Although he questioned his existence, his origins and his purpose, he never regretted any of it. He never regretted meeting Koichi. Actually, ever since he hatched from the Digi-Egg, deep inside his heart he already had this need in him to beside someone. Someone, who wasn't Digimon.

He could remember everything so well. The moment he hatched he was all alone having nothing but the Crest on a Tag and the Digivice with him. He was always called a monster by the rest for the fact that he was the rumored digimon, who was born from a Digi-Egg infested by Darkness called the Corrupted Egg. He was always judged due to the color of his egg, not to mention the type and it's abnormality too. Nobody even dared to look at him twice as he ventured on his own until he naturally Digivolved to the warrior that he is now: Loweemon—the Lone Warrior of Darkness.

But despite all of that, deep inside his heart, he yearned for a company that never came. He almost gave up until, Riku and Lunamon came. She was a child back then as far as he remembered. Innocent and cheerful, a typical girl. Like the crest he had at that time, she had one worn on her neck. She was very far from the girl he saw right now, who was outright indifferent, twisted, and cold. She was a girl who is far from innocent and pure now. Rather like an angel who descended from the skies to hell.

At first he was repulsive towards them, but both Lunamon and Riku were both just too clumsy that they would almost always look for trouble and that clumsiness drew him towards him. Yes, it was during the year that the first generation Digidestined came, and since it was dangerous times, he can't help himself but often times worry for the two since they were both so nice to even bother with him. So he wasn't exactly indifferent, rather just emotionally detached. Going back, to him all of it was a mere repayment of debt for even considering his existence without prejudice until he found himself attached to the pair. It took a hell lot of time, and it may not be the presence that he was yearning for but his times with them were worth it. It was bliss for a person like him who had nobody. It's like for once he found his family, and from them he gained hope, a hope that maybe the company he was yearning for was like Riku—a human, and maybe that human will come for him. They were the ones who rekindled his will to live and hope. It was truly a miracle for him.

Then just a few months after the Chosen Children's adventure, there he finally saw him, his destined partner—Koichi.

Loweemon cracked a small smile at the memory of their first meeting. Koichi was highly repulsive, scared and disoriented at that time. However, all he felt on the other hand was simply bliss and contentment. It's like the moment he laid his eyes on him he felt complete. Just like a guy finding his 100% perfect woman. But, in his case, it's like finding the 100% perfect companion and friend.

He flicked another pebble towards the pond, as he sighed. He wondered, _'Will Koichi forgive me?'_ Then suddenly, he could hear steady footsteps towards him. Somehow alarmed he called for his spear and raised it behind him.

"Hey, what gives?!" Tailmon hissed. He was surprised as Tailmon, but immediately stared at her apologetically.

"You have scary sharp senses there." Patamon gulped as he landed on his head, but threw away his scared expression and smiled immediately. "Calm down, it's just us. We won't bite."

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, as he hid his spear. Tailmon just crossed her small arms as she stared at the lone digimon. But, sighed.

"Yeah, sure." With that she sat beside him, as she also waded her feet on the moat and felt the coldness of the water. She grinned as she sighed in satisfaction. "Hmmm, this sure feels nice."

"I know. The air here feels nice as well." Said Patamon, as he relaxed himself on Loweemon's head, and stretched his petite arms and limbs. "It's so soothing and refreshing. Maybe that's why Gennai started to look young again!" Patamon joked, as Tailmon laughed in response.

Loweemon however just grimaced at everything, as he raised his brow on the two people with him. But, how could they sense his uneasiness towards them when they can't even read his expressions! No longer handling the weirdness…

"What are you two doing here?" He sighed, trying to make his voice calm as possible. "Aren't you guys supposed to be afraid of me? Shouldn't you guys supposed to hate me? You're both holy digimon for goodness sake!" The smiles on Patamon and Tailmon's faces immediately disappeared as their eyes carefully studied him. But, they immediately returned, this time it was a small one.

"Well, just because you went insane a while ago doesn't mean you're really evil. I could sense your grief and your hatred for it when we battled you know." Patamon uttered, as his blue eyes stared below to see his crimson ones. "I know you don't want to succumb to it."

"I could say the same. We're all allies here, and I share the same sentiments as my partner." Tailmon stated as she placed her paw on his hand. "You're feeling troubled right now aren't you?" It was her turn to stare through his eyes, which know held a baffled expression. But, Loweemon took his hand back swiftly to his chest, his eyes slightly glaring.

"And why do you care? It's none of your business." He growled.

"We know. But, we can't help but feel concerned. I mean, it's nice to be alone and contemplate over things, but ain't it nice to have someone to share it with? You don't need to say anything nor do we do. We just wanted you to feel that we're here." Tailmon stated as she stared at the sky above them. "Isn't that what we've learned from being with our partners? Knowing that someone is always there for you, in silence or not, is a pleasure isn't?" Loweemon didn't know what to say as he found himself staring at the moat and suddenly found it interesting enough to stare at. His feet moved a little bit, as it created ripples around it. He pondered over the cat-like digimon's words. But, for some reason, they were right. It does feel nice to know that even if they're not doing anything as long as you can feel their presence, supporting you behind your back, it's comforting.

He closed his eyes, as he laid his back on the grass. Patamon was surprised but landed himself gracefully on the ground.

Currently, Loweemon just realized that truly, he's no longer alone. No, he and Koichi are no longer alone. He smiled underneath his helmet.

"Thank you." He muttered, causing a grin to appear on Tailmon and Patamon's faces.

"You're welcome! You know, though I know I have no right to say anything, I'm sure that Koichi will forgive you." Loweemon took a peek on the cream-colored Digimon and didn't say anything to protest, but hoped just hoped and believed on Patamon's words.

_'I do hope so. However, would he forgive me or not, I'll always stay by his side. I'll protect him.'_

* * *

I would have ended everything here in one chapter (the stay in Gennai's house). But, that would also delay the release. So, I thought it would only be better to end here.

Basically, from this chapter to the next, everything will mellow down for a while. (which I hope you all don't mind)

Once again, I'm sorry for the huge delay! I still hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!

I really worked hard on this one .

Please do review! And thanks for reading!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**Aria desu: **I'm happy to hear that you love **Dark Reveries** :) and yes, I'll definitely try my best to update as fast as I can! :) I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Do look forward for the next! Thanks for the review! TC :)


	14. Chapter 13

First of all, like always thanks for those, who have read, faved and followed the story so far. Special thanks to those who took their time to review:

**Aero Angemon**

**Dknight27**

**Together Again**

Basically I've been busy a lot lately again, so I can no longer keep the updates in a 'daily' basis. But, I'll try to update regularly whenever I can :)

As to **Piximon's **name, I didn't _change _it. I just used the name used in the Japanese version, which you can see on the last chapter that is **Picklemon**. Sorry if I caused any confusions or whatever :p (Wondering why I never did that to Digidestined, which is usually referred to Chosen Children hahahaha oh well). However, if it is TOO MUCH of a bother, do tell me so I can change it :p

Lol, watching **Digimon Xros Wars** made me motivated. I've been busy with a lot of things that I lost time. Do forgive me. Despite the fact that I was able to write almost endlessly two weeks ago, was because I did nothing but write… Like seriously. Imagine me 24/7 writing, right?

Although, I do enjoy writing it hahahaha! Anyway, do enjoy this new chapter!

Ps. Speaking of plot ideas, I've been thinking about toying ideas with **Digimon Tamers**. I just don't have anything **solid** enough as **Dark Reveries **for now. Instead, I planned something that will spice up **Dark Reveries** more. SO DO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT! (lol it makes me excited just thinking about it. Now I so don't regret the delay hahaha. Instead of making a new story that will make bang, I thought of just doing my best on this fic).

*(A) paragraph(s) a character in the story telling the story

* * *

**Dark Reveries**

_Before I know it, I'm watching you  
Still standing diagonally behind you  
Am I the focus of your heart? _

Focus

(Digimon Adventure 02 Takeru's Theme)

* * *

o- Chapter 13–o

Hikari watched at the unconscious Koichi that's now laid in a futon, as she sat on the tatami mat.

Takeru on the other hand found himself standing beside the sliding door. His sapphire eyes gazing behind the brunette, whilst his thoughts did nothing but tried to endlessly guess what the girl before him is thinking right now. Honestly, he doesn't know at all and anything she's doing right now makes him end up all confused.

He sighed as he found himself staring through the window that had nothing but a view of the Gennai's courtyard. A peaceful and beautiful view where you can see the well-trimmed grass and the rustling of the leaves on the trees as the wind whistled through. It would have been more relaxing to the soul, but as of now it just didn't had that kind of effect on him.

His eyes wandered back to the brunette.

_'Why does she even care so much about him?' _He thought. _'Just what is there to care about? Isn't he a threat?'_ He let out an exasperated sigh. Somewhat feeling a little bit annoyed on his thoughts.

He doesn't even know if it's the flare of jealousy or simply because he just hates his being as a child of Darkness.

_'Why am I thinking like this? I can't think like this!'_ Takeru gave up as he found himself clenching his hand in frustration.

Hikari finally turned her head. Noticing the blonde's troubled expression. She stood up as she walked towards him slowly. Takeru barely noticed her, too busy with keeping his mind back into reality, until she placed her gentle hand on his shoulder.

She stared at him with a smile, whilst her eyes stared sadly towards them.

"You must him hate don't you?" She tried to retain his chirpy tone by not removing the smile on her face despite the expression that her eyes held. But, Takeru just can't keep up with her pace as he let out another sigh. He slowly shoved her hand away gently as he finally got himself to stand up before Koichi's body lying on the futon. His eyes boring holes towards it.

_'Hikari, you may be just a representation of the real one, yet you can still see right through me? Huh?' _He thought somehow feeling ashamed. _'You're the one who's out there in trouble, and here you are still trying to peer into my mind in hope to comfort me. Why? I don't deserve it. I don't deserve your pity when I can't even find myself to accept this person before me.'_ Takeru's knees gave out as he kneeled beside Koichi, his clenched hands supported his upper body.

"I just don't understand…" He stated in defeat as he finally let it all out. "I don't understand, Hikari? Why? He's the-,"

"I know." Hikari immediately cut him off as she once again sat beside Koichi. Her eyes not even staring at the blonde beside her as it instead stared on the unconscious lad. "I can't. He's not as bad as you think he is. I saw it. I saw everything, Takeru. He's the same as me. Struggling in darkness." Then she finally faced him, but her crimson orbs staring right through his baffled sapphire eyes. Her face was etched with determination. "He maybe a child of Darkness, but I know, he is different. His darkness is not what you think it is. It's definitely not evil. It's darkness filled with negative emotions, but… it's not evil." She bit her lip, as her eyes now carried a sad expression. "I don't expect you to have the same thoughts as me. You don't have to. But, your thinking won't change mine. I still believe in him."

Takeru flinched at her words.

"I understand how you hated it. Darkness. It was never a thing that you had come to like. It was the thing that made me this way after all, and took my body away. It was the thing that caused you and Patamon so much pain. So, I understand." Her eyes now stared at the peaceful before her, as she watched the leaves danced on the winds. "You don't need to change your feelings towards it, but you should give him a chance.

"Ah…urgh…" Koichi moaned as he started shuffle a bit behind the blanket. His face suddenly stained with tears. Takeru and Hikari were completely alarmed as their focus was directed towards him. Hikari was fast on her feet as she got closer to him, her hand trying to shake him with the hope that he'd finally wake up.

"Koichi? Koichi?" She called. Finally, he responded as his eyelids shot open, his azure eyes were fear stricken as it continued to brim with tears.

"I-I remember!" Koichi exclaimed as he sat up from the futon. His hands made its way towards his face as it ruffled through his raven locks then clenching it.

Takeru just watched in horror. He certainly doesn't know what to do as he found himself glued on the spot as his eyes just carefully eyed Koichi.

"Koichi, Koichi, calm down!" Hikari called out, somehow stopping Koichi from his fit. His tear-streaked azure eyes slowly laid its gaze towards her as it kept its horrified expression.

"Hi-Hikari?" He tried to mutter her name.

"Yes, it's me, Koichi. It's okay now. So, please calm down." Hikari tried to state in calm manner as she let out her arms towards him, as if offering him a hug, which Koichi immediately took as he embraced her tightly in his hold.

"Hikari!" He finally cried. "Thank you. Thank you, Hikari." Hikari hugged him back, as she tried to rub his back hoping to soothe and calm his frightened soul. The hug didn't last long, as Koichi immediately detached himself from Hikari, as he immediately cleaned his face off on his sleeves. He took a breath and exhaled, his hands both cupping his face. "I understand everything now. Loweemon, he did it for me. No, Riku and Loweemon did it for me. I remember everything." Takeru stared at him with concern.

Somehow Takeru finally started to understand Hikari's sentiments towards him a bit. Just now, he understands with his expression that he hated everything that happened right now, and whatever Hikari did to him a while ago truly it might have just saved him. But, was it enough to quell his anger? That he has to find out for now.

"You mind telling us about it, Koichi?" It was finally Takeru's turn to speak towards him. Koichi eyed him curiously, as he kept his other hand cupping half of his face.

"Yeah, Koichi. We might be able to do something or tell you if we happen to know anything about it." Hikari stated as she nodded to Takeru's statement, agreeing with his proposition with the newly awakened lad. Truly, it was the first time, ever since his stay in the Digital World, to lose consciousness. It somewhat gave him a refreshing feeling.

Koichi bowed his head, his expression just basically solemn as he rested his hands on his lap currently thinking if this was the right thing to do, or if it was even necessary. His eyes took a peek on the brunette's face only to see an eager expression. Then he remembered those moments where he was taken over by the Darkness that lay asleep in the depths of his heart. It was a terrifying feeling alright, yet this girl. This frail looking girl suddenly came and helped him. Truly she had a miraculous power.

He clenched the blankets, as he finally gained his own inner resolve and completely stared right back at the eager eyes.

"Alright, I trust you. I'll tell you everything I remembered and also everything in relation to me and Riku."

*I could remember it so well. Before I even came into the Digital World. It was three years ago. Recently until those moments I could remember that I never had a peaceful, easy life. I was raised by my mom alone along with my grandmother. She really is a hard working woman, and regardless of her health, she'd try her best just to make me go to school.

At those days, I thought my father was dead.

Then suddenly, my grandmother, who has been sick for a long time, was now dying before me. Then there she told me that my father wasn't really dead, and I actually have a twin brother named Koji.

I was really surprised back then, at the same time angry towards my father. I just couldn't believe the fact that he left my mother, who was frail and sickly alone all this time. I didn't understand why. However, despite it, somehow I still wanted to see him, my father and especially my younger twin brother, Koji. To be honest, I somehow became ecstatic about the fact that I actually have somebody else, and it was a twin brother! So, back then I decided that I would search for them.

It really took me a while.

A heck of a while.

As a kid, it was really hard for me to gather such kind of information. It was limited. But, I did. I found him. I somehow thank God for the fact that my mom was able to keep a few things in relation to my old man, which were certainly hard to find. Ironically, I discovered that they were actually living nearby.

I was happy the moment my eyes finally able to lay on my father, and the boy beside him. I smiled with the way he looked like. He certainly does look like me. With the looks of the house, the size of the land, they were definitely well off compared to us. I somehow felt happy for him to have this life. But, I couldn't help but stared at them with envy.

Nonetheless, I wanted to talk to him. I tried to muster the courage to get myself to move from the post where I was hiding. But, when I took my first step, I froze on the spot. I saw a woman, another woman holding my father's hand and even kissing his cheek. She was obviously a girlfriend, or probably his new wife.

Then from there, everything, envy, bitterness and anger, they all started to swell inside me before I knew it. I found myself hiding back on the post, as I kept my shocked gaze at them.

I just hated him for leaving us.

I hated my father for not even helping her out.

I hated to see him happy with another woman, while my mother was suffering.

I was completely drenched in hatred.

But, I still at least wanted to meet Koji. My little brother.*

Koichi clenched his fists just thinking about the memory of his brother. Yes, his brother whom he remembered that resembled himself so much, only he had longer hair that was tied into a ponytail and held well by a bandana. He was a definitely cool person.

Koichi smiled bitterly as he continued on telling his tale.

*So, I followed him. Hoping to get that chance, but then I discovered that he was actually going to the same elementary school as I was.

Nobody never really noticed that we were siblings due to his appearance because he had longer hair, and his last name was different. I was a Kimura while he was a Minomoto. Perhaps, maybe no one really bothered caring if we were long lost siblings.

It took days, and probably weeks until I finally got my complete resolve to go and meet him and even tell him everything! About our mother, about myself, I just wanted to try if I could at least have him as family!

It was a futile dream.

So, I followed him inside school. But, he was oblivious to my existence, and I could find my shyness eating all up the courage that was left inside me.

Thus, I gave up and found myself hanging around the school's roof top filled with regret. I held on to the rails as I stared towards the sky. Wondering, were they even destined to meet?

But, unbeknownst to myself, the door suddenly opened, as the guy in question now started walking down the stairs.

I was surprised as I found myself glued on the spot at the moment I saw him running down towards the stairs.

Then I heard the bells chimed.

I scoffed at myself. He was actually there and I didn't even notice.

With the little bit of confidence I had, I ran towards him down the flights of stairs.

I ran as fast as I could with my short, little legs. But, before I knew it I found my foot slipping, and my body losing its balance, I was falling.

I immediately lost my consciousness, and the moment I woke up I was already in the Digital World. It was a scary thought to find myself in the middle of the jungle alone and helpless. Then at that moment, as if it was set up by fate himself, I met Loweemon and even Riku.

I was scared at first when I saw Loweemon. I was confused, I was scared, I've been feeling a lot of things that I can't even comprehend what I was seeing. Not to mention seeing a small plush toy look alike that suddenly started to talk to me it felt weird and back then, everything seemed so unfathomable.

But, what calmed my soul was Riku, as she stretched out her small arm towards me. She was a child like me back then, her small child frame covered in a white dress. To be honest, when I first saw her, I thought that she was an angel. I marveled at the sight of her, as I stared at her with complete amazement.

"So, what's your name?" She asked with a cheerful tone. Then I stared back at her, raising a brow. I was still confused, but I could feel myself getting flustered suddenly. I never actually saw someone this cute, and to be honest, I never really talked to people from the opposite sex aside from my relatives.

"My name's Koichi, You?"

"My name's Riku! It was nice meeting you!" At first I thought, I was dead. But, basically I still believed that I was, until I saw you guys. Riku and I were the same. We both traveled aimlessly in the Digital World along with Lunamon and Loweemon. We both were sleepless, hungerless, and etc. It's like we were wandering souls.

"Don't you think that we're in heaven? Because I believe that we are!" She exclaimed in a cheerful tone as she hugged her knees, where her chest leaned. Her eyes gazing on the night sky. It was a rather peaceful evening.

I somehow can't comprehend how she was thinking. I also can't comprehend how she can be this cheerful?! I don't understand. We are dead and yet she was happy, as I watched her frolic along by my side.

Somehow for a moment I forgot everything. I forgot what got me into this place. It's like I actually accepted that I was really dead and I was a soul wandering around the Digital World. Actually, both of us were never aware that we are in the Digital World, until our partner Digimons slowly explained to us what the place was actually like and what it really is. However, despite it all, like the child that she is, she believed that the Digital World was still heaven.

But, I on the other hand felt that it was Purgatory.

"How can you say that?" I stared at her with sad eyes. To be honest, I miss my mom. I miss my grandmother. I can't even feel anything human aside from having the sense of touch. It was all too hard on to take, and yet she's hear beside me saying this is heaven.

But, what shocked me wasn't the unwavering smile on her face, but the sadness that was held in her eyes as she stared at the skies.

"Life here is better. For me, this is heaven." Then her face turned towards me, still holding the same expression. I certainly don't understand, but one thing I can was the fact that this place is better in a way. Aside from the pain, aside from the constant battles with a few Digimon that we encountered on the way, it was better.

Because for once:

I was able to turn away from the pain of my mother.

I was able to turn away from my hatred, and everything negative that I felt.

To me this world kept me away from all the things that I felt back from earth. But, it never removed it completely. It was still in my heart as it lingered silently inside me.

I stared at her with a confused expression, hoping that she would enlighten me further, which she did, thankfully.

"I like it here better!" She stood up, with her hands clenched and her eyes suddenly had this determined look. "I can run. I can play all I want! I have friends. I can live normally like child! I'm no longer sick!" The last statement caught me off guard, but what surprised me the most was her expression. It was so sad, and it was the first time that I saw her expression became this sad. "I'm tired of the previous life I used to have. I'm tired of getting sick. I'm tired of being a burden to others. I hate the fact that I know that any moment in whatever I do, I'll die!" She screamed, as tears streamed down from her eyes. "As of now, I don't even know why." Then her smile returned, somehow carrying this bitter feel.

"But, I can hear them. My mother calling me, as if beckoning me to come back. Can't you hear it? Can't you hear yours? Was nobody calling you? Because until now, someone is calling me." Her smile suddenly became brighter, as if it had this hope in them. "Somehow, I'm happy, because even if Riku is sick and is a burden, they're still calling for me. They still love me! It makes me want to live! But, if this is my life now, then I'll have to do my best and live it out the best I could, right?" She stated gently as if to assure me, but rather I thought that it was made to reassure herself.

I could feel a smile escaping my lips. She was definitely an eccentric and naïve kid, but that couldn't help me from liking her. Right now, comparing myself to her, she is light and I am darkness. I could never have those feelings like hers. I could never have the will and the purpose to live, especially if I was in her situation.

The more that I got to know her, the more that I've got to know about her life. But, slowly, as those days and moments passed by, I somehow thought about my mother again as well, especially when she keeps on telling me that her mother has been calling for her almost every day.

I felt really worried, because I can't believe I left her alone.*

"I hated the fact that I was dead, and I left her alone to suffer. I hated myself. I hated everything. The hatred inside me grew and rekindled, and somehow my crest won't stop reacting to the negative feelings that I had that I became different as I feel all these negative emotions gaining control over me. I hated that feeling. I hated myself more!" Koichi uttered in grief and complete regret as he bit his lip. But, Hikari just rubbed his back. Still comforting him like she did before the moment he woke up.

Hikari and Takeru were both still eager to hear him out, as they just kept themselves silent.

He sighed, but he continued.

*It became uncontrollable that somehow Loweemon and Riku did something to me, and ever since then they sealed my memories. I don't know how they did it, but it was amazing. I started to forget slowly day by day, whilst I make new memories beside Riku, Lunamon and Loweemon.

I'll have to admit, for the first time in my stay in the Digital World, especially when it finally had regained its peace, it was heaven. Riku and I probably spent at least two years in Digital World.

Until suddenly, Riku said she heard this voice.

"Why?" She uttered her eyes brimming with tears. Her hands ran through her hair in pain. "I heard it. I heard it!" I immediately held her shoulders and shaking her. I also don't understand. But, what she meant with the voices, I also started to understand, because somehow with the prolonged stay in the Digital World, I also started to hear those voices. It started after my memories were sealed, since I don't have any memory back then, I wasn't able to recognize the voice. But, now, I could no longer hear it anymore again, vaguely but not as clear as before.

But, ever since I've met her she keeps on hearing them and the same words were told to us—come back.

"Riku, what did you hear? What did you hear, Riku?" I replied frantically, since I was confused myself and lost. I just don't know what to do, but as of now with her expression I know that she was in pain. It was pain that hurts so much that it was enough to break her heart. It was the first time I saw a terrible expression on her face.

"I heard my mom, telling me to die! They don't need me, Koichi! They hate me! They told me to disappear and die!"

I really don't understand why. I don't know what's going on.

I don't understand why she keeps hearing those voices, and neither could I. It was a mystery.

But, before I knew it, darkness suddenly emanated from her, as it enveloped her body causing me to flinch. Loweemon was fast as he immediately pulled me away from Riku.

Lunamon however was desperate as she stayed by her partner's side.

"Riku! Riku!" Lunamon called desperately with her tiny voice. "Riku, are you alright?"

"Loweemon, what is happening?" I asked, but Loweemon just kept himself silent as he detained me. But, I struggled from his restraint; I wanted to go to her. I wanted to help her. "Loweemon let go!"

But, the darkness suddenly grew strong as it somehow blew us away, and Lunamon blasted away from Riku.

"Riku!" All of us called simultaneously. But, something was different from her, as she suddenly had this twisted smile. It was a scary expression.

"Die. Hahahahaha, so you wanted me to die! Then kill me now! But you all have to die with me!" Then suddenly the darkness covered everything around us, as it blinded us completely, and before I knew it Riku and Lunamon disappeared.*

"Since then, we've been doing nothing but chase them down, and since then, this was the first time I finally met her. I still didn't understand what was going on, but somehow probably, Riku is behind all of this." Koichi uttered in sad expression, as he gritted his teeth. "If only, if only I did something I could have prevented her to be like that! I could have saved her from what was making her feeling miserable! Perhaps, all this time, even if she was smiling beside me, she was actually lonely."

Takeru's face finally fell as he know held the same expression as Hikari—sympathetic. Somehow, for some reason, he completely understands how Koichi feels and how the same they actually are. With the way things are, it was obvious that Koichi held the same feelings towards Riku that he had towards Hikari. Koichi cared for Riku so much, and how he told those last moments, it was definite that he was desperate to save her. But, like him, Koichi wasn't able to do anything.

Both of them weren't able to do anything.

Takeru found himself placing a hand on his shoulder, his eyes staring seriously through his surprised azure ones.

"I'll help you. Let's save Riku." Koichi was surprised as he had this mixed feelings of disbelief and happiness inside him. After all, he just didn't expect to hear it from Takeru. After all, unbeknownst to the blonde, Koichi was aware of Takeru's dislike towards him. Although he just didn't have the definite evidence, Koichi only had mere intuition and gut feel.

"So, you guys will help me?" Koichi replied, who's utterly stunned at the moment. Takeru finally smiled back, while maintaining his serious gaze.

"Yes, we will. So, together, let's both save the people that we cared for so much." Koichi understanding what Takeru meant, let out a smile himself as he nodded back towards him. "And perhaps, we can go back home with us. You could go back to your mother. I understand how you feel, because my parents are also separated." Yes, Takeru and Koichi were not only the same towards their feelings to the people they care about the most, but they also had the same situation. Both of them had a broken family, and somehow with the way things are with Koichi it was way worst. Somehow, although his was still broken, he was happy that he could still be with Yamato. Koichi wasn't even able to meet his!

Koichi was surprised to hear it. But, somehow he could feel the sympathy that formed in his eyes, but Takeru continued to smile.

"However, I was lucky enough to have my older brother beside me. So, I'll definitely make sure that you could go back to your mom!"

Koichi could feel Takeru's hope overflowing inside him, and for the first time he finally had a definite purpose to live. He was no longer searching aimlessly for Riku, but now heading on towards her with a clear goal in mind.

_'Definitely. Riku, wait for me. It took me a while, but whatever caused the Darkness to get to you, I'll definitely take you back. I'll help you in your misery. And mom, I definitely can't wait to see you. I'll go home, I have to be with you and I still have to meet you, Koji.'_

* * *

And that concludes this chapter! Once again, we're still not out from the Gennai arc hahaha! But, next chapter for sure, I'll end the Gennai arc! I just didn't expect this chapter to cover so much already that if I finish everything now it would be like info overload hahaha!

Nonetheless, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! (to be honest, I had a HARD TIME to execute this chapter hahaha XD in like how I'll write it and what style of writing should I use. It was just bleh. I'm just happy I got through it :p)

Anyway, do look forward for the next!

Please do review! Your thoughts are welcomed and highly appreciated!

Ps. Any of you here aware of the game, Angels Online?


End file.
